Prisão do Desejo
by Elizabeth Von Bathory
Summary: Riza está prestes a pedir baixa no exército para começar uma nova vida, porém Roy não vai permitir tal coisa. É quando ela descobre algumas verdades sobre o que ele sempre sentiu por ela...Uma certa obsessão...::CAP 9 ON::
1. Chapter 1

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**Resumo:** Riza está prestes a pedir baixa no exército para começar uma nova vida, porém Roy não vai permitir tal coisa. É quando ela descobre algumas verdades sobre o que ele sempre sentiu por ela... Uma certa obsessão...

**Nota:** Esta fic se passa alguns meses após o filme de FMA – The Conqueror of Shamballa, então podem esperar ver um Roy Mustang de tapa-olho e mais velho um pouco (o que não diminui em NADA seu charme) e uma Riza de cabelos mais compridos e com um comportamento um pouco diferente...

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

"(...) _Ela é sábia e cortês em sua grandeza,_

_E ele pensa em chamá-la de sua mulher, então chame-a!_

_Porque se tú não te enganas, a ela verás_

_De tão altas virtudes adornada,_

_E ela dirá a ele: 'Amor, meu senhor eu te dou,_

_Eis aqui tua serva; faz comigo o que te agrada'."_

(de Dante Alighieri – livro "Banquete")

**.:: Capítulo I – Mea Culpa ::.**

**Os **últimos raios de sol iluminavam a Cidade Central, agora restaurada depois de toda a guerra trazida pela chegada de Edward Elric de volta a Shamballa. Como o novo governo nas mãos dos civis parlamentares não dera muito certo, resolveram que seria melhor para o povo que os militares voltassem ao poder, porém com certas restrições e a promessa de que não haveria mais guerras como antigamente acontecia.

E, como nenhum dos militares em postos mais altos quiseram assumir (e nem tinham disposição para tal) a responsabilidade de ser o Chefe-de-Estado, quem ficou com a tarefa não foi nenhum outro se não Roy Mustang, o mais jovem entre os Generais de Amestris, que logo foi colocado no posto de Marechal, realizando seu grande sonho.

Com a tarde chegando ao seu fim e a noite finalmente cobrindo o céu com sua negritude, estava na hora de se encerrar mais um expediente. Mas, como já se era de esperar, Roy não mudou o seu jeito de ser só porque ascendeu ao poder máximo do país, e, assim, sempre guardava serviço para o dia seguinte, sempre fazia de tudo para simplesmente não ter que trabalhar, tão preguiçoso era.

- Já assinou todos os documentos que precisam de sua aprovação, senhor? – Pergunta um cansado Havoc, que estava mais interessado em ir para casa dormir do que qualquer outra coisa.

- ...Ãh?... Não... Ainda não... Mas tudo bem, amanhã eu assino... – Responde Roy, olhando pela janela, causando curiosidade no agora Primeiro Tenente Havoc.

- O que tem de tão interessante assim lá fora?... – Pergunta com um ar meio cúmplice. É claro que Havoc sabia o que Roy estava olhando lá fora.

- Uma das poucas coisas bonitas de se ver aqui, Havoc... – Responde sorrindo.

Da sala do Marechal, era possível ver a área de treinamento de tiros. E ninguém além de Riza estava lá, treinando sua pontaria certeira em um alvo, cujo centro já estava repleto de furos das balas da arma dela.

- Não sei pra quê ela fica treinando... Já tem a pontaria perfeita... – Diz Havoc, pegando seu casaco, como se esperasse uma resposta de Roy. Como o novo Marechal não responde nada, Havoc apenas diz: – Bom, boa noite, senhor... Vou indo e amanhã nos vemos outra vez...

Roy apenas acena, continuando a olhar pela janela, distraído com a imagem de guerreira forte que Riza passava quando estava empunhando sua arma. Parecia até mesmo uma rainha, tamanha a sua imponência.

Assim que Havoc sai, Roy, tirando o olhar um segundo da janela, vai até a gaveta de sua mesa e abre-a, pegando de lá uma fotografia. Ao retornar o olhar para a janela, Riza já não estava mais lá. Tinha ido embora. Sem mostrar decepção por ela não estar mais ali, ele olha para a foto em sua mão.

Qualquer imagem que estivesse ali passaria desapercebida, não fosse o fato de que a foto era da própria Riza. E não era uma foto oficial dela, com o seu sério uniforme militar, mas sim uma foto da bela Tenente em trajes normais; uma saia preta até os joelhos, curta até demais para o jeito dela, e uma blusa social branca, de mangas compridas, e, é claro, tinha os longos cabelos louros soltos. Na foto, ela carregava uma bolsa à tira-colo e algumas sacolas na outra mão; a foto foi tirada num dia em que ela estava no centro comercial da Cidade Central fazendo compras. Pela "pose" era como se a foto tivesse sido tirada derepente, sem que ela pudesse perceber, pois nem ao menos sorria para a câmera, ao contrário: olhava para outro lado.

O mais surpreendente, no entanto, é que, quando retorna a foto para a gaveta, Roy acaba deixando cair no chão outras fotografias de Riza, todas tiradas por ele mesmo, em um dia em que ela estava de folga e ele a seguiu apenas para fazer aquelas fotos. Havia se tornado uma certa obsessão dele fotografá-la sem que ela visse para admirar as imagens outra hora. Depois de pegá-las no chão e colocá-las de volta na gaveta, ele começa a falar consigo mesmo.

_- Tenho que criar logo coragem para contar à ela... As guerras já acabaram, eu já cheguei aonde queria chegar... Mas... Ela parece que não entende nenhum dos meus sinais!... Ela sempre demonstrou tanta fidelidade à mim e à minha causa... Será que ela não gosta de m..._ – Ele, então, se policia e não completa a frase, preferindo mudar sua conversa consigo mesmo a um rumo mais positivo. – _Não... Ela gosta, sim... Tenho certeza... E amanhã mesmo eu vou chamá-la para conversar e..._ – Ele não continuou, pois seu único olho bom (já que o outro estava por detrás do tapa-olho) avistou algo perturbador no meio dos papéis em sua mesa.

Um entre todos aqueles papéis continha as seguintes palavras grafadas:

"Pedido de Baixa militar:

Exclareço para devidos fins que os serviços do (a) militar **Riza Hawkeye**, ocupante do posto de Primeiro Tenente, serão, a partir de agora, desnecessários e, assim sendo, o (a) militar acima referido obterá baixa do Exército de Amestris. Atenciosamente, o Excelentíssimo Marechal."

O espaço em branco no documento timbrado era onde Roy deveria assinar o seu nome, dando à militar escrita no papel a baixa, portanto, fazendo-a ficar de fora do exército. Como assim a militar _Riza Hawkeye_, ele começa a se perguntar. Por acaso se tratava de outra Riza?!?... Não... Não poderia ser ela!! Ela estava pedindo baixa? E ainda queria que ele assinasse aquele documento?!? Mas... Por que ela estava fazendo isto?... É lógico que ele jamais assinaria e jamais daria à ela a baixa de que ela pedia naquele papel.

Nervoso, Roy amassa o papel e o atira na lixeira, olhando fixo para aquela folha que começava a se queimar depois de ele ter estalado os dedos uma única vez

- _O que é que está acontecendo aqui?!?!... Por que ela está fazendo isso?!?... Ela não pode fazer isso...comigo..._ – Ele fala pela úlima vez, levantando-se de sua cadeira bruscamente e pegando seu casaco rápido como um raio.

Do lado de fora de sua sala, o Oficial Falman o aguardava para dirigir o carro para ele até a sua nova casa, nada menos que a maior mansão da Cidade Central. Ao avistar o superior saindo da sala, Falman até pensa em lhe dar um "boa noite", contudo, desiste logo que vê a cara nervosa de Roy. Já no carro, enquanto dirige, o Oficial não se atreve a perguntar o que aconteceu, mas tudo parece ficar mais claro quando Roy diz:

- Falman, não vou para casa agora... Passe na casa da Tenente Hawkeye... – Diz, com a mesma expressão de antes.

Falman não diz nada além de um "Sim, senhor", antes de começar a presumir que Roy e Riza brigaram por algum motivo e, por isso, ele estava assim. Era impressionante, pensava Falman, como Hawkeye não mudava seu comportamento diante de Roy nem mesmo agora que ele era o Marechal!!

Ela não abaixava a cabeça, não se resignava às ordens dele, tanto que, sempre que seu expediente acabava, ela não mais ficava na sala dele, lendo os relatórios e documentos que ele deveria assinar, como costumava fazer antigamente. É como se ela tivesse "despertado" para a realidade de que seu trabalho era inútil para ele, já que ele nunca olhava para ela como ela gostaria que olhasse...

Gostaria?, pensa novamente Falman. Bom, ele não sabia dizer se a Tenente gostava mesmo de Roy, porém, uma coisa era certa: nos últimos tempos, Roy não foi mais visto saindo com nenhuma mulher, e logo agora que tinha nada menos que o poder total do país... Ademais, todos sempre acharam que eles dois fariam um belo par...

Finalmente o carro pára em frente à casa de Riza, e Falman logo faz mensão em sair do carro para abrir a porta para Roy descer, contudo, o Marechal avisa:

- Não vou descer, Falman...

- O...Senhor vai ficar só... olhando?... – Pergunta o Oficial com extrema cautela.

- _É... Por enquanto..._ – Roy responde metódicamente, olhando para a sombra que a silhueta dela fazia na cortina da janela, para, logo em seguida, ver a luz se apagar.

Naquela noite, Roy não dormiu. Ficou maquinando um jeito de chamar Riza em sua sala à sós para perguntar à ela que história era aquela de ela querer baixa no quartel. Tudo que ela sempre fez foi ser militar, então, o que faria depois que saísse?... E por que estava fazendo isso justo agora, que ele chegou ao topo. Ela havia prometido que ficaria ao lado dele e agora isso?

Mil coisas começam a se passar pela cabeça de Roy e apenas uma lhe parece bastante convincente: Ela tinha um namorado e estava saindo do exército para se casar. Quando esta possibilidade se passa pela cabeça dele, mais do que depressa ele procura algo para queimar, mas, não encontrando nada, sua raiva é extravasada nos objetos que estavam em cima da cômoda. Joga tudo no chão, escutando o barulho das coisas se quebrando. Aos poucos, ele se acalma. Mas ia tirar dela cada resposta no dia seguinte...

Na manhã seguinte, ela não aparece no quartel.

- Havoc! – Exclama Roy, assustando o Tenente. – Por que a Tenente Hawkeye ainda não veio trabalhar?...

- Errm... Senhor... Acho que se esqueceu que hoje é o dia de folga dela... – Responde Havoc, com medo de causar alguma reação ruim nele.

- É... Verdade, eu esqueci... – Ele fala, aparentemente calmo. – Bom, eu vou dar uma volta por aí... – Diz, com o mesmo semblante calmo. Havoc se levanta para acompanhá-lo, como sempre fazia. – Não, Havoc, não precisa vir comigo... Quero ir sozinho... – Completa.

Roy sai, sério como nunca se viu, pega um carro e vai ele mesmo dirigindo até a casa da Tenente. Ele fica um tempo parado olhando para a casa dela, então, vai até lá. Depois das três batidas, a porta da casa dela se abre. Ele se surpreende ao vê-la naqueles trajes tão... íntimos. Ela estava com um hobbie de seda por cima de uma camisola. Parecia ter acabado de acordar, pelos cabelos bagunçados... Mas era certo que estava linda.

Riza não se contém e arregala os olhos de surpresa ao vê-lo ali. Logo ele!! E àquela hora da manhã!!

- M-Marechal?!?!?... O senhor aqui?!?!?!... – Ela pergunta sem dar qualquer "bom dia" antes, só então notando que havia ido atendê-lo usando roupas de dormir. Fica corada no ato.

- Calma... – Ele diz depois de um riso debochado. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha e... Também não precisa me chamar de "senhor", nem de Marechal... Eu tenho nome e você já me chamou por ele antes...

Ela fica calada, olhando para ele ainda um pouco surpresa. É quando ele se convida para entrar na casa dela, sem dar qualquer chanse à ela de dizer não.

- Olha, eu vim aqui porque quero conversar um assunto sério com você... – Ele fala, já entrando na sala da casa dela, com intimidade.

- A-Assunto?... Qual assunto?...

- Riza... Não se faça de desentendida! Sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... – Diz, cruzando os braços e esperando que ela falasse sobre a baixa. Ela não fala. – Por que você fez aquele pedido ridículo de baixa?!?... Sabe que eu nunca vou assinar aquilo!!

- Ah... Então é isso... – Ela fala baixo, como se estivesse ficando intmidada com a presença dele ali.

- Isso mesmo!! Por acaso você se encheu do quartel?... Se encheu de ser uma militar?... Se encheu... de mim?... ... ... Ou será que alguém te pediu para fazer isso? – Ele fala como se fosse um interrogatório.

Pela primeira vez, ela não sabia o que dizer diante dele. Estava intimidada. Ela nunca ficava. Será que foi a situação inusitada que a pegiu de surpresa por ele vê-la vestida daquele jeito?

- E-Eu não... Não quero mais... Ficar no exército, só isso... – Ela responde com imensa vaguidade.

- Pára, Riza!! Não me faça de bobo!! Eu sei que tem que ter alguma coisa a mais prá você querer sair. Logo agora que as guerras acabaram, que não há mais a crueldade que havia antes... Agora que há paz... você quer sair?!?!...

Ela não responde imediatamente, mas, indomável como ela era, não resiste e solta, irônica:

- Talvez o novo governante não me agrade mais... Então, resolvi sair. – Diz, séria, como se fosse em tom de desafio.

- Então... O problema sou eu?...

- Acho que está mas para mim do que para você... Roy... – Ela finalmente diz seu nome.

- O que há de errado, então?

- Não sei... Só não quero mais ficar e ver que... Meus esforços são todos em vão... – Ela fala enquanto vai se virando para a janela, olhando para fora.

- Agora eu é que não sei do que está falando...

Ela se vira para ele e os olhos âmbar dela se cruzam com o negro do olho dele, que estava fora do tapa-olho.

- Sabe, eu sempre me esforçei para ser uma boa subordinada, para fazer meu trabalho direitinho!! Até em dias que eu estava me sentindo mal ou doente eu me levantava para trabalhar só para ter o prazer de saber que eu estava servindo bem a você... ... E o que eu ganhei em troca?... A cada dia que passava você me via como um homem a mais no seu grupo e colecionava mulheres, saindo com uma a cada dia!!... Chega, Roy, se quer saber, eu me enchi mesmo!! – Ela fala, como se estivesse despejando tudo em cima dele.

Roy sorri, ao invés de ficar irado com as palavras dela. Era exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir.

- Então... Quer dizer que... Você ficou com ciúmes?... Foi isso?...

- Fale como quiser... – Diz a orgulhosa Tenente, cruzando os braços.

- Então... Posso entender isso como se... Você estivesse dizendo que gosta de mim?... – Ele fala, com seu sorriso metódico o tempo todo no canto dos lábios.

Riza olha para ele novamente surpresa. Como ele conseguia ler a mente dela?... Tudo bem, estava bastante óbvio, mas era como se ele estivesse por dentro da cabeça dela, e soubesse de tudo. Sim, ela gostava dele, e ele dela, mas o orgulho os impedia de falar. Mas agora Roy não queria mais esta situação e queria colocar todas as cartas na mesa.

- E...Se... Fosse verdade?... – Ela pergunta aos poucos.

- Então, eu admito que é minha a culpa por tudo...E peço perdão, mas acho que estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui...

São as últimas palavras dele, antes de avançar na direção dela e agarrá-la pela cintura. Sem dar qualquer chanse de defesa ou resposta à ela , ele começa a beijá-la com vontade e lascívia, mesmo com ela a empurrá-lo, mas ele sabia que ela estava gostando. Tinha que estar gostando.

Em um segundo, ela conseguia sentir o corpo dele em contato com o seu, quente, e a língua dele já lhe invadia a boca como se quisesse se apossar dela. Como se quisesse possuí-la por completo só com aquele beijo. Afinal, era este o desejo dele há muito tempo. E dela também...

Tão logo ele afrouxa o abraço que dava nela e os lábios se afastam, Riza sente que precisava fazer alguma para pará-lo, ou ele iria além, muito além daquele beijo. Corada e ofegante, ela não conseguia nem sentir o chão que pisava. Ele, por sua vez, contiuava com o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, como se a convidasse para mais um beijo. Ela, então, diz:

- Quem lhe deu este direito?!?!?!

- Você, meu amor...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!! – Ela fala alto, completamente irritada. Ele intensifica o sorriso.

- Você fica ainda mais linda assim... Agora, vem cá e me deixa te dar outro beijo...

- Que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou?!?... Acha que eu sou como as vagabudas que saem com você?!?!

- Opa, estou sentindo em você ciúmes novamente, ou é impressão minha?...

- Roy... ... Marechal... Por favor, saia da minha casa!!

- Não sem antes escutar que você gosta de mim...

- Não direi isso!!

- Ah, dirá sim... – Ele fala, andando calmo na direção dela outra vez. Sim, ele tinha o controle da situação. Ela não.

- O que pensa que vai fazer?!?!

- Riza... Nós não somos mais crianças... É claro que você sabe o que eu sinto por você... E há poucos minutos você acabou de dizer o que sente por mim... Então... Pra que perdermos tempo?... ... Acha **_mesmo_** que eu vou deixar você sair do exército e de perto de mim?...

- Não é você quem decide isso...

- Riza... Quem é a maior autoridade dentro deste país?... – Ele pergunta ficando sério, fazendo desaparecer o sorrisinho de antes.

- _Você..._ – Ela responde com expressão de quem não queria dizer aquilo... Ou talvez quisesse, mas estivesse fazendo "jogo duro".

- Então, acho que não temos mais nada para discutir... Você vai fazer o que eu mandar!

- O QUÊ?!?!?!? – E ela estava novamente surpresa pelas palavras dele.

- Calma... Eu não vou exigir nada que você não vá querer fazer... – Ele fala, assumindo um tom de malícia na sua voz.

Riza se sentiu, de certa forma, ofendida. Mesmo sendo o Marechal, ele não era dono **dela**, não podia mandar nela assim. Ela esboça uma resposta à altura para dar a ele, mas não tem tempo de fazê-lo. Ele a interrompe.

- Não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você, assim como você sempre fez comigo...

Ele fala as palavras com serenidade de tom, e, num movimento rápido de mão, Roy controla o oxigênio em volta dela, da mesma maneira como ele fazia com os alvos que precisavam ser alvejados por suas chamas durate as guerras. E Riza fica tonta, tonta, até que desmaia, sem ar. Ele a recolhe nos braços e a carrega para o carro que estava estacionado na porta da casa dela. Sorte a rua na qual ela morava ser pouquíssimo movimentada e ainda estar muito cedo, portanto, ninguém o veria levando-a consigo.

O que ele está para fazer com ela?... Para onde a levará?... Para sua mansão, certamente, mas... Com que intuito a fez desmaiar?... Riza estava agora prestes a entrar em uma prisão... A prisão do desejo de Roy.

(**Continua...)**

Olá, sou Elizabeth Von Bathory, e esta é a primeira fanfic de Full Metal Alchemist que eu escrevo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 1, apesar de eu saber do meu grande defeito: escrevo demais!! Devo me encurtar mais nos próximos capítulos.

Para todos os que leram e gostaram (e os que leram e não gostaram também), meu MUITO OBRIGADA. DANKE SHÖN.

E.V. Bathory. (contato no Profile)


	2. Chapter 2

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

"_À medida que a luz se torna mais ardente_

_E o calor derrete seu coração_

_O fogo está despertando_

_Existe um medo antigo que todos nós conhecemos_

_Agourento, corrompido, emaranhado em si próprio_..."

(Tradução do 1º verso da canção "_Semblance of Confusion_" –

banda After Forever.)

**.:: Capítulo II – Semblante de Confusão ::.**

**Com** os raios do sol fraco da tarde batendo em seu rosto, Riza acorda. Está ainda meio tonta, mas nada que qualquer pessoa que acaba de acordar também não esteja. Sua primeira atitude é levar as mãos até o rosto para esfregar os olhos e tentar abrí-los o máximo possível, ainda sem se dar conta de onde estava.

Enquanto seus dedos pressionavam levemente os olhos afim de fazê-los acordar logo, Riza escuta um tilintar de metal, e, ao mesmo tempo, sente um peso a mais em seus pulsos. Quando seus olhos já podem ver com precisão, ela nota o que era tudo aquilo que escutava e sentia: uma algema que prendia seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama.

Sua primeira reação é a de estranhesa, lógico, olhando para aquilo com um olhar de quem pensa "_Mas o que é isto_?!?...", e, depois de ver que seus pulsos estavam presos, ainda percebeu algo mais perturbador: não estava em seu quarto, muito menos em sua casa. Num pensamento rápido, ela se lembra de quando estava discutindo com Roy, ele a beijou e, depois, quando ele pediu mais, ela não se lembrava de mais nada. Não foi preciso imaginar muito para supôr aonde deveria estar: na casa dele.

Assim que ela realiza tudo isto em sua cabeça, tenta se levantar e percebe que a algema que a prendia não era tão curta quanto as habituais, tendo uma corrente nas extremidades de cada círculo que prendia-lhe os pulsos. Dava para ir até alguns metros depois da cama. Ao menos ainda estava com a sua camisola, prova de que Roy – e só podia ter sido ele – a levara para lá, mas não a tocou e nem trocou sua roupa.

Ela vai até a janela, olhando para o lado de fora e vendo que o dia já estava quase acabando, com o sol quase se pondo no horizonte. Uma imagem realmente muito bela de se admirar, se Riza não estivesse em uma situação tão estranha como aquela.

Estranha?... Sim, um bom adjetivo para aquela situação pela qual passava. Ela não sabia o por quê de Roy tê-la levado até lá e, muito menos, o por quê de estar algemada como se fosse uma prisioneira. Depois de olhar pela janela, Riza ateve-se à imagem do quarto, quase não acreditando que um "cara" como Roy Mustang pudesse dormir num quarto daqueles.

Desde as cortinas das janelas até o estofamento das poltronas e almofadas, passando pelo quadro feito em tapeçaria na parede, tudo era de veludo vermelho, que contrastava com o tom creme dos móveis e os aros dourados que envolviam a estrutura da cama. Era realmente um quarto digno de um rei, ela pensa, sendo tudo ali de muito bom gosto... Mas realmente não combinava com o jeito do Roy. Talvez ele tivesse mudado depois que ascendeu ao cargo de Marechal... As coisas mudam... Tudo é possível, principalmente em se tratando de Roy Mustang.

Antes que Riza pudesse se aproximar da cama novamente, vê a porta do quarto abrir. Um frio lhe sobe pela espinha, ela sabia que só podia ser Roy. E era. Quando ele entra no quarto, ela tem uma surpresa. Os cabelos negros e molhados, penteados para trás, davam a ele um ar tão sexy que era fácil compreender o porquê de as mulheres caírem apaixonadas por ele. Pelo menos ele teve a descência de estar usando uma camiseta, mas... Precisava deixar os braços torneados e musculosos na medida certa de fora daquele jeito?... Sim, é claro que era uma provocação, e ele adorava provocá-la. Mas era indiscutível: estava lindo!! E ela também estava... Estavam ambos lindos.

Ainda que temendo qualquer possível reação dele (afinal, se a prendeu com uma algema e uma corrente à cabeçeira da cama, o que mais não faria?...), ela pergunta cautelosamente.

- Roy... ... O que é que... Está acontecendo?... O que eu estou fazendo aqui... E por que eu estou algemada?...

- _Humpf_... Eu sabia... – Começa ele a discursar com seu tom compassado e metódico. – Voz baixa, expressão serena e tom calmo para fazer parecer que é minha amiga... Riza, me perdoe, meu anjo, mas você está se tornando muito previsível... Está agindo de psicologia **comigo**?!?!... Eu também fui treinado e conheço essas táticas tão bem quanto você... Eu sei que está nervosa e que, se pudesse, me acertaria um tiro na cabeça!!... Mas acalme-se... Eu vou responder as suas perguntas.

Riza engole a seco. Não podia ser... Ele estava demais hoje! De manhã, descobrira que ela gostava dele por ter ficado enciumada quando ele saía com várias garotas diferentes. Agora estava novamente "lendo" a mente dela, descobrindo por quais sensações ela estava passando ao ver a si própria naquela situação. Logo ela, Riza Hawkeye, sempre tão segura de si, sempre tão imponente, uma atiradora de elite, agora algemada, vestindo uma camisola e com uma expressão facial que fazia lembrar uma criança com medo do escuro. Como ele conseguia isto?

- Roy, eu não... ... Estou agindo com psicologia... Eu só quero entender por que diabos você me algemou como se eu fosse uma prisioneira e me trouxe prá sua casa... É a sua casa, não é?... – Ela fala, agora assumindo um tom um pouco mais rebelde.

- Ahhh... Agora sim é a minha Riza de volta!!... Só falta começar a me xingar. Me desculpe, mas eu precisei prendê-la nestas algemas prá você não fugir enquanto eu estava fora...

- O quê?!?! – Ela pergunta, incrédula.

- Calma, eu já disse... Vou explicar... – Ele diz calmo, sentando-se na borda da cama e começa a dar sua explicação... – Bom, é que, depois de tudo que se passou hoje de manhã, eu não consegui me agüentar e não pensei em mais nada... Te fiz desmaiar e te trouxe prá minha mansão... Você nunca tinha vindo aqui, não é?... Espero que esteja gostando. Enfim... Só que eu precisei sair para resolver tudo antes de poder dedicar o meu tempo só à você, meu amor...

- R-Resolver tudo?... – Ela estava tão intrigada com a explicação dele que não se preocupa em mandá-lo não chamá-la de "amor", como fez antes.

- É... Quando eu trouxe você prá cá, eu pensei: "_E agora_?... _O que eu faço_?"... Então, resolvi colocar em prática uma idéia minha, que há muito tempo eu tinha guardada na cabeça... Na verdade, acho que a palavra 'fantasia' é mais apropriada para descrever esta vontade que eu tinha...

- Roy... Páre de enrolar e fale logo tudo que está pensando! Tudo que você tramou... – Ela diz, querendo que ele lhe dissesse logo tudo em vez de fazer suspense.

- Nossa! Falando assim até parece que eu sou um criminoso tramando um conflito... Mas você merece a explicação. Riza, o que aconteceu é que eu resolvi "seqüestrar" você... – Ela não diz nada, apenas arregala os olhos diante das palavras ditas por ele. Roy prossegue. – Mas calma... Eu tenho certeza que desse seqüestro você vai gostar... Quero ficar com você aqui na minha mansão por uma semana. Uma semana e nada além disso. Quero saber se você vai ser capaz de deixar a Riza altiva e orgulhosa de lado e dizer que me ama com todas as letras. Se em uma semana você não me disser isso, eu mesmo faço e assino a sua baixa e deixo você livre para ir embora do exército... De Amestris... De perto de mim...

- Do que é que você está falando?!?!... Roy... Seqüestro é crime!! – Ela fala em tom de advertência, meio nervosa, provocando um sorriso debochado em Roy. Ele estava agora acima da lei, então não seria um crime se o Marechal a "seqüestrasse"... – Você acha que ninguém vai notar a minha falta por uma semana?!?... E quando a você mesmo?!?... Acha que a nação inteira não vai se preocupar se o Marechal sumir por uma semana sem dar notícias?!? – Ela começa a argumentar.

- Por isso mesmo eu saí para ajeitar tudo... Voltei ao quartel e deixei tudo certo... Deixei o Tenente Havoc a par da minha ausência e o Coronel Armstrong está agora no meu lugar, cuidando de tudo... E todos já estão informados sobre as minhas férias de uma semana com a minha acompanhante, a Tenente Riza Hawkeye... – Ele olha para ela com uma expressão malvada e arremata... – E... Como você mesma admitiu que eu sou a maior autoridade neste país, **eu** digo o que é crime e o que não é. Portanto, eu digo que não é crime seqüestrar por amor...

Por um instante Riza não acreditou em nenhuma das palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ela sabia bem que ele era um ótimo estrategista, mas tramar aquilo tudo só para ficar com ela por uma semana?... Não teria uma outra forma de tentar conquistá-la?... Está certo que um buquê de flores e uma caixa de bombons não seria exatamente o que chamaria a atenção da bela Tenente, mas ela esperava que ele, ao menos, tentasse argumentar com ela. Tentasse fazê-la enxergar que ele gostava dela... Mas tramar aquilo tudo? É... Ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto acreditava que conhecia.

- _E-Eu... Eu não acredito que armou... Tudo isso... Por... Por minha causa..._ – Ela fala baixo e fazendo uma expressão de incredulidade, enquanto vai se sentando na cama, ao lado dele. Ela sente a mão dele passar pelos seus cabelos, enrolando uma mecha nos dedos.

- Não estou pedindo para acreditar... Apenas quero que fique feliz por saber que teremos uma semana inteira juntos. – E, dito isto, ele se inclina para ela e continua... – E eu vou ficar mais feliz ainda se souber que você vai falar o que eu quero escutar antes desta semana acabar... Assim, teremos bastante tempo para nós e para a nossa primeira... digamos... lua-de-mel...

Não dava mais para conversar. Ela se levanta abruptamente da cama, indo para o outro lado, olhando para ele com um olhar que era um misto de nervosismo, medo e anciedade. "Lua-de-mel", ele disse... Mas o que é que ele estava pensando?... Que ela se renderia tão facilmente?... Não mesmo. É lógico que ela não era mais nenhuma criança e sabia exatamente do **quê** ele estava falando... Mas ela não faria aquilo com ele.

- Agora eu entendi tudo... – Ela diz, com o olhar ainda assustado... – Você ficou louco depois que subiu ao posto máximo e agora não sabe mais a diferença entre o que é certo ou errado... Roy... Isso que você está fazendo é crime!! – Ela volta a falar nisto, levantando os pulsos presos pelas algemas.

- Riza... Eu pensei que soubesse que eu não sou uma pessoa comum... Assim como você também não é! – E voltam o sorriso malvado no canto dos lábios e o tom sarcástico... – As pessoas comuns são fracas porque ficam presas à dúvidas idiotas sobre o que é bom ou mau... Certo ou errado. Nós não somos assim, Riza... E eu esperava que você entendesse isto... Mas, pelo visto, você está bastante presa a alguns valores que eu terei que te ensinar a se desfazer...

- Roy... – Ela muda, então, de tom, ficando mais séria, retomando a sua altivês...- Você pensa que é meu dono?!?!... Você pode até ser meu superior no quartel, no meu horário de serviço... MAS VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO!! NÃO É DONO DA MINHA VIDA E DA MINHA VONTADE!! – Ela exclama no final, perdendo a paciência.

- Bom... Eu vejo que está bastante nervosa... Deixei para você uma bandeja com as frutas que eu sei que você gosta sobre a mesa na entrada do quarto. Coma tudo e fique bem alimentada porque você não comeu nada hoje... Eu vou lá no andar de baixo dar uns telefonemas... Volto depois quando você estiver mais calma... Meu amor... – Ele fala com expressão séria, indo até perto dela.

Como Riza não oferece nenhuma resistência e nem dá qualquer passo para trás como fêz antes, ele segura delicadamente os pulsos dela e, retirando uma chave do bolso, abre as algemas. Ela alisa a pele dos pulsos, onde as algemas estavam e volta o olhar para ele, que apenas sai do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Quando ele sai e ela se vê sozinha, vai andando, com uma expressão nula, até a janela novamente, onde olha para baixo e vê, agora que era noite, umas luzes por entre as folhagens e árvores do imenso jardim que cercava a mansão. Ela, sendo uma militar treinada, sabia do que se tratava: eram soldados e estavam todos armados, claro. Riza faz um olhar de incredulidade novamente: ele só retirou as algemas dela porque sabia que a casa estava cercada por inúmeros soldados e ela não poderia sair dali. Era mesmo um seqüestro... Um seqüestro por amor.

- _Não sei por que eu me surpreendo com as atitudes dele... Eu só não imaginava que ele gostasse tanto assim de mim... ..._ – Ela vai falando consigo mesma, enquanto caminha a passos lentos até a porta do banheiro que havia no quarto. – _... Riza, sua idiota!! O homem que você ama já te chamou de "meu amor" três vezes só hoje e você fazendo esse jogo duro!!..._ – Ela reprime a si mesma.

Quando entra no banheiro, o ambiente de luxo também lhe enche os olhos. Mais parecia um daqueles banheiros vistos apenas nos antigos castelos que hoje eram abertos à visitações públicas como museus. Desde as paredes até o chão, tudo era do mais puro mármore, assim como a pia e a banheira. O espelho que ficava na parede, sobre a pia, era enorme e emoldurado por aros dourados, que não poderiam ser de outro metal senão ouro.

Riza olha para si mesma. Estava bela, mas é lógico que jamais admitiria. Era "durona" até consigo mesma!... Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ela vai desembaraçando aqueles fios longos, macios e dourados. Olhando para sua própria imagem refletida no espelho, ela começa a se lembrar de uma conversa que teve há alguns anos atrás, quando ficou colega de uma jovem mecânica que, por sua vez, era amiga de infância de Edward Elric. A moça se chamava Winry Rockbell e, desde aquela época, era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Riza conversava sobre seus problemas e aflições.

Riza se lembra da ocasião em que conversaram pela primeira vez, ela e Winry. Estavam num trem rumo à Cidade Central...

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback... (início)**_

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

- Tenente... – Começa a jovem mecânica.

- Você pode me chamar de Riza. – Responde ela séria, enquanto remonta sua pistola, com perícia de quem faz isso há anos.

- Ei, Riza... Por algum acaso você já atirou em alguém? – Pergunta com um certo tom de inocência. Isto faz com que Riza levante o olhar e fique fitando a paisagem na janela.

- Já atirei, sim... Várias vezes... – Ela responde, meio que não querendo dizer aquilo.

- Você já ouviu falar nos médicos Rockbell? – Pergunta Winry ao notar que a Tenente voltou a mexer em sua arma.

- Sim... – Riza responde calma. Em seguida, ainda colocando as peças de sua arma, ela continua... – Eu não sei o que disseram prá você, mas eu vou te dizer que há momentos em que um soldado precisa tirar a vida de pessoas... Mesmo seguindo uma ordem que considere abusurda... Por isso, há momentos em que não gosto de ser um soldado...

- Mesmo assim continua no exército. – Replica Winry

- É porque há pessoas que eu quero proteger... E isso não foi imposição de ninguém... Eu mesma decidi fazer isso... Só aperto o gatilho quando eu achar necessário, prá proteger aqueles de quem eu gosto... ... E vou continuar a atirar até que essa pessoa alcançe o seu objetivo.

- E se não valer a pena proteger essa "pessoa"? – Winry pergunta já sabendo de quem a Tenente estava falando.

Com a arma já perfeitamente montada, Riza aponta-a para o lado de fora do trem e faz postura de atiradora. E, assim, responde:

- Isso também sou quem decide...

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback... (fim)**_

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

- "_Isso também sou eu quem decide_..." – Ela repete em frente ao espelho. – Ora... Será que **realmente **valeu a pena tanto esforço?...

Em seguida, Riza toma um banho morno, de olhos bem fechados enquanto vai se lembrando com detalhes da conversa que tivera com a sua melhor amiga alguns anos atrás. A água lhe escorrendo pelo curvilíneo corpo conferia-lhe uma certa sensação de liberdade... Liberdade esta que ela iria perder por uma semana... Mas... Será mesmo que em seu interior ela não desejava que Roy fizesse aquilo por ela?... Seqüestrá-la só para ter o prazer de escutá-la dizer que ela o amava... Haveria maior prova de amor?... Possívelmente, não... Mas aquele semblante de confusão que se formava na mente de Riza enquanto ela se banhava era mais do que ela podia suportar... O que mais aquele amor obcessivo de Roy por ela poderia fazer?... Teria uma semana inteira para saber... ...

**(Continua...)**

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

**»» Agradecimentos referentes ao "capítulo I: Mea Culpa" : ««**

Para: "**naomi**"; "**neiva**"; "**Shakinha**"; "**P. Wings**" ; "**Ghata Granger**"; "**lady-chan**"; "**Mael Asakura**"(_meine Liebe_ )... meu **MUITO OBRIGADA** por todos os reviews!! DANKE SHÖN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cada um deles é extremamente valioso!!

Como puderam perceber na parte do Flashback, a conversa entre Riza e Winry foi uma transcrição literal das falas das personagens algumas cenas antes do final do episódio 36 do anime, "O Pecador dentro de mim" (ou algo parecido com este título...).

E podem deixar pois, como viram neste capítulo, não vou mudar o estilo, manterei os capítulos num tamanho razoável, mas já aviso que, às vezes, eu REALMENTE pego pesado e vou além das 10 páginas de Word... Tomara que não me matem!!

Agradeço imensamente os reviews e espero mais neste capítulo 2 e nos próximos capítulos, afinal, eu sou uma vampira que não se alimenta de sangue, e sim de reviews!!

E. V. Bathory (contato no Profile)


	3. Chapter 3

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**AVISO: O final deste capítulo contém cenas fortes...**

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

"(...)_Quando a tempestade é mais violenta_

_e o horizonte parece estar longe_

_Você encontrará forças para continuar..._

_E destruirá o medo que lhe faz sentir-se Inferior..."_

(Tradução do 3º verso da canção "_Silence From Afar_" –

banda After Forever)

**.:: Capítulo III – Momento de Silêncio ::. **

**Depois** de tomar um banho digno de uma princesa, tão longo havia sido, Riza sai do banheiro e vai para o quarto, vestindo um roupão de banho que, pelo tamanho, só poderia ser de Roy, e secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Somente quando ela se senta na cama, é que percebe que não tinha roupas para vestir, já que a única veste com a qual chegou ali havia sido sua camisola.

Então, ela senta-se na cama, olhando para baixo, tentando entender como as coisas mudam de um minuto para o outro. De manhã ela estava em sua casa, descansando para, quando acordar, ajeitar tudo para sua viagem, depois de obter a baixa no quartel, e, agora que já era quase noite, ela estava cativa na casa do homem que amava, mas não sabia até aonde ele poderia ir com essa "brincadeira" de seqüestrá-la.

Depois, volta ao banheiro, e penteia os cabelos, que ainda estavam úmidos. Quando acaba, vai andando pelo quarto até que a curiosidade em conhecer o resto da mansão de Roy fala mais alto. Como uma criança curiosa, ela abre a porta do quarto devagar e não vê ninguém no corredor. Depois de sair do quarto e começar a caminhar pelo corredor que levava às escadarias para chegar ao primeiro andar da mansão, ela começa a notar o quão rica aquela residência era. Realmente não combinava nada com Roy, mas era aonde ele morava agora por direito. Afinal, era o Marechal, não poderia morar em qualquer casa.

Descrever aqueles ambientes era quase o mesmo que estar em algum castelo medieval muito rico. No chão, tapetes vermelhos, decorados com frisos dourados, nas paredes, quadros de pintores famosos e, nos cantos, esculturas de mármore. Por um minuto, Riza crê que estivesse em algum museu ou coisa assim. Quando chega às escadas, ela olha para o andar de baixo e vê mais luxo e riqueza, mas não desce ainda, procurando com o olhar se Roy estaria ali em algum lugar. Não estava. Assim, ela desce cautelosamente, e chega ao primeiro andar.

Como ainda estava vestindo o roupão de banho dele, a preocupação dela era em encontrar algum empregado pela casa. Mas, aparentemente, a casa estava vazia, ou melhor, só havia eles dois ali dentro. Assim, ela continua andando e chega até o que ela imagina ser a sala de estar.

Lá, um imenso piano de cauda negro com a tampa fechada tinha em cima vários porta-retratos com fotografias de Roy de épocas passadas. Algumas Riza já conhecia, como as fotos que ele havia tirado com seu melhor amigo, Hughes, morto durante a investigação dos homúnculos há vários anos atrás. Ela própria sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver as fotos. Porém, a sensação de tristeza que sentia logo é tomada pela surpresa pelo que vê em meio à tantas fotos: uma foto dela própria, andando no centro comercial da Cidade Central.

- _Ãh_?!?... _Não me lembro de ter tirado esta foto_... – Riza fala para si mesma enquanto pega o porta-retrato na mão para olhar mais de perto.

- E nem poderia...Você não me viu tirá-la... – Diz Roy calmamente, chegando à sala naquele exato momento. É claro que Riza se assusta.

- ...Roy?... Onde você estava?... – Coloca o porta-retrato de volta na tampa fechada do piano.

- Eu estava no escritório, dando uns telefonemas, como eu disse... – Diz enquanto se aproximava dela... – Já você vejo que está bem à vontade, afinal, já até tomou banho... E então...O que achou da nossa casa?...

- É... Bonita e... – Fala meio distraída, mas então percebe o que ele falou... – O que disse?!?... "Nossa" casa?!?...

- Algum problema nisso?... Nossa, sim!... Ou você acha realmente que eu vou morar sozinho aqui pra sempre?... – Diz enquanto vai se sentando no sofá no outro canto da grande sala, calmo.

- Você disse que só ficaria comigo aqui por uma semana...

- Riza... Acha que depois disso, se você disser as três palavrinhas que eu quero ouvir, eu não vou me casar com você?... Aí então a casa será efetivamente "nossa"...

- Casar?!?!?

- Mas é claro... ...Riza, por que tanta surpresa a cada coisa que eu falo?... Eu pensei que você já soubesse de tudo... – Começa novamente a se fazer o sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios dele, enquanto ele cruza os braços e se põe numa postura à vontade no sofá... – Ou será que está se fazendo de inocente diante dos fatos?... Eu sempre soube que seu poder de dedução era grande... Mas você está me mostrando o contrário agora...

- Não é isso...Roy... – Ela começa a falar depois um tempo bolando frases em sua mente. Ele estava mais sarcástico do que de costume, ou talvez fosse um jogo dele para fazê-la falar logo o que ele queria ouvir... – Eu só não consigo acreditar em tudo que está acontecendo... As coisas estão indo muito rápido...

- Pois eu acho que estão devagar até demais... – Ele fala, enquanto levanta-se do sofá e vai andando até perto dela... – Acho que você já deveria ter falado e nós já deveríamos estar nos "conhecendo" melhor... – Fala, enfatizando o "conhecendo" com uma expressão de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

- Eu não acho!!... – Ela faz uma pausa depois de dizer isto. Então... – Mas eu sei que você está se comportando até demais... E eu acho que estou sendo dura demais...

Por um instante os olhos de Roy se enchem de um brilho especial. Ele acredita que ela vai falar, finalmente, as palavras que ele quer tanto ouvir. Riza se aproxima um pouco na direção dele, mas pára, de cabeça baixa. Então diz:

- Roy... Me... Me desculpe se eu estou sendo muito... Impertinente com você...

- "_Impertinente_"?!?!... Eu acho que você está sendo muito dura, isso sim... E não só comigo, mas também com você, meu anjo... Pra quê se privar de algo que eu sei que você também quer... – Ele fala e causa novo espanto nela. Ele vai se aproximando dela ainda mais.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!!... Eu... – Era impressionante. Por mais uma vez, ela não achou palavras para responder à altura para ele.

- Riza... Sabe que você fica ainda mais linda quando está com os cabelos soltos?... Ah, eu já devo ter falado isso um milhão de vezes... É que... Assim... Com eles molhados... Você fica mais... Mais sexy – E novamente a voz dele estava carregada de malícia. E ele prossegue... – Deve estar querendo saber o que vai vestir, já que veio apenas de camisola, não é?... – Riza apenas assente. Era isso mesmo... – Então, é só voltar lá no quarto e abrir o armário... Como eu te disse, eu arrumei tudo para que você pudesse ficar aqui sem problemas... Então tomei a liberdade de passar na sua casa e ir buscar suas roupas e outros objetos pessoais... E, claro, seu amiguinho...

Quando Roy acaba de falar, vai até a porta lateral da sala, que levava à ala dos empregados na mansão e abre-a. Black Hayate, o cachorrinho de Riza, entra na sala latindo e vai até ela, que imediatamente se abaixa para afagá-lo.

- Black Hayate... – Ela fala enquanto acaricia a cabeça do animal, feliz por ver sua dona... – Roy... ... – Ela levanta a cabeça, mencionando em dizer algo para ele, mas para em sua fala e levanta-se do chão... – Eu vou ao quarto vestir alguma coisa... Com licensa...

Roy fica olhando para a bela Tenente subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Depois, olha para Black Hayate e comenta com o cão.

- Ela é sempre tão durona assim?... Nem imagino o que ela deve te obrigar a fazer antes de te alimentar todo dia... – Diz, enquanto se agacha no chão, afagando a cabeça do cão.

Novamente no quarto, Riza não sabe bem de qual armário ele havia falado que estavam as roupas dela: havia ali vários armários, todos móveis imensos, com portas decoradas, que iam do chão ao teto. Com isso, ela começa a abrir as portas para ver em qual deles estavam suas coisas. A loura vê as coisas que pertenciam a ele, tudo muito bem arrumado. As roupas impecávelmente dispostas de acordo com as cores, os uniformes militares dele. Tudo um primor. Mas é claro que não seria obra dele aquela arrumação.

Finalmente, quando ela encontra em qual armário estavam suas coisas, ela nota com que precisão ele escolheu as roupas dela que iria levar para esta "temporada" na casa dele. Seu perfume, escova de dentes, escova de cabelos e até suas presilhas estavam ali. As roupas de que ela mais gostava também estavam ali, prova cabal de que ele a observava quando ela estava em dias de folga, em casa, durante as compras. Durante as compras?... É mesmo, lembra-se Riza, ela continuava intrigada com a tal fotografia que ele havia tirado dela e que estava no porta-retrato sobre o piano.

Curiosa, Riza volta em uma das portas do armário em que viu vários álbuns de fotografias empilhados uns nos outros e cuidadosamente – para não desfazer a arrumação – retira alguns. Ela vê muitas fotografias da época em que Roy era jovem, quando ainda era de um posto bem inferior no quartel, depois, mais velho um pouco. Fotografias de festas em que ele esteve com Hughes e os outros rapazes do quartel; Havoc, Breda, Fury e Falman. Até mesmo fotos de Edward e Alphonse Elric estavam ali. E, claro, fotos que ele havia tirado com ela. Muitas fotos. Nas quais eles estavam sérios, mantendo o protocolo de militares exemplares, um ao lado do outro, de braços retos para baixo e sem expressar nem um único sorriso. Quanta diferença da situação que estavam passando agora...

Riza resolve deixar as fotos para depois e vai logo se vestir, porém, quando está colocando os álbuns que havia pego de volta à pilha, ela vê uma caixa escondida no fundo do armário, semi-aberta, e nota que ali também havia fotografias. Mais uma vez a curiosidade fala mais alto e ela pega a caixa, sentando-se no tapete para ver o que havia ali. Os seus olhos âmbar não poderiam ter outra surpresa senão ver a si própria naquelas fotos. As fotografias que Roy tirava dela quando não estava trabalhando.

Riza se vê em várias ocasiões: no setor de treinamento de tiros do quartel, em festas formais dos militares, quando estava fazendo compras, quando estava passeando no parque com Black Hayate... É claro que ela começa a se perguntar quando e como ele tirou tantas fotos sem que ela soubesse... Ele a teria seguido tantas vezes?... Mas... E as velhas histórias de que, nos tempos vagos, Roy ficava "dando em cima" da primeira mulher que aparecia?... Pelo visto era uma mera desculpa para ele seguí-la sem levantar suspeitas. Riza não pôde deixar de sentir-se feliz por saber que ele tinha **tanto** interesse nela. Mas nem tudo era tanta felicidade...

Uma das fotos lhe tira completamente a calma: Uma fotografia dela dormindo, isso mesmo, dormindo em sua cama, em seu quarto, em sua casa!! Aquilo era demais. Como e com que direito ele havia entrado em uma noite na casa dela para fotografá-la sem que ela ao menos o tivesse visto entrar?... E logo ela, sempre tão alerta, que praticamente dormia com sua pistola debaixo do travesseiro, não ter percebido nada!!

Riza faz uma expressão de indignação com aquela fotografia em mãos, quando Roy entra no quarto. Imediatamente, ela levanta o olhar para ele, que parece não esboçar nenhuma reação adversa ao vê-la com as fotografias que ele tirou dela nas mãos.

- Como... COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!?!? – Ela questiona, alterando o tom de voz... – Isso é invasão de privacidade, Roy!! Você me seguia!!! – Diz, perplexa.

- Como eu fiz?... Bem... Fazendo!! – Diz sarcástico até a alma... – Calma, querida... Não tem que ficar assim só por causa de umas fotos... Eu queria ter uma recordação sua quando você não estivesse comigo... E encontrei nas fotos uma maneira de ter sua imagem perto de mim... – Fala agora num tom mais ameno... – ... Eu fiz isso porque eu... Porque eu sou um covarde... E não conseguia me declarar à você...

- E agora que não agüentou mais apenas fotografar, resolveu me trazer para perto de você pessoalmente... – Ela completa o raciocínio dele.

- É... Será que eu fiz algo tão errado assim?... – Ele pergunta, mas Riza não responde, apenas encolhe os ombros como quem diz "_não sei_...", e ele, então, prossegue mudando de assunto... – Por que não troca logo de roupa e vamos dar uma volta no jardim?...

Riza não diz nada, como que aguardando que ele saísse para ela se trocar. Roy percebe que era isso e diz, metódico:

- Quer que eu saia?...

- Se for possível...

- Mas... Qual o problema se eu ficar?...

- Como qual o problema?!?!... Você vai me ver...

- ...Nua?... E qual o problema nisso?... Você sabe muito bem que, se eu quisesse, já teria feito muita coisa com você, Riza... – Ao dizer isto, Roy a vê engolindo a seco. Era como se estivesse dando uma bofetada nela... – Por todas as situações... Eu estive na sua casa com você dormindo... Você esteve desmaiada aqui desde de manhã... Acha que eu não teria tempo suficiente para fazer o que eu quisesse?...

Desta vez ele passou dos limites, falou o que não deveria ter falado. Definitivamente o orgulho da loura foi atingido, e ela não teve outra reação senão fechar a cara e avançar a passos largos na direção dele, abrindo a caixa que continha suas fotos e pegando algumas delas na mão. Quando já se encontrava diante dele, Riza, olhando-o com olhos cheios de raiva, rasga as fotografias e joga os pedaços nele.

- Pois faça o que quiser com as Rizas dessas imagens aqui!! Guarde todas elas numa caixa e tranque, exatamente como você quer fazer comigo!! E agora eu não vou mais a lugar algum com você!!

A calma metódica de Roy começa a se perder. Quando ele vê as fotografias que guardava com tanto esmero rasgadas, e pela própria Riza, e ainda mais somando aquele comportamento agressivo dela em reação às palavras dele, Roy se descontrola. Agarra um dos pulsos dela e diz, depois de puxá-la para ele:

- Tudo bem... Rasgue todas as fotos, se quiser... Eu já tenho a original!!

E, dito isto, ele permite-se descontrolar e joga Riza na cama. A jovem Tenente cai de costas na cama e, antes que pudesse se levantar, sente suas pernas serem puxadas por ele. Rápido, ele se encaixa entre as pernas dela e prende seus pulsos com as mãos. Riza já demonstrava um olhar de medo, e, quando encontra a expressão de descontrole dele, fica com mais medo ainda, percebendo o quão vulnerável ela estava agora à vontade dele.

- O que vai fazer comigo, Roy?!?! – Pergunta num tom entre o medo e o desespero.

- Nada que você também não queira!! – Diz em um tom de pura lascívia.

- Não!! Eu não quero!! ME SOLTA!! – Começa a exclamar, tentando debater-se inutilmente enquanto ele desfazia-se em carícias à força no pescoço dela, beijando e lambendo enquanto ela gritava para ele parar.

Depois disto, sob os gritos e protestos dela, ele segura com apenas uma das mãos os dois pulsos dela e, com a mão livre, desce até a cintura dela, acariciando por cima do roupão de banho. Riza não era tão forte agora... Sua imagem de imponência diante dos inimigos não condizia em nada com a imagem dela agora: subjulgada pela força dele. Mas ele não era um inimigo... Contudo, ela também não queria fazer daquele jeito.

E ainda havia um pequeno segredo que ela guardava. Não era um "segredo" própriamente dito, mas era algo bastante pessoal. Quem via a imagem de Riza Hawkeye séria, a militar exemplar, senhora de si, de sua vida, que assustava até o bandido mais perigoso num interrogatório, não poderia sequer imaginar que aquela Tenente ainda guardava o que, geralmente, apenas as adolescentes ainda mantinham: a virgindade.

Sim, por mais difícil de se acreditar, era uma verdade que aquela jovem mulher ainda se mantinha intocada, prova cabal de que ela nunca havia estado com um homem antes. Claro que já havia namorado, mas esta era a razão pela qual seus relacionamentos nunca chegavam ao terceiro mês: ela se recusava a ir para a cama, e todos se afastavam. E então ela voltava novamente a se enterrar no trabalho e na imagem dele, de Roy, o único homem que sempre recheou seus pensamentos e desejos. Mas é óbvio que ela não queria que ele soubesse disto... E passar por mais uma humilhação?...

Mas agora este mesmo homem estava fazendo algo sujo demais para ela aceitar: tentando possuí-la à força por puro orgulho ferido já que ela se recusava a fazê-lo. Ele continua a beijá-la, alisar as pernas dela, e é quando ele percebe algo que, até então, não tinha percebido: ela estava sem roupas íntimas. Isto foi uma espécie de combustível para ele ficar mais descontrolado do que já estava e, perdendo qualquer noção do que poderia fazer ou não com ela, se afasta um pouco do corpo dela e puxa a faixa do roupão.

É lógico que agora, com os braços livres, Riza começa a empurrá-lo e tenta se levantar, porém a força que ele emprega em mantê-la em baixo de si era maior. Depois de puxar a faixa, Roy não pensa duas vezes antes de abrir o roupão. Sua primeira reação é de ficar parado alguns segundos, admirando a beleza dela. A própria Riza fica um tempo parada, sem reação, temendo o que ele estava para fazer e sem acreditar que ele havia mesmo feito aquilo. Ela estava nua e em baixo dele...

O momento de silêncio que se formou entre eles poderia até ser o prelúdio de um beijo apaixonado entre eles, porém, o que de fato acontece é que Riza começa a chorar... Primeiro uma lágrima, depois duas, três e logo os cantos de seus olhos âmbar estavam inundados de lágrimas e ela já não podia mais se controlar. Tal atitude dela irrita ainda mais Roy, que volta a prender os braços dela como fêz antes.

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA, RIZA?!?!... ACHA QUE EU SOU DOENTE?!?!... TEM NOJO DE MIM?!?! – Pergunta ele, gritando bem perto do rosto dela, irritado por ela chorar e demonstrar medo dele, quando ele queria que ela demonstrasse outra coisa.

- N-Não... – Ela responde com os olhos fixados nele, com receio do que deve responder... – N-Não é nada disso... ...Eu só... Estou com medo...

- Pois se quer tanto sentir medo, vou te dar motivos de verdade!! – Ele fala pela última vez antes de voltar a avançar contra o corpo dela com um condenado faminto diante de um banquete.

Depois disto, ele vai além, retirando a camisa que usava e arremessando-a longe, ficando apenas de calças e volta a acariciar com força o corpo dela, enquanto ela gritava a plenos pulmões que não queria aquilo... Não daquele jeito... Porém, descontrolado como estava, Roy não dá ouvidos à sua amada e começa a acariciar com mãos fortes os seios dela, cuja pele frágil se arrepia ao toque dele. Ela reclama, protesta, arranha as costas dele na tentativa de fazê-lo parar, contudo, parecia que cada negação dela era um motivo a mais para ele se descontrolar mais ainda.

Como já não controla mais o que faz, e deixa apenas o seu corpo agir com os instintos de um animal selvagem, Roy não controla também o que fala, e, mesmo que suas palavras magoassem Riza, ele não se contém e diz:

- Riza... Eu tentei ser gentil com você, mas você me despreza como se eu fosse um cão imundo!! Mas agora você vai ver como um cão pode virar lobo se for maltratado!! – E, dito isto, ele a puxa pelo pescoço, sem machucá-la, mas forçando-a a encará-lo e diz, olhando nos olhos dela... – Você é minha subordinada no quartel... Vai ser minha subordinada aqui também!!

Antes que ela pudesse fazer tentar qualquer outra tentativa de escapar, ele se levanta e a puxa pela cintura, obrigando-a a se virar de costas para ele. Não... Naquela posição, não!! Seria humilhação demais, mas o que ela poderia fazer?... Ele é mais forte e ela tinha que se acostumar com esse fato... Porém, quando ela se sente ser virada de costas, ela não escuta nada além das respirações ofegantes deles dois... Roy parou de atacá-la...

Não podendo agüentar a curiosidade, Riza vira o rosto lentamente para trás e vê o rosto de Roy paralizado... Sim, ele viu... Aquela imagem nas costas dela... Aquela imagem que ela guardou como um segredo à sete chaves... Uma tatuagem em suas costas contendo o desenho de um grande círculo de transmutação do fogo: a última alquimia das chamas... A mais poderosa de todas.

O segredo que Riza prometeu ao seu próprio pai que guardaria em seu corpo estava revelado... E logo para ele, para Roy!!

Com o rosto em uma expressão que era um misto de total surpresa, curiosidade, Roy pergunta à Riza, com seu tom superior ainda mais acentuado pela circusntância:

- **Riza... O que é isto**?!?... **Explique... O que é esta tatuagem**?!?!...

Toda a exitação que ele sentia até um segundo atrás começa a se desfazer quando ele vê aquela imagem... Ele já havia visto aquilo antes, mas apenas em livros de alquimia das chamas muito antigos... Como poderia ver uma imagem daquelas, tão importante e significativa para a prática alquímica da qual ele era adepto – as chamas – tatuada logo no corpo dela?...

- R-Roy... ... Você nunca deveria ter visto... Isso... – Ela fala enquanto se vira lentamente de volta, para olhá-lo nos olhos... – I-Isso é... O Legado de Fogo... – Ela fala num tom não mais alto que um sussurro...

Roy estava confuso... Havia muito o que ser explicado ali...

**(Continua...) **

**---------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

Olá!! Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer pelos Reviews e agradecer pelo fato de saber que ainda tem gente que gosta de ler fics grandes, do jeito que eu escrevo... É um alívio, assim, eu sei que não perdi meu tempo ao expôr esta história para vocês!!

Para os meus queridos que estão acompanhando a fic, gostaria de pedir desculpas caso as cenas finais deste capítulo tenham sido fortes demais... Tenho de avisar que, os próximos ficarão mais "adultos" (entendam como quiserem...), mas prometo não deixar a qualidade cair!! Até o próximo capítulo!!

**»» Agradecimentos referentes ao "Capítulo II – Semblante de Confusão ««**

Para: "**Mystical Higurashi**"; "**luciana**"; "**Ghata Granger**"; "**Mael Asakura**" (_meine Liebe_) ; "**naomi**"; "**ZEIN**"; "**tais**"; "**Priscilla e Ricardo**"; "**Amande Hiromu-Chan**"; "**Shinku Mitsuki**"... MUITO OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE PELOS REVIEWS E OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAREM A HISTÓRIA!! Agradeço profundamente!!! DANKE SHÖN!!!

(Lúúúúú – "Mystical Higurashi" –, e "Mael Asakura" : Obrigada pela ajuda na revisão do capítulo!! .)

E. V. Bathory


	4. Chapter 4

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – Die Vampyr

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

PRISÃO DO DESEJO 

"(...) _Nós não podemos ser_

_O que você espera que sejamos_

_Nós não podemos ver através _

_das janelas do desespero._

_Começa o legado de fogo..."_

(Tradução do 3º verso da canção "Fire Legacy",

banda After Forever.)

**.:: Capítulo IV – Legado de Fogo ::. **

- E por que é que eu nunca deveria ter visto?!?!... – Pergunta Roy com um semblante totalmente confuso, querendo uma explicação.

- E-Eu... Não posso falar... – Ela responde olhando para baixo, enquanto puxa um lençol para cobrir a sua nudez perfeita, segurando com os braços o tecido à frente dos seios.

Os cabelos louros recaem sober os olhos, formando uma sombra, que logo é desfeita quando Roy puxa com uma _violenta_ delicadeza o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos para olhá-la nos olhos. Quando os olhos negros encontram os olhos ígneos dela, ele volta a falar, em tom de ordem.

- Tem que me dizer o que é!! Eu conheço esse símbolo!! É um círc...

- É um círculo de transmutação do fogo... O mesmo das suas luvas... – Ela corta-o. E continua... – Roy... Agora que você viu... Não posso mais guardar esse segredo...

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, o alquimista se acalma, passa as mãos nos cabelos molhados de suor pelo recente esforço que fazia ao investir contra o corpo dela. Depois de recuperar totalmente seu fôlego, ele pergunta mais uma vez, mas agora bem mais tênue do que antes:

- Então fale-me agor... Por favor, Riza... O que é isso?... Me fale e... Me deixe ver outra vez...

Riza fica um pouco pensativa, mas, àquela altura, já não tinha mesmo como esconder mais nada. Ela, então, põe-se ajoelhada na cama, com o lençól a lhe cobrir, porém deixa que as costas fiquem expostas e se vira para que ele pudesse ver a tatuagem. A bela não pôde conter um arrepio que lhe correu como um choque por todo o corpo quando ele encostou as mãos onde o desenho estava em sua pele delicada.

É incrível, pensa Roy naquele momento, que tal imagem pudesse estar ali, nas costas dela, e mais incrível ainda que a pele dela fosse tão macia se ela era uma mulher que não se dedicava muito às vaidades, concentrando seu tempo quase que integral às obrigações militares... Riza era mesmo perfeita, e ele adorava ter de admitir isto, contrarindo a sua teoria de que "não existe nada perfeito"... Ela era!!

Depois de devanear um pouco na maciês da pele dela, ele volta a atenção para o desenho, para a tatuagem. Antes que ele começasse a mencionar para ela contar detalhes, ela começa ininterruptamente...

- O meu pai foi um grande alquimista manipulador do oxigênio e das chamas, e ele foi seu mestre, Roy... Disso você já sabe e eu sei... Porém, há uma parte da história dele que você não conhece... – Ela começa a contar o que ele queria saber com a voz mais firme... – Quando eu ainda era pequena, devia ter uns nove anos, não mais que isso, meu pai sumiu por um longo período de nossa casa, logo depois que ele fêz de você um alquimista completo e você foi para a escola militar... ... Minha mãe ficou muito preocupada, porque eles se amavam **muito** e ela achou que ele poderia ter morrido, não sei bem... Mas, depois de alguns meses, ela começou a achar que ele tinha nos abandonado mesmo e começou a adoeçer de tristeza... Foi então que, sem mais nem menos, ele voltou... Estava bastante diferente, mais magro, tossia muito, mas parecia muito feliz e falava que tinha conseguido o seu grande feito na alquimia: criar um tipo de fogo que jamais apagava... Nem com água, nem com terra, nem com vento...

- Uma vez ele falou sobre isso comigo... Que criaria um fogo assim... Porém eu... Nunca acreditei... – Ele fala, relembrando dos tempos passados. Riza continua:

- ...Pois ele conseguiu!... E nos mostrou, para mim e para a minha mãe que era verdade. A mamãe perguntou onde ele esteve e também se ele ia procurar por você no exército para te ensinar isto, mas meu pai responder apenas a segunda pergunta, falou que não faria isto... Que você tinha se corrompido por ter se tornado mais um "cão do exército" e não ia ensinar a você uma coisa tão poderosa... ... Mas aí... A tosse dele começou a piorar e, um dia, ele falou durante o jantar que não tinha muito tempo de vida. Então ele explicou o que aconteceu...

Riza vai narrando a história de seu pai com os olhos fechados, enquanto Roy, atento, passava a mão pela tatuagem dela, percorrendo com a ponta dos dedos o traçado daquele confuso círculo de transmutação. Ela continua:

- ...Na tentativa de criar o fogo que não apagava, ele acabou indo além do que poderia fazer e... Cometeu um Tabu... Você é um alquimista, sabe bem o que é um Tabu... É algo que um alquimista **nunca** deve fazer... Como transformar chumbo em ouro ou a transmutação humana... E ele tentou criar algo que não existia... Como acontece com todos os que cometem um Tabu, ele foi enviado para o Outro Lado da Porta...

- R-Riza... O seu pai viu a porta?!?!... E-Ele esteve dentro dela?!?!... – Ele pergunta com um tom de total perplexidade em sua voz. Jamais imaginaria que aquele que foi seu mestre, um homem sempre tão pacato, cometeria um ato desses.

- Não somente viu e esteve dentro dela como também atravessou-a!!... Ele esteve naquele mundo onde o Edward, o Alphonse e o pai deles estiveram uma vez... Lá, meu pai viu muitas coisas, conheceu muitos lugares e aprendeu novos idiomas... Lá ele conheceu técnicas novas de como usar o fogo e conseguiu criar o fogo-que-não-apaga... Depois, ele quis voltar para o nosso mundo... E por mais uma vez ele cometeu outro Tabu, abriu a porta novamente e, de alguma forma, conseguiu voltar... Porém, como punição por ter criado algo que apenas os Deuses poderiam criar, ele ficou muito, muito doente... E seu tempo estava no fim. Foi quando ele me chamou um dia e lembro-me com precisão do que ele falou : "_Filha, eu tenho certeza de que vou morrer, e, por isso, vou deixar com você a responsabilidade de guardar o segredo do fogo que não apaga... Eu o chamo de Legado de Fogo... Nunca deixe cair nas mãos de ninguém, muito menos dos cães do exército_ ..." ... ...Então, eu me lembro de ter visto a mão dele brilhar com uma chama muito forte... E eu desmaiei... ... Quando acordei, a casa estava lotada de gente que eu não conhecia, vestidos de preto... A mamãe chorava muito... Meu pai tinha morrido... E eu vi essa imagem nas minhas costas... Está vendo essas palavras escritas na imagem?... São de um idioma chamado Latim... Está escrito "_Libera me_" e "_Domine_"... Segundo o meu pai, quando ele ficava falando em Latim comigo, estas palavras significam "Livre-me" e "Senhor"... ... Não sei porquê ele escreveu isso... ...Mas eu já não posso mais perguntar a ele...

À esta altura, Riza já estava chorando com os olhos fechados, é quando sente os braços de Roy abraçando-a por trás, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela... Tão diferente do que fazia com ela há pouco mais de déz minutos atrás...

- E quando você deu por conta, era o segredo do seu pai...O "Legado de Fogo" que estava gravado nas suas costas para sempre... – Conclui Roy, acariciando os cabelos dela... - ... Aquele velho era um gênio!! – Solta uma risada debochada... – Só mesmo alguém com a competência dele para pensar em esconder o segredo da mais forte dentre as alquimias do fogo no corpo da própria filha!!...

- E depois que eu mesma entrei para o exército, fui sua subordinada e não podia ser totalmente leal... Porque guardava este segredo comigo e não podia contar por causa do que meu pai me pediu... Agora, acho que o mínimo que posso fazer é deixar que... ... Você obtenha esse conhecimento... ... Esse... Legado de Fogo...

- O que está dizendo?!? – Ele fala, virando-a para ele, sorrindo agora de uma maneira apaixonada... – Você sempre foi e sempre vai ser a subordinada mais fiél que eu já tive!! Eu não quero parecer interesseiro!! Não vou mais pedir para ver a imagem... Além disso, ter guardado o segrdo do seu pai foi a maior prova de que não existe ninguém mais confiável do que você, meu amor...

Riza fica um longo tempo olhando para ele e resolve perguntar, sem nenhum medo agora:

- Por que me chama de "_meu amor_" toda hora?...

- Porque eu te amo... – Ele responde com um tom de que aquela frase fosse algo aboslutamente natural, como se tivesse falado uma coisa óbvia... E era, para ele. – E... Também peço perdão... Por ter feito... O que eu fiz com você... Meu amor...

- Por que eu deveria acreditar e aceitar seu perdão?... – Ela sussurra. A frase dela provoca um suspiro de decepção em Roy, e ele sacode a cabeça negativamente.

- Não era bem isso que eu queria escutar...

Ficam, então, ambos em silêncio por uns minutos que, para eles, parecia que duraria a toda a eternidade. Escutavam apenas o som do tic-tac do relógio que ficava sobre a penteadeira do quarto. Naquele momento, qualquer palavra que fosse dita ou sequer mencionada estragaria por completo o quadro perfeito que se formava entre os dois. Os olhos já diziam tudo que precisava ser dito.

Estavam tão perto um do outro que as suas respirações inebriavam um ao outro. Estavam como sempre queriam estar... Abraçados, próximos... Mas, mesmo que não fosse necessário, ele ainda queria escutá-la dizer, dizer as três palavras que ele já disse à ela... A voz dela soa tão tênue, baixa, porém límpida, que poderia ser comparada a um canto lírico, não estaga o momento...

- _Roy... Eu... ... t... _

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar a crucial frase, o estouro de fogos de artifício é escutado por eles. O brilho que começava a se formar nos olhos de Roy é interrompido e substituído por um olhar surpreso e um tanto furioso... Por que bem naquele momento?.

Uma carreira de fogos de artifício, depois outra e mais outra... E logo vêm de longe as vozes gritantes das pessoas pelas ruas, que estavam a festejar enquanto o céu era iluminado pelo brilho colorido dos fogos.

A atenção dos dois no quarto se volta inteiramente para a janela. Ambos levantam-se da cama e correm para a janela. Lá, percebendo que a noite já se ia alta, pois já se viam estrelas e a lua, majestosa no céu, Roy pragueja:

- Droga!!... Por que justo agora?!?!?!?

- Não diga isso, Roy... – Diz Riza sorrindo, ainda segurando o lençol enrolado no corpo... – As pessoas estão festejando com razão... Esqueceu que é hoje que se completa um ano que não acontecem mais guerras?... Esta data vai ser para sempre importante prá eles... E... Prá nós também...

- "_Prá nós também_"?... – Roy pergunta, retomando o seu brilho no olhar... – Então quer dizer que você...

Como se ignorasse o que ele tentava lhe dizer, Riza corre até o armário, abre a prte e começa a escolher entre as roupas dela que ele havia trazido algo que fosse bem bonito. Sorrindo de uma maneira extremamente graciosa, ela fala, animada como Roy nunca viu:

- É uma comemoração nacional!! Roy, eu quero ir lá também!! Vai ser como os antigos festivais!! Vamos?...

É claro que, no fundo, o que ele mais queria era poder escutá-la dizer que o amava com a mesma franqueza com que ele falava para ela, porém, ignorar aquele olhar brilhante e o pedido que ela lhe fizera era demais para ele. Claro que não podia recusar, no entanto, tinha de ser prudente.

- Eu até queria ir com você, mas... Se lembra do que eu falei?... Eu disse ao Armstrong, ao Havoc e aos nossos amigos que falassem para a mídia e a quem mais perguntasse que nós estaríamos de férias em uma cidade longe daqui... O que aconteceria se, derepente, o Marechal e sua acompanhante de viajem aparecessem no meio do festival de comemoração?...

- Roy, não está vendo como as pessoas estão passando vestidas?!... É como naqueles bailes de máscaras!! Ninguém vai nos reconhecer se estivermos usando máscaras...

- Mas eu nem tenho uma máscara, tampouco uma fantasia!!

- Tudo bem... Isso a gente consegue lá mesmo... – Ela arremata, pegando um vestido longo, de tecido brilhante, com um grande decote, por sinal, a única roupa "extravagante" que ela possuía, comprada para um baile militar e que ela só usou uma única vez.

Para o coração apaixonado dele não era mais possível recusar o pedido dela. Num instante, ela encontrou no armário dele uma roupa cujo tom de cor combinasse com o da roupa dela e mandou-o se torcar no banheiro enquanto ela se trocava no quarto.

Depois de ambos estarem vestidos, Riza o puxava pela mão para irem logo às ruas comemorar como se nada de ruim entre eles houvesse acontecido... Ele sabia que, de alguma maneira, ela havia gostado, nem que fosse um ínfimo, daquele ataque que ele fêz... Ela o amava e ele já sabia disso, ela só não havia falado... No fundo, ela ainda guardava um pouco de sua inocência, como se fosse ainda uma adolescente conhecendo o mundo, apesar de já ter estado em várias guerras. E Roy adorava ver isso... Vê-la perder a formalidade e a seriedade, para se deixar divertir.

Depois de recusar a escolta dos guardas que faziam a guarda da mansão, pois queria sair como se fosse uma pessoa comum, Roy foi com Riza para a rua, que estava lotada e colorida. A música alta das várias bandas que tocavam uma em cada ponto da Cidade Central animava aquela população já tão sofrida pelas guerras, e que agora comemoravam um ano de paz.

No meio de tanta comemoração, ninguém reparou, de fato, quem eles eram... Quem ele era!! Como Riza havia falado, logo conseguiram um par de máscaras, e, assim como todos ali, eles também estavam "protegidos" pela máscara nos rostos, que lhes cobriam só até a altura dos olhos, enfeitadas, permitindo a boca ficar livre, e podiam se divertir, afinal, desde que a comemoração mascarada surgiu era esta mesmo a função do apetrecho no rosto: esconder a identidade de quem o usa afim de que pudessem se divertir sem ter que prestar contas a ninguém, afinal, de máscara e no meio de uma festa, todos são iguais.

A música alta, as batidas do compasso... As pessoas que dançavam em volta deles... Num instante, estavam dançando também, de mãos dadas, abraçados... Estavam tão compenetrados que não perceberam que estavam bem no meio de uma roda e, derepente, uma jovem que estava vestida com uma fantasia de colombina, se aproxima deles, despertando os dois.

- Vocês são casados, não são?... Nós somos ciganos recém-chegados à Cidade Central... Aqui na nossa roda de comemoração todos somos casais, e nenhum casal pode ficar destacado!! Venham, ajudem a aumentar nossa roda!! – Diz, voltando para a roda e pegando na mão de um rapaz que estava fantasiado de pierrô, o eterno par da colombina.

Riza fica imediatamente corada. Roy sorri. Não, não eram casados, mas, se pareciam ser a ponto da moça fantasiada ter-lhes perguntado isto, é porque eles, de fato, pareciam ficar bem juntos...

A noite foi longa... Se divertiram muito numa comemoração merecida, pois, se havia paz agora, foi porque, antes, eles mesmos – e ele principalmente – deram literalmente o seu sangue para a nação ser outra vez um local tranqüilo e bom para se viver.

A manhã já começava a despontar no horizonte, bem ao longe, com os primeiros raios de sol começando tímidos no céu, e ainda havia um ou outro pequeno grupo de pessoas comemorando nas ruas. A música já era mais baixa e, nos canteiros e bancos das praças, pessoas que beberam demais estavam dormindo, alguns ainda com os copos nas mãos, enquanto alguns casais trocavam beijos... Um típico amanhecer depois de uma noite de comemoração na cidade.

De volta à mansão, Roy e Riza estavam sentados lado a lado na mureta do terraço, olhando para o que ainda restava da comemoração. De fato, ninguém os havia descoberto durante a festa e, quando as ruas estavam menos lotadas, o que facilitaria que eles fossem reconhecidos, foram embora.

O engraçado é que, desde que saíram à rua e foram festejar, não trocaram uma só palavra, exceto pelo momento em que a moça fantasiada de colombina lhes perguntou se eram casados. Já na roda dos ciganos, Riza apenas comentou com Roy "_Eles realmente acham que nós somos casados_...", ele nada respondeu, apenas sorriu, e nada mais falaram... Até aquele momento...

O frio que todas as manhãs se fazia presente antes do sol nascer completamente vem como de costume, e Riza abraça os próprios ombros com frio. Àquela hora, com a luz do dia chegando, seu vestido brilhoso não parecia condizer, porém, assim como todas as pessoas que saem de uma lomga comemorção noturna, ela pouco se importava se sua roupa combinava com a hora presente ou não.

Ao vê-la abraçar os próprios ombros, Roy imediatamente passa o braço sobre os ombros dela e a aconchega perto dele. Era aquele mais um momento que palavras eram dispensáveis, porém, meio que do nada, Riza se lembra de uma história que seu pai costumava contar e que, naquele momento, seria perfeita para ser contada.

- _Uma vez meu pai me contou uma história que contavam naquele mundo que ele conheceu atrás da Porta_... – Diz a voz melodiosa dela... – ..._Dizia a lenda que há muitos, muitos milênios atrás, quando Deuses e homens andavam juntos pelo mundo, as pessoas nasciam com duas cabeças: uma masculina, e uma feminina. Esses seres que tinham duas cabeças eram felizes assim, porque, desde que nasceram, já estavam junto da pessoa que eram para ficar com eles para sempre... Contudo, um dia, uma Deusa que era muito malvada e invejosa da felicidade dos outros, quis acabar com aquela alegria, e lançou um raio sobre aqueles seres... E eles se separaram, e tiveram que começar a procurar pelo mundo as suas metades... Não estavam mais colados às pessoas que amavam e nem nasciam mais juntos... E, por causa disto é que, até hoje, e sempre será assim, as pessoas estão eternamente fadadas a procurar aquela que vai lhe completar... _

- Eu não preciso mais procurar... – Roy responde depois de um tempo, achando muito bonita a história que Riza escutou de seu pai.

- Nem eu...

Roy, que estava com o olhar longe enquanto escutava a história contada por Riza, vira-se para ele com um olhar espantado... O que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras?, ele pensa. Uma brisa fraca, porém que trazia o frio da manhã passa por entre eles e ela se afasta um pouco do abraço dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. E então, depois de um momento de silêncio, a voz suave, porém firme dela diz...

- Roy... **Eu te amo**!...

**(Continua...) **

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Olá!! Puxa, não esperava tanta receptividade à minha história!! Obrigada mesmooooo!!!

Bem, como puderam notar, na parte em que Riza conta sobre o passado de seu pai, para quem lê o mangá, vai perceber que eu apenas me baseei na história original do mangá e adaptei para que ficasse mais "a cara" desta fic. Tomara que não desagrade a quem conhece a original... É apenas um dos devaneios da autora...

E, para quem é româtico, este capítulo foi um prato cheio, contudo, para quem está acompanhando mas não curte muito romantismo, peço desculpas se ficou "meloso" em algumas partes... Afinal, eles se amam, e quem ama é "meloso"!!

Para quem achar que a história "desandou" porque o capítulo anterior da fic foi mais agitado e este não, a seqüência da história trará mais capítulos quentes e com bastante ação, já que este ficou mais parado... Isto foi premeditado!!

Bom, é isso... Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo o/ ... Reviews são bem-vindos!!! Obrigada!! Danke Shön!!

(OBS.: devido à semana de provas e entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, o capítulo V da fanfic será atualizado na próxima semana.)

**»» Agradecimentos referentes ao "Capítulo III – Momento de Silêncio" ««**

PARA: "**Harumi**"; "**Integra Hellsing Tepes**" (Tepes?...É da família do meu amigo Vlad xD); "**ZEZIN**"; "**Mael Asakura**" (_meine Liebe_); "**P. Wings**"; "**naomi**"; "**Shinku Mitsuki**"; "**Mystical Higurashi**" ... MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!!!! DANKE SHÖN!!!!!!!!!!

E. V. Bathory.


	5. Chapter 5

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory - Die Vampyr

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

_" (...) Reuniões efêmeras sem interação_

_Seja sincero e anuncie que vais partir..._

_Os contos-de-fadas misturam-se com a realidade_

_Projetada nas ruínas de um castelo de ar..."_

(Tradução do 1º verso da canção "Ephemeral" - Banda After Forever.)

**.:: Capítulo V - Efêmero ::.**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------  
_Flashback (início)  
_----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Hughes chega à porta do apartamento de Roy, que ficava a algumas quadras do Quartel General do Leste, e bate três vezes. Não demora muito até que Roy abra a porta para o amigo. Ao abrir a porta, Roy mostra um semblante cansado, está com a barba pôr fazer e um olhar sem brilho. Hughes sorri e levanta a cesta que trazia nas mãos.

- Minha mãe fez essa torta de maçã... Quer um pedaço?

Roy sorri e deixa o amigo entrar. Já dentro do apartamento de Roy, Hughes vê no chão da sala o desenho de um círculo de transmutação proibido - o círculo de transmutação humana - e ingredientes em uma bacia ao lado do desenho. Roy estaria louco de tentar fazer a transmutação humana?...

- Roy... - Hughes fala com expressão séria ao ver aquilo tudo.

- Como você pode ver, isso é o que chamam de Tabú... - Fala lento e de olhos fechados.

- Eu não entendo nada de alquimia... - Começa Hughes, puxando Roy pelo colarinho da camisa - Mas tem uma coisa que eu sei é que, quando alguém comete um Tabú...

- Não se preocupe... Eu não fiz nada... - Fala enquanto Hughes o solta.

- Mas pelo jeito pretendia tentar...

- ...Porque muitos morreram. Na verdade, eu os matei...

- Era uma guerra...

- Você não sabe, você não estava lá...

- É, eu sei, eu não estava. Mas se você não queria matar pessoas em uma guerra, devia ter escolhido fazer serviços internos, como eu... Agora você acha que tornando-se alquimista federal pode se redimir trazendo de volta à vida pessoas que já morreram?... É isso?...

- Eu não sei... - Responde Roy com um ar de desleixo. Hughes não se contém diante da imprudência do amigo e lhe acerta um soco fraco no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Por acaso esse Tabú é algo tão simples assim a ponto de se realizar sem grandes estudos?!?... Ou você queria era se matar?... Porque, se era esse o caso, tem jeito mais fácil de fazer isso... - Diz, apontando para uma pistola em cima da mesa no canto da sala.

- No fim das contas, eu nem testei com medo de perder a vida... - Diz, desanimado, com a mão sobre o local onde Hughes o golpeara.

- Ah, isso tá claro...

- Afinal, eu não passo de um covarde!

- Todo mundo é!

- Esta... Minha vida inútil ainda pode ter alguma utilidade... Eu já me decidi: eu vou me tornar Marechal... Vou mudar os rumos desse país! Esta é a única coisa que eu posso fazer. - Fala agora mais forte e determinado, enquanto Hughes se acomoda numa cadeira e abre a cesta, retirando um pedaço da torta de maçã.

- Prá isso você vai precisar de gente que te entenda e possa te dar apoio... - Diz Hughes, provocando um instantâneo sorriso em Roy. Hughes come um pedaço da torta e, ainda de boca cheia, continua... - ...Hum... Eu vou trabalhar prá você e vou te colocar lá no topo, viu, meu amigo...

Roy sorri de volta para ele, senta-se na cadeira em frente e pega uma fatia da torta de maçã. Fica um tempo calado e também Hughes o fica e, só depois de ter tirado dois ou três pedaços da fatia que tinha em mãos, Roy fala:

- Se eu chegar ao topo... Será que ela vem comigo?...

- Basta você se declarar prá ela... Se não, ela nunca saberá...

- Eu temo que ela me dê um fora... Ela está muito acima de qualquer mulher que eu já tenha visto ou ouvido falar... Ela não só é bonita... Não, bonita, não... Ela é linda... Não só é linda como também é centrada, inteligente, íntegra, parece que nada tira aquele posto majestoso dela... - Diz Roy, jogando a cabeça para frente até encostá-la na mesa.

- Ah!! Não está vendo, seu idiota!! É tão apaixonado por ela que nem sequer se dá conta da cara de palhaço que você fica quando cita as qualidades dela!!... Conte logo de uma vez!!

- Eu nunca escondi de você e nem de ninguém que eu amo a Riza, mas acho que ela mesma não vê isso... Desde a época em que eu estudava alquimia com o pai dela eu sempre vi alguma coisa de especial nela... Mas, naquela época, ela era muito pequena ainda... Eu fiquei surpreso quando, anos depois, eu a reencontrei no exército!...E estava tão linda...

- Você fica falando essas coisas, mas nunca se declara prá ela!! Ué, o máximo que pode acontecer, se ela não te aceitar é ela mandar na sua cara que você é um canalha subversivo que sai com mil e uma garotas por aí...O que, em si, não é uma mentira...

- Hughes!!... Sabe muito bem que eu faço isso prá ver se desperto ciúmes nela!! Às vezes eu nem encosto nas meninas com quem eu saio... Mas... A Riza nunca parece sentir nada quando vê isso... Acho que ela não liga prá mim como homem... Só como superior dela no quartel... - Ficam mais um tempo em silêncio, apenas escutando o som do mastigar de cada um. A torta já estava quase no fim.

- Cara... Eu me lembro de uma vez, durante um exercício de treinamento que a gente tava fazendo, estávamos naquela trincheira na pior... Sem comida, sem água e a gente só ia ser resgatado de volta ao quartel em dois dias!!... Daí, começamos a falar dos nossos amores... Você falou que ia se declarar logo prá Riza porque não agüêntava mais vê-la e não poder abraçá-la e dar um beijo nela todo dia de manhã quando ela chegava prá trabalhar... E eu falei que a primeira coisa que eu ia fazer quando voltasse prá casa seria pedir a Gracia em casamento... E eu fiz isso!! Nós casamos, temos uma filha linda... E você?... Se acovardou... Não falou nada, continua sozinho e deprimido, com essas imagens da guerra na sua cabeça!! E ela está cada vez mais linda, ganhando mais títulos e ainda mais agora que deixou o cabelo crescer!! Tá cheio de urubu em volta dela, Mustang!! Abre o olho ou vai perder a sua Tenente!! Mas também, ela não se interessaria por você com essa cara de bêbado!!

- Hey!! Eu não bebi!!... - Protesta Roy, levantando-se... - Além disso... Eu não falei porque acho que ainda não é o momento certo de contar à ela...

- E quando vai ser?!?...Quando você estiver com cem anos?!?...Você já está velho demais, senhor Mustang, daqui a pouco não vai mais ter filhos, vai ter netos!!! Não tá mais na idade de ficar saindo com dez garotas por semana!! Seu coroa tarado... háháháháhá...

- Pode rir... - Diz, irônico... - Mas eu sou mais novo que você!!

- É, eu sei... Mas você já está com vinte e nove anos, meu velho, e nunca teve uma namorada séria!!... Justamente porque a Riza nunca te saiu da cabeça!! Quando, Roy, quando vai contar à ela?...

- Ela é bem mais jovem que eu...

- Tá, eu sei, ela tem vinte e um anos, mas desde quando isso é um impecilho?...

- Eu não sei... Mas vou afastar qualquer um que se aproxime dela!! Qualquer um!! Eu já fiz isso antes e farei de novo, se for preciso!! Nem que seja daqui a mil anos, mas ela **tem** que ser minha!! **Tem** que... Ficar comigo...

- E o que é que você vai fazer se não quer conquistar a dama da maneira tradicional?... Já sei!! - Começa Hughes novamente com um tom de brincadeira. - Você vai virar Marechal, vai morar numa mansão enorme, vai colocar centenas de guardas armados em volta da casa, vai seqüestrar a Riza e vai se trancar com ela lá até ela dizer que te ama!! E mais, quando ela finalmente se der por vencida e falar que te ama, vocês vão se casar e, um dia quando estiver velho, você vai escrever um livro sobre essa história e vai chamá-lo de quê?... Deixa eu ver um bom nome... Ah, já sei! "Prisão do Desejo", por Roy Mustang!!...Há Há Há Há Há Há!! - Ria-se Hughes de segurar a barriga diante da cara séria de Roy.

- Maes Hughes... Você tem que dar uma olhada nessa sua cabeça... Está cada vez pior... Acho que está lendo muito aqueles livros de romance da sua esposa... - Diz Roy com um semblante sério, mas com vontade de rir... - Mas eu gostei da sua idéia!! Por que não?...

- Tá maluco, velho?!?... Eu tô só brincando!! Fazer esse tipo de coisa é crime!! - Diz Hughes, ainda rindo um pouco.

- Quando eu for Marechal, eu vou decidir o que é crime ou não...

E, depois, continuaram os dois a rir e conversar de mais coisas a respeito do futuro, até que a noite caia e Hughes volte para sua família, deixando Roy mais uma vez sozinho...

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------  
_Flashback (fim)  
_----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

- R-Roy?... Ouviu o que eu disse?... Você está aí?... - A voz dela chama-o de volta à realidade depois de uma breve "viagem" que ele acabara de fazer... Sim, ela disse, finalmente disse que o amava!!

Os olhos negros dele num instante se encheram de um brilho intenso, feliz, surpreso... Roy não sabia o que sentir, não sabia **como** se sentir, pois as palavras dela, apenas aquelas três palavrinhas, ressonavam em sua cabeça com tamanha veemência quanto os sons da guerra, que eram terríveis, mas aquelas palavras não, eram o total oposto... Ah, se eram...

- Não... Não estou... - Ele responde feliz.

Logo, o alquimista salta da mureta do terraço para o chão firme, e puxa Riza para ele, fazendo-a gargalhar um pouco... E como ele amava aquela gargalhada... Abraçados que estavam, assim ficaram por algum tempo, até que ele a escutou dizer:

- Eu disse o que você queria escutar... Por que não diz nada?...

- Vou dizer... - Puxa o rosto dela para cima com imensa delicadeza... - Eu também te amo e vou repetir isso quantas vezes você quiser!!

- Não precisa... Eu já sei...

- Mas eu falo mesmo assim... - E, dito isto, abraça-a e beijam-se de leve, apenas um leve roçar de lábios... Depois, mais uma vez, mas mais quente, mais molhado, com as línguas se confundindo uma com a outra e, desta vez, com o concentimento de Riza, o que tornava tudo mais delicioso.

Depois de mais algum tempo se beijando, os dois começam a sentir o calor do sol sobre suas cabeças e a luz banhando o terraço da mansão. Estava ficando mais forte e quente e estava já na hora de descerem para tomar o desjejum e para descansarem, afinal, passaram a noite toda acordados... Mas nada que seus corpos estivessem pedindo descanso... Agora, tudo que queriam era ficar abraçados, juntos, colados, como na lenda antiga contada pelo pai de Riza.

Já dentro da grande casa de Roy, ele pergunta à ela, sem deixar de abraçá-la:

- Quer comer alguma coisa?... Passamos a noite toda fora e nem comemos nada...

- Hum... Sim, estou com um pouco de fome...

- Mas eu dispensei todos os empregados... Não se importa de fazermos a nossa própria comida?...

- Claro que não... - Responde ela sorrindo, e seguem para a cozinha, área da mansão que ela ainda não havia ido.

Na cozinha, depois de alguma bagunça típica de casais apaixonados na hora de preparar um lanche, entre beijos e abraços, Riza finalmente consegue preparar dois grandes sanduíches, daqueles que levam tudo dentro, para eles comerem, enquanto Roy providencia a bebida, que não poderia ser outra senão um vinho tinto muito apetitoso que ele guardava para a ocasião que ela falasse que o amava, como se fosse uma comemoração. Comeram em prato de louça oriental e beberam o vinho em taça de cristal, como não poderia deixar de ser. Era a primeira refeição que faziam juntos efetivamente depois de declarados que se amavam.

- Tenho uma coisa prá você... - Roy fala meio enigmático, depois de limpar a boca com o guardanapo ao término do seu sanduíche.

- O quê?... - Ela pergunta, colocando os pratos um sobre o outro para lavarem depois.

Roy se levanta da cadeira onde estava sentado e pega Riza pela mão, levando-a até a sua luxuosa sala de estar. E então:

- Feche os olhos, Riza... - Fala sorrindo, pegando as mãos dela abertas e colocando-as sobre os olhos dela... - Não abra até eu falar...

- O que você vai...

- Calma, é uma surpresa... - Ele diz, cortando-a.

Logo, ele pega uma pequena caixinha forrada de veludo preto e abre-a, enquanto Riza está com as mãos sobre os olhos, então, ele pede que ela estenda a mão direita na direção dele, mas que mantenha os olhos fechados. Assim ela o faz. Ele, então, coloca delicadamente um anél no dedo anular dela. Mesmo sem a ordem dele, ela reabre os olhos, espantada.

- O que é isso?!?... - Pergunta baixo, porém surpresa.

- ...Quer casar comigo?... - Fala sem rodeio algum.

Riza não diz nada, apenas levanta os olhos para fitá-lo com a expressão mais apaixonada possível. Não, aquele não era um "momento perfeito". Estavam os dois com os rostos cansados de uma noite inteira acordados numa festa, com as roupas amarrotadas, com os cabelos embaraçados e quase sendo vencidos pelo sono. Contudo, era naquele momento imperfeito que ele a estava pedindo em casamento. Afinal, nas próprias palavras dele "nada pode ser perfeito"... Mas se ela disser 'sim', aquele momento será perfeito.

Foram dez, vinte, trinta minutos que estiveram ali, parados, um olhando para o outro, ou apenas um, dois ou três segundos?... Não importa, o que importa é que Roy aguardava ansioso e apaixonado a resposta dela. Ela não fala. Fita outra vez o anél: simples, uma aliança dourada de largura mediana, de ouro, óbvio, com o nome dele gravado na parte que ficava voltada para a palma da mão dela. Ela nota que, na caixinha, ainda continha uma outra aliança, maior do que a estava em seu dedo. Riza pega aquela aliança e coloca-a no dedo anular da mão direita de Roy e sorri.

Os longos cabelos dourados soltos e caídos no rosto formavam uma moldura perfeita que ele não cansava de admirar, mas aquele quadro fica ainda mais belo quando ela, sorrindo, responde:

- Sim... - A voz soa firme, bela e simples, como deveria ser à altura daquela resposta.

Roy não consegue mais conter a alegria e agarra-a com imensa ternura, levantando-a no ar. Giravam como se fossem duas crianças rindo, felizes, até que caem no sofá, ele por cima dela, ainda rindo um pouco... Logo, ficam mais sérios, mas não menos felizes e começam a passar as mãos pelos cabelos um do outro, afagando um ao outro com imenso carinho e, então, começam a se beijar... Longamente... ...

Quando o beijo termina, Roy abre os olhos negros para fitar sua amada, mas ela mantinha-se de olhos fechados. Estava acordada, mas muito cansada pela noite toda que passara acordada. Sorrindo de olhos fechados, ela sabe que é observada por ele.

- _Se eu ficar aqui mais cinco minutos... Vou acabar dormindo..._ - Diz baixinho, como um sussurro.

- Agora deixa eu te contar uma coisa que ouvi há muito tempo e que você não sabe... - Ele começa a falar, ainda sobre ela, acariciando aquels fios da cor do ouro... - Sabe por que as pessoas que se amam sempre falam baixo, bem baixo, umas com as outras?... - Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, abrindo um pouquinho os olhos para fitá-lo, curiosa da resposta... - É porque os corações das pessoas que se amam estão tão próximos um do outro que não precisam falar alto e tampouco gritar para serem escutados... Então, os sussurros bastam para serem ouvidos... - E volta a beijá-la, mas agora apenas um leve encostar de lábios.

- E aonde você escutou isto?... - Ela pergunta sorrindo... - Também de alguém que atravessou alguma Porta para um outro mundo?...

- Não... Isso eu acabei de inventar... - E riem-se os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, Riza realmente começa a dar sinais de que estava mesmo precisando descansar e o mesmo se pode dizer de Roy, que, apesar de mais preparado do que ela para passar noites em claro, - mas apenas em situações de guerra, é lógico - ele também estava cansado.

Sem mais, vão-se os dois para o andar de cima, para o grande quarto dele. Uma vez lá, Riza vai diretamente para o banheiro tomar um banho quente. Durante o banho, ela fica relembrando tudo que lhe aconteceu em apenas dois dias que estava com Roy em sua mansão... Foi seqüestrada, algemada, provocada pelas palavras dele - e ele sabia muito bem usar as palavras... -, quase foi violentada, teve seu segredo descoberto, e, quando achava que iria odiá-lo para sempre, ele lhe pediu perdão, ela aceitou, foram comemorar um ano de paz numa festa na rua e, agora, ela havia acabado de dizer que aceitava se casar com ele!!

Muita coisa?... Sim... E olha que ela jurava já ter visto de tudo na vida, só por ter participado de várias guerras. Mas, no quesito relacionamentos amorosos, Riza realmente não sabia muita coisa além do passageiro romance que tivera quando havia acabado de entrar para a academia militar. Foi um romance rápido, mas muito bonito, daqueles que marcam para sempre mesmo não tendo durado tanto tempo.

Tinham a mesma idade, por volta dos dezoito anos (mas considerando que dezoito anos de idade dentro de um regime militar... Isto não dá muita sabedoria de vida além de fatos da guerra... Vida pessoal fica em último plano...) , portanto eram os dois muito jovens ainda, e ela ainda se lembra do nome dele, era Sander, contudo, seu sobrenome ela já não lembrava mais... Às vezes nem mesmo de seu rosto ela se lembrava, tanto tempo havia sido. Mesmo assim, era uma boa lembrança.

Com aquele rapaz, Riza deu seu primeiro beijo e aprendeu as primeiras agruras dos relacionamentos, como o momento fatídico da separação, mas era certo que sua vida amorosa estaria sempre ligada a um outro homem, alguns anos mais velho que ela, mas por quem ela já nutria um grande sentimento... Quando se formou e começou a ascender de cargo a cargo até chegar a Tenente, foi trabalhar diretamente com Roy Mustang... E desde então, nunca mais foi tocada por nenhum homem... A não ser nos sonhos que tinha com o próprio Roy...

Enquanto a água quente leva embora a espuma do sabonete perfumado que limpa o corpo de Riza, ela vai se recordando de alguns momentos tristes pelos quais passou quando Sander foi embora. Não foi porque quis... Foi porque impuseram isto a ele. Logo que ele a pediu em namoro e pensavam em assumir isto em público, Sander foi mandado para uma frente de batalha por algum superior e nunca mais foi visto. Claro que Riza procurou por ele depois que passou a ter cargos mais altos, porém, tudo que conseguia eram boatos, comentários... Uns diziam que ele ficou decepcionado com o exército e desertou. Outros que ele enamorou-se de uma moça da cidade que invadia com as tropas, casou-se e foi embora com ela... Mas Riza sabia que, o mais provável, é que ele tivesse morrido...

Ela deixa uma lágrima lhe escapar quando todas essas lembranças lhe vêm à cabeça, mas... Por que isto agora?, Pergunta-se Riza. Estava feliz!! Tinham acabado de acertar tudo, ela e o homem que sempre amou, e agora estava com os pensamentos voltados para o passado?... Melhor mesmo era deixar essas coisas para lá e ir descansar o corpo e a mente... Afinal, ela e Roy tinham ainda cinco dias para ficarem juntos ali, sem se importarem com nada além deles mesmos... Os problemas da nação, os assuntos das guerras, as respostas que tinham de dar para a imprensa sobre como estava o governo do país... Tudo isso estava lá fora... Agora, eram apenas eles...

Quando ela termina seu banho, lembra-se que sua camisola estava suja de dois dias anteriores, então, coloca uma camisa de Roy que estava lá. Fica grande, é claro, mas é até melhor assim, pois pode fazer a camisa dele de camisola. Volta, então, para o quarto e Roy já está lá. Recostado na cabeçeira da cama com os braços levantados para trás da cabeça. Ele estava novamente do jeito que ela mais gostava: cabelos molhados penteados para trás, camiseta que evidenciava os braços e de calças largas, bem à vontade...

- Demorou no banho, meu am... - Roy teve que parar de falar quando a viu sair do banheiro daquele jeito... Estava linda!!...Não, mais do que linda, estava linda e sexy!! Com a camisa dele... Se ele contasse à ela que já sonhou tantas e tantas vezes com ela vestindo a sua camisa para dormir, ela não acreditaria...

- Desculpe... Eu não tinha nenhuma roupa prá dormir, então peguei essa camisa sua... - Explica-se ela, com as faces meio coradas por estar vestida só com as roupas de baixo e a camisa dele por cima.

- O que é isso?... Não precisa se desculpar!! Você ficou linda assim!! - Ele diz, levantando-se da cama e indo até ela, para abraçá-la.

Já abraçados, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e olha para a janela. Já era dia claro e os raios de sol estariam entrando no quarto não fosse pelas cortinas mais claras que estavam jogadas sobre as janelas. Riza se afasta um pouco do abraço dele e solta as amarras que prendiam as cortinas mais escuras, para o quarto ficar adeuqado para dormirem.

- Estamos ficando muito desregrados... Olha só... Sete horas da manhã!... Esta é a hora que deveríamos estar acordando... E estamos indo dormir!! - Diz rindo, mas preocupada com o horário.

- Ora... E qual é o problema?... Estamos de "férias" ou não?...

- É... Tem razão... Bem... Vou descansar... O que eu digo?... "Bom dia" ou "boa noite"? - Ele ri, sem saber a resposta, e ela continua... - Aliás... Em qual quarto eu vou dormir, mesmo?...

Riza vê Roy fazer uma expressão de estranhamento. O que ele estranhara?... A pergunta dela?... Ora, era natural que ela precisaria descansar, mas não poderia ser no mesmo quarto que ele, pensa ela, já que não são casados ainda. Isto era natural para ela... Para ele, não.

- Ora, Riza... Vai dormir aqui... Comigo!! - Ele responde, franzindo uma sombrancelha.

- A-Aqui?!?!... - Ela chega a gaguejar quando ele faz a pergunta.

- Algum problema?...

- É que eu... - Ela fala hesitante e pára derepente.

Pronto!! Alguma coisa tinha mesmo de sair errado naquele dia tão perfeito!! Perfeito?... Não, perfeição era algo que, difinitivamente, não existia. Se Roy disse alguma certa na vida, com certeza foi a frase de que nada pode ser perfeito. Havia mais um segredo que ela não queria que ele descobrisse... Mas ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde: a virgindade dela. Como explicar a ele que ela era virgem se passava uma imagem tão imponente e emancipada de si mesma?...

- É que você...?... - Roy fala no lugar dela.

- É que eu não acho certo dormirmos juntos se não somos casados ainda e...

- Riza... - Ele fala em tom debochado... - Só pode estar brincando, meu amor!! Eu já até a vi nua, porque esse pudor só em deitar na cama e dormir comigo?... Além disso, você é minha noiva e não há problema nenhum...

Noiva... Só então a "ficha caiu" da sua situação: estava noiva e iria se casar com ele!! E ela estava sem palavras mais uma vez, como no começo daquele caso todo, quando uma única frase dele a deixava sem ação por vários minutos. Ela, então, engole seu medo (medo que tinha de ele atacá-la mais uma vez, mas agora que ele já prometeu casar-se com ela, certamente não faria nenhuma loucura...) e responde, com um sorriso fraco:

- E-Está bem... Acho que dormir não faz mal... ...

Ele sorri e entrelaçam as mãos. Olham para as alianças nos dedos um do outro e seus olhares diziam "eu te amo" sem que, sequer, movessem os lábios. Deitam-se e beijam-se antes de a luz do abajur apagar e eles dormem, abraçados... É fato que Roy até poderia pedir para fazer amor com ela quando acordassem, mas... Uma hora isto teria que acontecer e não era exatamente isto que preocupava Riza agora...

Tudo estava tão bem que, nos pensamentos de Riza, alguma coisa estava errada... E estava... Sempre teria algo errado... Mas o que era?... E por que ela se sentia assim?... Está quase adormecendo nos braços do homem que ama... Tudo tem de estar bem... Por que será que a felicidade é tão... Efêmera.  
Mas, como a própria lei da Troca Equivalente reza: se algo está bem agora, é porque um preço tem de ser pago para isto... E que preço é este?...

**(Continua...)**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Olá!!!

Não resisti e, mesmo no meio da semana de provas, tive que atualizar logo... Na verdade, estes dias, eu andei me sentindo meio angustiada (tenho umas paranóias às vezes que ninguém entende! Agora mesmo estou meio assim...) e, quando fico assim, escrevo, escrevo até não dar mais prá ver se a mente espairece e eu me livro dos meus "problemas mentais"... Desculpem se eu fui meio extensiva nesse capítulo, mas eu estava afim mesmo de espairecer a mente!!... Contudo, isto não afetou o rumo da fic... Acho que ficou dentro dos padrões...

No começo do capítulo houve um longo Flashback de uma conversa entre Roy e Hughes. Do começo do Flashback até a parte em que Hughes fala que vai ajudar Roy a colocá-lo lá em cima foi uma transcrição literal de uma cena do capítulo em que o Hughes morre, o "Cerimônia de despedida", mas, depois disto, o que foi colocado a mais foi idéia desta morta-viva aqui. Espero que tenha agradado, apesar de ter ficado longo. Aliás, eu falo ali das idades deles, mas eu as "inventei"... Se alguém souber alguma informação sobre as idades verdadeiras do Roy e da Riza, poderia me informar num review?... Desde já agradeço!!

»» Agradecimentos referentes ao "Capítulo IV - Legado de Fogo" : ««

PARA: **"Ghata Granger"; "lady-chan"; "Mystical Higurashi"; "naomi"; "Harumi"; "Mael Asakura"** (_meine Liebe_);** "Amande Hiromu-Chan"; "tais"; "P.Wings"; "Integra Hellsing Tepes"; "Shinku Mitsuki"**... MAIS UMA VEZ OBRIGADA!!! Cada review é imensamente precioso e espero que tenha valido a pena a leitura deste e dos capítulos anteriores a este!! Aguardo mais reviews e agradeço novamente todos os que já recebi!! DANKE SHÖN!!!!!!!!

Aliás, aquela lenda que a Riza conta para o Roy é de verdade mesmo. Também acho-a linda demais. Trata-se de uma lenda que começou a se espalhar pelo povo greco-romano na época que o império romano dominava, para explicar o porquê de as pessoas estarem sempre à procura de alguém certo para amar... Criatividade mil daquela gente, não é mesmo?...E obrigada pelo desejo de boa prova que eu recebi... Apoio moral ajuda mesmo!! Danke!!!

Mais uma vez, agradeço aos meus queridos que estão acompanhado a fic a paciência que todos tiveram de aguardar esta atualização e prometo postar as continuações com a mesma média de freqüência com a qual estava fazendo. Mael Asakura, meine Liebe, obrigada pelo apoio em tudo!!

É isso, até o capítulo VI...

E. V. Bathory


	6. Chapter 6

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contém cenas fortes (Lime Hentai). Quem se sentir ofendido com tal conteúdo, pode evitar a leitura desta parte do capítulo e pular para a parte final deste, pois haverá fatos que mudarão os futuros acontecimentos da fic e, quem não ler, ficará perdido. **

"_...Eles te disseram para não ceder à tentação_

_...Tire suas próprias conclusões..._

_Caos interminável em minha cabeça_

_Por que não há lugar para eu me esconder?_

_Deixe eu me libertar..." _

(Tradução de trecho da canção "_Yield To Temptation_" –

Banda After Forever)

**.:: Capítulo VI – Ceder À Tentação ::. **

**Os** olhos cor do céu da noite de Roy se abrem... E ele ainda está sonolento. Ao começar a acordar, o alquimista vê Riza ainda dormindo, enroscada em seu corpo. O jovem Marechal sorri, feliz por mais um sonho seu estar sendo concretizado: acordar ao lado da única mulher que sempre amou. Ao olhar na direção da janela, Roy nota que ainda está de tarde, pois os últimos raios de sol ainda entravam pelas brechas da pesada cortina sobre a janela.

Roy não se move, nem mesmo se espreguiça, limitando-se a apenas bocejar, afim de que ela não acorde, para poder ficar observando mais de perto, como sempre quis fazer, o rosto dela, a beleza dela. Tão imponente e forte quando está empunhando sua pistola, mas não indefesa e bela quando está dormindo... Com uma expressão apaixonada, ele toca a pele de pêssego do rosto dela, e acaba por fazê-la acordar. Ele sorri, como se a recepcionasse de volta do sono.

- _Puxa... que sono..._ – Riza fala baixo, meio entorpecida... – _Dormiu bem, Roy_?... – E sorri por fim.

- Ao seu lado... Mesmo com os piores pesadelos, eu dormiria bem... – Responde sorrindo, ainda passeando com as costas da mão suavemente pela face dela.

- _Hum... Sabe... Romantismo não combina com você..._ – Ela fala, enquanto vai se espreguiçando de maneira adorável... E até mesmo sensual.

- Ora... E o que combina comigo, então?... – Replica Roy com um ar malvado.

- _Muitas coisas..._ – Ela fala absolutamente enigmática, enquanto esfrega os olhos de um tom âmbar perfeito.

- Por exemplo...?... – Fica aguardando uma resposta dela, mas como ela nada diz, ele retorna... – Será que aquelas coisas que você ficou gemendo enquanto dormia combinam?...

- Eu?!?!?... Gemendo?!?!? – Surpreende-se Riza e sua voz fica mais firme. Ela acredita que ele estava brincando maldosamente com ela... E isso porque mal acabaram de acordar.

- Gemendo sim, senhora... – Ele torna a respondê-la com seu sorriso metódico nos lábios... E prossegue... – E eu ouvi bem o meu nome no meio dos seus delírios...

- Okay... Vou fingir que acredito... – Ela replica, sorrindo adorávelmente sensual, enquanto vai se esgueirando pela cama até deitar a cabeça no peito dele novamente... – E... O que exatamente eu estava falando?... – Ela pergunta, fazendo-se de desentendida. Claro que não se lembraria com precisão, mas Riza já se conhecia, e sabia que, vez ou outra, tinha certos tipos de sonhos com ele...

- Você fala que... – Ele pára. Fica acariciando os cabelos cor de ouro dela e, depois, com o mesmo tom metódico, diz... – Quer que eu fale ou que eu faça?...

Riza não se contém, precisa levantar. E levanta. Olha para Roy de maneira surpresa... Tudo bem, estavam noivos, mas ele estava começando a se tornar "atrevido". Aliás, pensa Riza, não era exatamente ele quem era o atrevido ali, pois ela mesma já se pegou várias e várias vezes sonhando acordada com ele fazendo coisas "impróprias"... Impóprias, mas extremamente deliciosas!! E essas mesmas coisas impróprias se passam por sua cabeça nesse exato momento.

- O que foi?... – Pergunta Roy, retirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela.

- Não foi nada... Eu só... Queria entender como você pode ser tão... ... ... – Ela não diz nada depois, o que provoca curiosidade em Roy.

- Tão o quê?...

- Tão impertinente e malvado... – Ela responde, enquanto ele pega uma das mãos dela, pousa-a sobre seu peito e começa a fazê-la deslizar, afim de que ela sentisse a pele dele... – Isto é uma provocação?...

- Você gosta de ser provocada...

- Tem razão... – Ela replica, com um olhar sensual e começando a se revelar pouco inocente.

- Riza... O que você sentiu de verdade quando soube que eu seguia você?... Quando soube que eu fotografava você só para ficar vendo depois?... – Pergunta Roy segurando o pulso dela delicadamente enquanto a mão dela fica parada bem no meio do tórax dele.

- ...Eu... Acho que gostei... – Responde depois de algum tempo pensando.

- "Acha"?...

- Não... – Ela começa a se debruçar sobre ele, ficando com o queixo apoiado onde antes estava sua mão e torna a olhar para o rosto dele... – Eu gostei de verdade... Gostei de saber que você ficava me espionando... Só prá saber o que eu fazia quando não estava na sua presença...

- Que bom...

Roy sorri. Era exatamente esta a resposta que ele queria escutar. Contudo, Riza parecia estranha, pensa Roy, ela estava começando a ficar mais receptiva do que antes... Mais "solta"... Nem parecia com a menina assustada que ele "seqüestrou" há dois dias atrás. Imediatamente, Roy levanta-se da cama e pede um segundo à Riza, indo em direção à porta que dava para uma outra sala dentro do quarto dele. Ela aproveita-se deste momento para ir ao banheiro, pois disto precisava, e, depois penteia-se.

Logo que ela retorna ao quarto, vê Roy sentado na cama, enchendo duas taças grandes de um vinho tinto muito apetitoso. Ela não se contém e pergunta:

- O que é isso, senhor Marechal?... Pretende me dar um porre para que eu fique obediente às suas ordens?... – Diz encostando-se em uma das quatro pilastras que circundavam a grande cama, as quais prendiam o toldo.

- Não... Só que eu quero que você continue se "soltando" e isso aqui vai te dar uma ajudinha nisso... – Ele então, estende a taça à ela. Riza pega-a e toma um gole rápido, olha para ele e replica:

- É uma boa tática... Mas eu pensei melhor e acho que é bom que paremos por aqui...

- Como assim "paremos por aqui"...?...

- Roy... Eu tenho uma coisa para contar a você... – Ela fala com um semblante preocupado, enquanto se aproxima dele e senta-se ao seu lado na cama, segurando a taça apoiada agora nos joelhos.

- É muito sério?... – Pergunta Roy também preocupado. Se ela queria lhe contar algo a ponto de cortar aquele momento sensual que viviam, deveria ser importante mesmo.

- É uma coisa sobre mim... – Ela fala e Roy olha para ela como quem diz "continue...". Ela prossegue balançando um pouco a taça com o vinho... – Talvez a imagem que eu sempre passei de mim mesma fôsse de uma mulher forte e independente, dona si e que não deve nada a ninguém... De certa forma isto é verdade... Desde que meus pais faleceram, eu nunca dependi de ninguém... Sempre me discipplinei e me sustentei sozinha... Contudo... Este tipo de imagem pode passar um outro tipo se interpretação de mim... De que eu sou... Como é que posso falar sem parecer vulgar?... De que eu sou sexualmente _emancipada_... – Ela diz tudo tomando imenso cuidado na escolha das palavras... – Só que... Acho que vou surpreender você com uma coisa... – Ela olha para ele finalmente e faz uma breve pausa. Quando Riza pensa em continuar, é Roy quem diz:

- Que você é... ... ...Virgem?...

Riza não consegue conter o olhar de espanto e arregala os olhos em surpresa. Está certo que ele conhecia a vida dela, mas tão intimamente?, pensa Riza.

- Co-Como sabia disso ?!?!?!?... Até nisso você me observava ?!?!?!– Ela pergunta mudando, inclusive, o tom de voz.

- Bom... – Começa Roy em seu tom calmo e metódico... – Na verdade, quanto a isto, eu não te espionava, se é que é correto dizer assim... Eu apenas usei um pouco de lógica... Você nunca teve um namorado... Nunca a vi sair com nenhum homem... E você já está comigo, digo, trabalhando comigo, desde a guerra de Ishbar... E você era bem mais nova, quase adolescente... Então, não acho que tenha feito nada de lá para cá... – Sorri, como quem acaba de ganhar um prêmio... – Isso significa que eu sou _mesmo_ o primeiro homem da sua vida...

- Ora!! – Riza levanta-se quase derrubando o vinho na taça. Era como se ele a tivesse dado uma bofetada no rosto com aquele comentário... Desde quando ele ser o primeiro homem da vida dela era algo fútil a ponto de ele pensar assim?... Além disto, pensa Riza, ele não era o primeiro de todos... Ela já havia tido uma paixão... O tal rapaz chamado Sander, que foi para a guerra e nunca mais retornou... Riza prossegue... – ...Roy... Prá você, então, é como se isso fosse um prêmio?!?

- Acalme-se, Riza... – Ele fala, levantando-se e colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela... – Eu não disse isso... Só me senti feliz por saber que a mulher que eu amo nunca foi tocada por nenhum outro além de mim...

- E... Se tivesse sido... Você acharia ruim?... – Ela pergunta, contrariada.

- Também não disse isso... – Responde calmo... – Mas... Se tivesse sido, apenas mudaria minha forma de pensar... Mas o fato real é que não aconteceu... E eu estou feliz por isso. Acho que tenho direito de me sentir assim...

- _É claro..._ – Ela replica meio sussurrante, enquanto bebe de uma vez um grande gole, quase esvaziando a taça... – Bom... Mas, talvez eu deva fazer jus à minha fama de "jovem mulher independente" e mude a minha postura... Se você merecer...

- Está querendo dizer que só vai deixar eu te tocar quando nós nos casarmos?...

- Agora é você quem está supondo coisas... – Ela termina de falar bebendo o todo o resto do vinho de uma vez só e coloca a taça em cima da mesinha que havia ali, num gesto preciso... – Mas não vou ser tão _boazinha_ assim...

- Já imaginava que não... – Roy responde sorrindo. Era possível ver, desde já, uma certa exitação à cada palavra dele... – Então... O que vai fazer, minha bela rainha?...

Riza volta o olhar para ele sorridente. "Minha bela rainha", ele a chamou. E ela gosta do apelido. Passaria, portanto, a ser o tratamento entre eles: "rei" e "rainha"...

- Acaba de me dar uma ótima idéia, meu querido rei... – Ela começa a caminhar na direção de uma cômoda ao lado da penteadeira, que tinha em cima um tabuleiro de xadrez com as peças dispostas ainda sem um jogo começado...

- Do que está falando?... – Pergunta, curioso.

- Ora, é bastante simples: Uma partida estratégica de xadrez... Se você vencer... Faço o que o meu querido rei quiser esta noite... Se eu te vencer, terá que esperar até a nossa lua-de-mel de verdade, depois do casamento, para tocar na sua _bela rainha_...

Um jogo. Roy fica mais exitado e sorridente. Ele não se contém em sua urgênca por vencer logo aquela partida e diz:

- Fará o que eu quiser esta noite?... "Esta noite"?... Mas ainda está de tarde... Veja, o dia ainda está um pouco claro...

- Mas quem foi que disse que você vai me vencer tão logo?... Além disso, talvez a noite caia e você não consiga me vencer... – Ela fala de uma maneira especialmente _sexy_, passando um dedo por cima do lábio dele... Ele pensa em avançar na direção dela, mas é ela quem o contém... – Ãh, Ãh, Ãh... – Balança negativamente a cabeça... – Antes o senhor tem que me vencer, querido rei...

Não esperam nem mais um minuto. Começam a partida. Ora, Roy era um excelente jogador de xadrez, estrategista de máxima capacidade, portanto, não seria difícil para ele vencer uma partida de xadrez. Contudo, há que se lembrar que ele havia aprendido grande parte das táticas daquele milenar jogo com o próprio pai de Riza, logo, ela também possuía os mesmos conhecimentos que ele, depreendidos de seu pai. Não seria fácil, pensa ele agora...

Aquela partida, realmente, não estava fácil. O vinho que voltaram a beber só ajudava a incendiar a exitação que, a cada minuto que se passava, aumentava... Não apenas nele, mas nela também...

Riza era muito inteligente, e agora ele vê que ela é tão boa estrategista quanto ele. Ainda mais quando ela se utilizava de sua sensualidade para fazê-lo se perder na imagem dela e parar de pensar um pouco na estratégia do jogo, como no momento em que ela, de propósito, deixou uma gota do vinho escorrer do quixo e pingar no colo e ele desviou sua atenção para esta cena, e ela lhe "comeu" duas peças, um Peão e uma Torre.

Apesar da visível desvantagem, Roy sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal, o trato entre eles era que, só se ele ganhasse, a teria da maneira que quisesse... Tinha que ganhar! E, quem além de Roy Mustang seria capaz de virar um jogo como aquele?... Ninguém além de ele mesmo. E ele vira! Consegue transformar aquele jogo a seu favor como Riza nunca viu ninguém fazer. E, no final, vence a loura lhe tirando a última peça, a rainha. Talvez, apenas talvez, ela tenha dado uma certa "ajudinha" para ele ganhar aquele jogo. Talvez, e apenas talvez, ela quisesse mesmo que ele ganhasse...

- Cheque mate, rainha... – Diz, sorridente o jovem Marechal, se enclinando para trás na poltrona, de frente para Riza. Contrariada, porém sorridente de uma maneira que ele adorava ver, ela responde:

- Okay, aceito a derrota, senhor rei... – E ela inclina-se para trás também em sua poltrona, cruzando os braços.

Ficam, então, ambos se entreolhando um longo tempo. Riza olha para o lado ja janela e nota que, àquela hora, já estava de noite, e comenta:

- Não falei que não me venceria tão logo?...

- É... Mas eu venci... E quero meu prêmio... – Cruza ele também os braços e fica olhando para ela com aquele sorriso adorável de eterno sedutor.

Riza se levanta. Roy a acompanha com os olhos... O que ela faria?, pensa ele. Por que ela estava a retirar a única peça de roupa que vestia de maneira sensual para ele?... Sim, ela ainda estava vestida com a camisa dele até aquele momento, que colocou para dormirem juntos na manhã daquele dia, e agora, afora as roupas de baixo – calcinha e sutiãn – sua camisa era a única roupa que ela usava. Contudo, ela causa uma surpresa extrema nele quando toma uma atitude que ele jamais esperaria por parte dela: joga para o lado a camisa e também as roupas de baixo, dando a ele novamente a visão de seu corpo nú e, finalmente, ela se senta no colo dele, pondo uma perda de cada lado, como quem vai andar a cavalo.

Surpreso ao extremo, Roy não contém o olhar arregalado para ela. Riza, sorrindo malvada (e agora a situação voltava a se inverter: ele assutado, e ela controladora...), diz a ele, chegando perto de seu ouvido:

- O que foi?... Não gosta de como a sua virgenzinha se comporta?... – Nem é preciso citar que o tom de voz dela foi tão baixo e sensual que o deixou exitado instantâneamente.

- É... É que n-nunca esperei ver você agindo assim... Riza... Se comportando desta maneira... – Diz, afastando-a um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Decepcionado?... – Pergunta sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Nem um pouco... Só fiquei assustado... Mas o susto já passou... – Começa a a acriciar os cabelos dela, tão mais longos agora.

- Então... Já que o susto já passou... – Ela põe as mãos no peito dele, deslizando-as como se quisesse passear pelo corpo dele. Mas ele a interrompe um segundo, segurando seus pulsos.

- Riza... Eu quero te dizer uma coisa... – Ela o olha como se quisesse dizer "O que é?", e ele diz... – Se vai fazer isto, quero que seja só comigo... Pode me chamar de egoísta, ciumento, mas... Eu não me importo... Contanto que seja só minha... – Ela sorri e diz:

- Não era nem preciso dizer isso... – Encosta a cabeça no pescoço dele, ficando ali recebendo um afago dele. E ele fala, carinhoso:

- Meu amor... Se não quiser fazer... – Mas ela o cala com um beijo. E um beijo bem ardente, longo, molhado, que a faz sentir alguma coisa **pulsar **em baixo de onde estava sentada.

Continuam se beijando e ela percebe que, se continuasse, talvez a calça dele se rasgaria. Ela afasta seus lábios do dele, interrompendo o beijo, e ele a olha sem saber o que ela pretendia fazer... Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, ele já não tinha mais a menor idéia do que ela era capaz...

- Agora, quero mostrar como se serve bem a um rei... – Ela diz agora tão metódica quanto ele, descendo do seu colo e se pondo sentada no tapete ao chão, ficando com a cabeça entre as pernas dele... Molha os lábios com a língua... E fecha os olhos...

Roy estava exitadíssimo. Como calcular quantas vezes sonhou com aquilo?... Impossível! Desde que a conheceu, pensava nisso. Nos pensamentos sórdidos de Roy, quem sabe até quando ela ainda era uma criança que brincava de acertá-lo com estilingue quando ele estava entre uma seção de treinamento e outra – E ela já sabia mirar bem um alvo – ele pensasse em fazer tais coisas com ela... Mas aquilo era sórdido demais para se pensar num momento daqueles e... Um minuto?... Sórdido?... Quem estava sendo sórdido ali?... Quando olha para baixo, Roy não pode se conter e, descontrolado, aperta com força os braços da poltrona, quase retirando o estofamento de veludo vermelho.

O que ela está fazendo com ele, afinal?, pensa Roy. Está tirando sua energia, isto sim, pois ele já não sentia as pernas direito, apenas uma tremedeira como se fosse um adolescente tendo sua primeira relação sexual. Relação sexual própriamente dita ainda não, pois aquilo ainda era uma "preliminar"... E como estava bom!! Afinal, ele então tinha certa razão: há muito tempo que ela pensava **muito** nele e, provávelmente, estava agora se inspirando nas coisas que faziam nos sonhos dela para fazer aquilo com ele... E que maestria para fazer ela tinha!! Roy estava espantado e exitado.

"De fato, fazer isto com quem se ama é infindávelmente melhor e mais exitante do que fazer com qualquer outra pessoa!", É o que ele pensava naquele momento, com as mãos sobre os cabelos louros dela, como se segurasse a cabeça dela ali para que ela não parasse nunca!!... Não parasse?... Tinha que parar! Afinal, ele também queria "experimentá-la"... E ele, então, diz, com a voz trêmula:

- _M-Meu amor... P-Páre um pouco... Por favor... T-Tem que parar... S-Se não eu... _– Tarde demais, ele não consegue chegar ao final da frase...

Riza abre os olhos e o vê com uma expressão de prazer imenso no rosto. Se afasta um pouco e, ao olhar para o chão, vê aquela pequena poça formada... Está satisfeita. Conseguiu fazê-lo gemer alto e ainda ter aquele "resultado"... Estranho notar que, quem fica constrangido ali é o próprio Roy, por estar vendo seu corpo perder o controle quando ela o toca.

- Isso foi... muito malvado... de sua parte... Riza... – Ele fala visívelmente ofegante.

- Eu só estava dando o seu prêmio por ter vencido o jogo, meu amor... – Ela fala se levantando e sentando-se na mesa, derrubando as peças de xadrez no chão.

- Mas o trato foi que EU faria o que quisesse com você... E não o contrário... – Ele replica agora com a respiração mais calma e, recuperando o seu tom de superior, ele diz... – Então, vejo que me desobedeceu e também infringiu às regras do nosso jogo... Portanto, merece uma punição... – Sorri e a segura pela cintura, voltando a beijá-la por um longo tempo.

Depois, pega-a como um noivo que carrega a noiva até o leito nupcial e a deita na cama. Como ele havia feito no primeiro dia, quando a atacou descontrolado, ele volta a puxá-la pelas pernas, para se encaixar entre elas. Mas, desta vez, ela não fica histérica para ele parar, mas sim está gostando... Está exitada. Tanto quanto ele.

Quando ele se deita delicadamente sobre ela, sente as pernas dela abraçarem sua cintura. Naquele momento mais do que qualquer outro, Roy percebe o quanto é apaixonado, o quanto é obcecado por aquela mulher e que, de fato, não poderia jamais suportar vê-la com outro além dele. Ficam se beijando com ardor, mas de uma maneira bem adolecente, até que ela começa a sentir as mãos viris dele deslizarem por suas pernas e apertar cada parte da pele, desde as coxas até os seios, como se ele quisesse sentí-la toda com as mãos.

Riza sente, ao mesmo tempo, a língua dele começando a invadir sua boca de uma maneira mais indescente do que antes, mas...O que era indescente ali?... Podiam se dar ao luxo de fazer tudo o que quisesse... E estavam fazendo... Ou melhor, começando a fazer. Ela também começa a explorar o corpo dele com as mãos, arranhando-lhe as costas e deixando marcas de apertão nos barços dele, marcas estas que ele não se importava em receber, ao contrário: queria mais.

Ela e ele ardiam por dentro e por fora, numa urgência louca de se sentirem ao mesmo tempo. E não fazem por menos. Entregam-se de verdade, embora Riza estivesse começando a perceber a grande malícia dele. Mas ela sabia que ele a amava acima de qualquer coisa. Talvez o desejo incontido de se tornar Marechal fosse, em parte, para que ele pudesse pedí-la logo em casamento e pudesse dar à ela a vida de uma verdadeira rainha... E era assim que ela estava sendo amada agora: como uma rainha.

Trocam a todo momento a frase que mais gostavam de escutar um do outro, "eu te amo", com tremor da voz, com as respirações ofegantes, com vontade de serem um do outro. Riza não se continha mais... Aquilo era a preliminar de fazer amor?... Então, devia ser mesmo maravilhoso como ela escutava dizer...

E Rou seguia apenas explorando as curvas do corpo de Riza com sua língua, depois de muito beijá-la. Pescoço, seios, ventre, abaixo do ventre... ... As mãos dele acariciando sua pele macia, com firmeza e quase violência. Ela sentia-se indefesa, entregue... Mas estava adorando. Gemidos já são presentes há muito tempo ali... tanto dela, quando dele.

- Roy... Eu não agüênto mais esperar, meu amor...

Ele limitou-se a sorrir de forma extremamente malvada, descendo pelo corpo dela. O toque da boca dele parecia queimar quando Roy alcançou todos os seus pontos mais vulneráveis, arrancando-lhe um gemido inesperado, quase um gritinho. A sensação foi tão forte que Riza, por momentos, teve a consciência de que talvez Roy estivesse realmente fora de si, obcecado por ela, e um medo estúpido invadiu-a, e fez um movimento brusco para se libertar, como uma presa assustada.

- _E-Espera, meu amor... E-Eu... Eu não..._ – Mas Roy não lhe deu chance alguma de resposta e, agarrou-lhe os cabelos louros com uma delicada violência, puxando a cabeça dela para trás afim de deixar o pescoço de pele branca e macia exposto para ele lamber.

E aquele obcecado Roy segurou os pulsos dela para cima, como havia feito dias antes, descontrolado. Ele parecia o mesmo descontrolado agora, mas ela estava inegávelmente exitada... Tinha que ceder à tentação de qualquer maneira.

- Daqui você não sai mais... – Ele diz pondo um fim à qualquer tentativa dela de sair daquela confusão a qual se metera... Mas quem disse que era queria realmente sair?...

Riza se sente dominar pela vontade dele, pela virilidade dele. Roy sabia mesmo mandar e dominar como ninguém. E ela gostava disso, gostava de saber que, como era apaixonadamente obcecado por ela, ela o teria para sempre daquele jeito. "Prá que adiar o inevitável... Afinal, isso tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...", ela pensa rápidamente, num último pensamento lógico e lúcido antes de começar a se entregar de corpo e alma naquela relação.

Roy começa a acariciá-la em sua parte mais íntima, daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer. Nada que ela nunca tivesse feito sozinha antes, pensando nele, mas isto era algo de muito melhor, agora não tinha mais que pensar, ele está ali, fazendo de verdade. Instintivamente, ela introduz os dedos dele dentro de si, sentindo o seu rosto aquecer e corar. Ele aperta seu corpo contra o dela. Ela sente, então, a ereção dele, e se assusta, mas tem que continuar... Quer continuar... Roy começa a mexer aquela mão dele que ela segura em si própria, e ela diz:

- _Mmmm... R-Roy... Com cuidado, amor... _

- Calma, minha rainha... Não vou te machucar. – Ele diz firme, e ela sente segurança nas palavras dele, sem mais medo algum agora.

Depois de sentir Riza passar a língua sem nenhum pudor pelo seu rosto, Roy entende que era um sinal dela de que estava tudo bem para ele começar o que, de fato, sempre quis fazer... Naquele momento o desejo é muito maior que o medo. Riza ergue o quadril para facilitar o esforço dele, roçando-as contra aquela pele dele que apetecia morder, beijar, apertar... Roy entrelaça sua mão com a dela e avisa que, mesmo que fosse carinhoso, poderia doer... Mas ela se diz forte e confiante nele...

Depois, Roy a beija-a de novo e, pegando-a de surpresa, penetra completamente em Riza, de uma estocada só. Ela sente uma dor que subia do ventre para todo o corpo, que parecia rasgá-la em mil pedaços, como se tivesse sendo mergulhada em óleo a ferver. Era de tal forma intolerável que julga estar perdendo os sentidos, mas isso não era o que acontecia, porque aquela sensação horrível permanecia, impossível de suportar. Roy não dava qualquer sinal de que pararia por causa da dor dela, e ela teria que se acostumar, mas aquela sensação de dor termina em alguns minutos, pois tal sensação começa a ser substituída por uma onda de prazer imensamente maior do que a dor que sentiu minutos antes.

É claro que ele se preocupava com o bem-estar dela e não a queria machucar, por tanto, depois de muitos minutos naquela posição onde ele parecia ser o dominante, ele dá uma chanse à ela de conduzir o ato.

- Fica por cima, meu amor... – Ele fala de maneira extremante carinhosa, dando um beijo leve nela.

Riza obedece, e fica por cima dele, se mexendo enquanto as mãos dele lhe seguravam pela cintura. Então ela não estava, de fato, conduzindo o ato, mas estava sendo guiada por ele... Mas era bom que assim o fosse, afinal, ela não sabia bem como fazer aquilo, apesar do instinto natural que todos têm para isto. Só que ela não se agüenta muito tempo naquela posição, pois suas pernas tremiam – afinal, é esta a sua primeira vez – e, mais uma vez, ele toma as rédeas do ato, indo para cima dela...

Voltaram a se abraçar, se beijar, ele a pedir que ela arranhasse suas costas, pois isto o excitava, e desta maneira seguem mais longos e prazerosos minutos, trocando carícias indecentes e malvadas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, carregadas de paixão que só mesmo os casais que se amam de verdade – como eles – poderiam fazer.

Uma explosão de um clímax contínuo põe fim a tanta intensidade dos corpos deles. Riza reconheceu que chegara ao seu primeiro orgasmo, e pouco depois Roy desfalece sobre ela, a prova da excitação máxima dele escorrendo entre as suas pernas, e ficaram abraçados, colados e imóveis. Ela, então, beija-o na cabeça, repousada entre os seus seios. Uma dorzinha incômoda reaparece agora. Leva a mão ao interior das coxas. Um rio de sangue. Com imensa doçura, ela mostrou-lhe a sua mão, com as pontas dos dedos tingidas de vermelho vivo.

- _E agora_?... _Vai ficar comigo_?... – Ela pergunta sussurrando, para não estragar aquele momento.

- Só se for pela eternidade... E nem ouse dizer que vai me deixar antes disso... – Ele responde, apertando forte a mão dela que continha o sangue.

Depois, ele sai de cima dela, para deixá-la respirar, mas logo a puxa de volta para cima de si, para que ela não fique apartada dele. Os dois juntos cobrem-se, deixando que o lençol cobrisse a nudez dos seus corpos cansados de tanto amar, e, por fim, adormecem felizes e satisfeitos. Eram um do outro e ninguém poderia tirar isto deles... Ninguém... A madrugada finalmente chega, com seu frio habitual e os dois, que não comeram e nem beberam nada desde a manhã do dia anterior, nem se quer se importavam com a fome, ou o frio ou nada além do fato estarem juntos. Teriam muito tempo para isso depois... Por hora, apenas dormem...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Longe, muito longe da casa do Marechal Roy Mustang e da Cidade Central, mais precisamente em um palacete com aspecto medieval, num país vizinho às terras de Amestris, um homem de pele clara, cabelos negros e curtos e olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, e que tinha uma expressão bastante parecida com a do próprio Roy, olha atentamente para uma fotografia nas mãos. Na fotografia, ele e uma jovem moça, de cabelos curtos e louros, ambos trajando uniformes do exército de Amestris, esavam lado a lado, numa pose formal, mas de mãos dadas e pareciam felizes... E estavam mesmo felizes, na ocasião em que tiraram aquela fotografia.

Aquele homem tinha um olhar de nostalgia ao olhar para a imagem da foto, como se quisesse resgatar apenas com o olhar um passado que se foi. Contudo, um certo brilho de determinação mantinha-se em meio àquela tristeza.

- Senhor Sander?... Senhor Sander?!? – Pergunta por duas vezes um rapaz de aparentemente uns dezoito anos de idade, de cabelos louro- escuros, segurando uma prancheta e uma caneta nas mãos. Uma de suas mãos não era natural humana, e, sim, um auto-mail, um braço metálico... Parece que não somente em Amestris as pessoas tinham problemas deste tipo...

- Ãhn?... – diz, distraído o homem com a foto na mão... – Ah sim, diga, Mark... Já escreveu a carta conforme eu mandei?... À tinta vermelha e com todas as ameaças?...

- Sim, senhor... Exatamente como mandou... – Responde o rapaz, entregando a prancheta a ele... – Mas... Eu tenho uma pequena curiosidade, senhor...

- Ora, Mark, novidade seria se não tivesse nenhuma curiosidade... Fale... O que é?... – Diz o homem, analisando a carta escrita pelo rapaz.

- É que... O senhor já tem tudo... Ou melhor... Quase tudo, pois, como o senhor mesmo diz, não se pode ter "tudo"... Então... Pra quê o senhor quer invadir as terras daquele país Amestris?... Já sabemos que lá tudo é controlado pelo exército... Então, isto fica claro que o quer uma guerra contra aquele país, não é senhor Sander?...

- Mark, Mark... Meu caro amigo... – Diz o homem chamado Sander, levantando-se de sua cadeira ricamente adornada com pedras preciosas, como se fosse um trono... – Mas é claro que eu quero uma guerra contra aquele país maldito!!

- Não entendo... O senhor não nasceu lá?... Vai guerrear contra a sua terra natal?...

- Sim, meu rapaz!! Vou!! – Responde, determinado. – Eu vou até Amestris para me vingar de uma pessoa e para resgatar outra... Um inimigo que quero matar... E um amor que quero recuperar...

- O senhor vai começar uma guerra por causa de um amor?...

- E há neste ou em qualquer outro mundo razão melhor para se começar uma guerra?... Dizem que lá em Amestris já guerrearam por anos a fio apenas para criarem uma Pedra Filosofal... Uma guerra por amor é algo muito mais nobre, não concorda?... – Pergunta Sander com um ar que lhe enunciava uma educação de nobres.

- De fato, senhor... Não há mesmo... – Responde o rapaz, se retirando de forma respeitosa da sala onde sander se encontrava.

Quando já se encontrava só, Sander olha bem para a foto que deixou sobre a cadeira encrustada de pedras preciosas e, com os olhos negros lacrimejando de raiva e amor, ele diz:

- Marechal Roy Mustang... O governante supremo de Amestris... Você vai me pagar por tudo, seu desgraçado!! Eu vou tê-la de volta prá mim... E você vai ser queimado pelas suas próprias chamas!! – Diz fechando o punho da mão esquerda, enquanto uma sombra vertiginosa como se fosse a água sendo retirada do oxigênio e materializada à bel-vontade dele, e continua... – E você, meu amor... Vai se livrar do domínio infeliz desse Alquimista das Chamas... Riza... Eu estou indo te buscar, meu amor...

**(Continua...) **

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------**

Olá!!!

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de me desculpar sinceramente com os meus queridos que estão acompanhando fielmente a fic pela demora na postagem deste capítulo.

Como eu havia dito nas notas finas do capítulo 4, estaria entrando em semana de provas e de entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, portanto, meu tempo para escrever acabou. Mesmo assim, cheguei a postar rapidamente o capítulo 5, e, finalmente agora, o 6º saiu!! Ufa!! Aliás, até agora (ainda no meio da semana de provas e trabalhos), minhas notas têm sido boas!! Quero acreditar que isso se deve em parte pelo apoio moral que recebi de vocês!! Obrigada!!! Danke!!!

Agora, gostaria de dizer uma coisa sobre este capítulo**: NÃO FOI NADA FÁCIL ESCREVER UM "LIME HENTAI" DAQUELES**!! Mas, como eu sabia que era (mais ou menos) isso que os meus queridos queriam ler, assim o fiz!! Espero não ter ofendido ninguém com as palavras escolhidas para as descrições das cenas ditas Hentai.

A tendência agora é ficar mais adulto o conteúdo dos capítulos e, desta forma, a linguagem e as cenas também ficarão mais fortes... Espero que a temática continue agradando. Ah sim, e não poderia deixar de citar os personagens novos que foram introduzidos no final do capítulo. Bom, melhor deixar os detalhes para os próximos capítulos...

Obrigada a todos os Reviews que recebi nos capítulos passados e aguardo mais para este e os próximos!!

**»»Agradecimentos referentes ao "Capítulo V - Efêmero" : ««**

PARA: **"Babi Kinomoto Malfoy Black" ; "Shakinha" ; "Shinku Mitsuki" ; "ZEZIN" ; "tais" ; "naomi" ; "Mael Asakura" ; "P. Wings" ; "Integra Hellsing Tepes"**... MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!! Todos são MUITO importantes!! Obrigada!! Danke Shön!!!

Até o capítulo VII !!

E. V. Bathory


	7. Chapter 7

» Fan fiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

"_(…) Ouça a esta trenodia tortuosa…_

_Repleta da minha dor_

_Aqueles que podem ver onde a traição _

_Do meu amigo me levou..._

_Minha morte que nunca aconteceu..." _

(Tradução do 4º verso da canção "_Tortuous Threnody_",

Banda After Forever.)

**.:: Capítulo VII – Trenodia Tortuosa ::. **

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Trenodia**: _Cântico que se costumava fazer antigamente durante um enterro simbólico, quando uma pessoa desaparecia, principalmente durante uma guerra, seu corpo não era encontrado e a pessoa era dada como morta._

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**O **sol brilha forte nesta manhã, enchendo a Cidade Central de luz e calor. As pessoas passam apressadas para seus trabalhos, escolas, compromissos e as ruas estão cheias e movimentadas, num ir-e-vir típico de grandes metrópoles. Na Estação Central, o primeiro trem da manhã chega e logo o desembarque dos passageiros começa.

As pessoas apanham suas bagagens, seus pertences e começam a seguir em direção aos seus destinos, agora que estão na Cidade Central. Seria esta uma manhã normal, não fosse por um único detalhe: um dos passageiros era bastante conhecido das pessoas por ali, e não havia uma pessoa sequer que não olhasse, nem que fosse de soslaio, para ver mais de perto aquele que um dia foi considerado herói de seu país.

Uns comentam baixo, sussurrando, outros apenas olham. Algumas crianças se aproximam para falar que sentiam saudades e outras, ainda, chegam perto para receberem um afago na cabeça ou entregar um pequeno presente. Depois de uns minutos, as pessoas se afastam, voltando aos seus afazeres e deixando o rapaz livre para sair da estação.

Caminhando ao lado de sua namorada, o rapaz louro prende os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, vestido com uma camiseta adequada para um dia de calor, mas não muito adequada para o seu próprio físico: não é muito comum uma pessoa que usa auto-mail exibir a prótese desta forma tão displicente.

- Ed... Você não deveria ficar se exibindo assim... Todo mundo te reconheceu e ta olhando... – Adverte a namorada do rapaz, uma moça também loura, mas de um tom louro mais claro que o dele, usando um vestido branco e preto, curto, mostrando as pernas.

- Ah, Winry... Ta calor!! E eu lá vou vestir uma roupa toda fechada só pra esconder minha prótese?!?... Ah, deixa assim... Você mesma ta de vestidinho...

- É, mas antigamente você costumava usar roupas mais fechadas... E o que cê tem contra o meu vestido?!?! – Pergunta ela já começando a ficar nervosa.

- Nada, eu não tenho nada!! E, para o seu governo, eu já não sou mais aquele moleque que se vestia de preto e usava sobretudo vermelho só porque achava que assim ficava mais importante!!... Ah, cansei, viu... Esse povo se quiser que me trate como sempre tratou independente da minha roupa...

- Ahhh... Seu temperamental!!... – Diz Winry acabando de prender os cabelos dele. E ela continua... – Ed, você fez as reservas, não fez?...

- Reservas?... Reservas de quê? – Pergunta ele, distraído.

- Não acredito que você não fez nossas reservas no hotel!! Onde a gente vai ficar, Ed?!?!? – A moça já começa a se descabelar de nervoso.

- Sei lá... De baixo da ponte... – Responde ele, displicente.

- Eu vou te matar, seu... – Ela avança na direção dele, mas nota o sorrisinho brincalhão dele e se limita a ficar emburrada.

- he-he-he... Eu sabia que você teria essa reação... – Ele diz, retirando do bolso da calça um papel com o timbre do hotel onde se hospedarão... – Ta aqui, sua resmungona... – Ele entrega à ela o papel. Winry o lê.

- Seu bobo!! Pra quê cê fez isso?!?...

- Só pra te ver emburradinha... Eu gosto disso... Você fica tão linda... – Ele fala, fazendo-a ficar completamente corada.

- Ahhhhhhh... Seu bobo!! Vamos logo!! – Ela pega sua mala e vai andando na frente dele.

- Peraí, Winry, espera!! – Corre atrás dela, rindo da reação certa que ela sempre tem quando ele faz essas brincadeiras.

Logo tomam um táxi para chegarem até o hotel. Ao chegarem lá, são recebidos gentilmente pelo atendente no balcão, que logo chama os carregadores para levarem as malas dela e de Edward. Winry parece muito impressionada com tudo que vê, um lugar muito luxuoso. Mesmo já tendo estado na Cidade Central outras vezes, era a primeira vez que ela se hospedava no hotel mais caro da cidade. Sim, estavam se hospedando no hotel mais caro. Edward, depois que retornou ao seu mundo, Shamballa, tendo passado algum tempo no "mundo-atrás-da-porta", agora voltou a ser um Alquimista Federal e, portanto, voltou a ter o salário altíssimo que ganhava antes.

Enquanto esperava Edward acabar de assinar todos os papéis que eram necessários para a hospedagem, Winry vai até o hall do hotel, onde fica observando as vitrines das caríssimas lojas que existiam ali. Na verdade, um dos motivos de ela e Edward terem ido até a Cidade Central era porque os dois estavam para ficar noivos em breve, e foi de exigência de Winry que o os anéis de noivado deles fossem confeccionados pela melhor loja de jóias da Cidade Central. E como Edward já estava acostumado a gastar seu dinheiro com Winry foram-se os dois para a metrópole.

Enquanto olhava distraída e fascinada com as novidades na Cidade Central – na verdade nem tanto as jóias, mas sim as lojas especializadas em mecânica e

auto-mails – Winry não percebe que um rapaz se aproxima dela lentamente, com um olhar fixado nela, como se Winry fosse a mulher mais atraente que ele já havia visto.

A jovem mecânica, observando agora a vitrine de uma loja especializada em anéis para noivados e casamentos, fala para si mesma:

- _Puxa!! Uma aliança mais linda que a outra!!... Tomara que o Ed goste da que eu vou escolher pra gente... E que ele não seja pão-duro porque eu vou querer um bem caro... _– Logo que ela acaba de falar isto para si mesma, o rapaz que caminhava na direção dela pára ao seu lado, mas, mesmo assim, Winry não o percebe ali, e continua... – _Nossa... A Cidade Central é mesmo um sonho!!_

- O sonho é uma porta estreita, dissimulada no que tem a alma de mais obscuro e de mais íntimo; abre-se sobre a noite original e cósmica que pré-formava a alma muito antes da existência da consciência do eu e que a perpetuará até muito além do que possa alcançar a consciência individual... – Diz o rapaz que havia se aproximado de Winry, usando um tom totalmente poético em sua voz ao recitar tais palavras. Winry, claro, se assusta ao escutar aquelas palavras tão perto e sem ao menos conhecer o rapaz que dela se aproximava... – Com licença senhorita... Permita-me apresentar-me. Sou Mark Beckers, Embaixador do país vizinho a Amestris... – Ele fala enquanto, mesmo sem ela dizer uma palavra se ele podia ou não fazê-lo, lhe dá um beijo nas costas da mão delicadamente.

Winry, muito assustada com as atitudes ousadas do tal rapaz, puxa rapidamente sua mão das mãos dele, e dá alguns passos para trás, franzindo a testa, num gesto de incompreensão. Afinal, com que propriedade ele se aproxima dela assim e fala aquelas coisas e, ainda, lhe beija a mão?... E por que o Embaixador de Kantha, o país vizinho a Amestris estaria hospedado ali?... E, com tantas moças mais atraentes ali, pensa Winry, ele teve que escolher logo ela para jogar "charminho"?...

- _Errm_... Não entendi bem, senhor... – Winry fala depois de um tempo pensativa, olhando para aquela figura à sua frente. O rapaz lembrava o próprio Edward na aparência: de cabelos louro-escuros até abaixo dos ombros, olhos amendoados, estatura mediana e usava um auto-mail. Sim, mesmo estando muito bem vestido (até bem demais para o calor que fazia na Cidade Central) Winry reconhece que ele estava usando uma prótese mecânica... Isso ela reconheceria até de olhos fechados!! E então, ela prossegue, tentando não parecer hostil ou nervosa... – Me desculpe, mas... Quer alguma coisa?... Posso ajudá-lo em algo?...

- Na verdade, eu apenas a vi entrando no hall deste hotel e vim olhar de perto a moça mais linda que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, senhorita... – Ele diz, esperando que Winry complete a frase dizendo seu nome, mas ela não responde, ficando com as bochechas terrivelmente coradas e olha para os lados, procurando Edward no meio daquela gente bem-vestida que ia e vinha no hall do hotel de luxo. Como ela não responde, o jovem pergunta... – Algum problema, senhorita?...

Antes que Winry pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Edward vem se aproximando com as bagagens de mão para irem ao quarto deles, depois de ter visto a proximidade com que aquele rapaz estava de Winry. Edward não estava nada contente com aquela cena que via. E Winry sabia o quanto ele era ciumento...

- Com licença... Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?... – Pergunta Edward com um tom totalmente irônico, meio enraivecido, esbarrando de propósito no rapaz que falava com Winry e se posiciona bem ao lado dela... – Winry, você conhece este cara?... – Pergunta para ela, mas olhando fixamente para o rapaz.

As roupas com que Ed estava vestido eram informais demais para o local luxuoso, e, ainda carregando a bagagem de mão, mais parecia que Edward era um empregado do hotel. Com isto, Mark, o jovem que falava com Winry, se adianta e diz:

- Desculpe, _meu caro_, mas acho que não deveria falar assim com uma dama, ainda mais uma tão bela como esta... – Diz Mark, provocando um olhar de ira em Edward... – Eu apenas vim cumprimentar a dama... E você, quem é?... Algum dos empregados do hotel?...

- Não!! – Responde Edward, seco e direto, como se quisesse matar aquele sujeitinho intrometido com apenas um olhar... – Eu sou um Alquimista Federal e sou noivo da "bela dama" com quem você estava falando!!

- Hum... Então temo que cometi uma gafe e um mal-entendido... Me desculpe, mas jamais poderia imaginar que o senhor é um Alquimista Federal do exército deste país... Não com estes trajes tão... ... Informais... – O jovem fala, como se quisesse menosprezar Edward por causa das roupas que ele usava. O tom que Mark usa é sempre formal, calmo e super-educado, o que em si, já provoca uma certa irritação em Edward.

- Olha, não me leva a mal, mas eu acho que, com o meu salário, eu poderia comprar umas quinhentas roupas iguais às suas, ta legal?... Vamos, Winry!! Já peguei a chave do nosso quarto!! – Diz Edward, segurando Winry pela mão para sair com ela dali. Se ficasse mais um minuto, Edward faria uma besteira...

- Desculpe, mas já que me apresentei à ela, gostaria de me apresentar ao senhor também... – Diz o jovem Mark, fazendo Edward parar de andar e virar-se para olha-lo. Mark, então, continua... – Sou Mark Beckers, Embaixador de Kantha, o país vizinho a este... Muito prazer, senhor _Alquimista Federal_... – Estende a mão, mas Edward não aperta, apenas se limita a assentir com a cabeça e responde, num tom não muito amigável:

- Edward Elric, _senhor Embaixador_ de Kantha, meu nome é Edward Elric... Foi um _grande_ prazer... Com licença... – Fala com Mark pela última vez, saindo do hall do hotel com Winry e seguindo para o elevador.

O jovem embaixador do país de Kantha apenas fica olhando Edward e Winry saírem do hall e entrarem no elevador. Mark os acompanha com os olhos até que a porta do elevador se feche e, depois, ele fala para si mesmo:

- _Winry_... Ela tem um belo nome... – Fala enquanto se abaixa no chão e pega uma pequena pulseira prateada. Winry havia deixado cair uma das pulseiras que usava quando estava distraída olhando as vitrines das lojas do hotel. Mark coloca a pulseira no bolso do seu casaco e volta ao sofá onde estava sentado, num dos ambientes do hall do hotel, tornando a esperar pela pessoa que estava para chegar.

O jovem Mark não aguarda muito e logo um homem de aparência imponente, bem-vestido como pessoas da alta sociedade se vestem, aparece no hall do hotel, acompanhado por dois homens grandes, vestidos de maneira igual. Via-se logo que eram seguranças, guarda-costas do homem que acabara de chegar. Mark levanta-se e, com um sorriso respeitoso, se aproxima.

- Senhor Sander... Que bom que chegou!!

- Espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito, Mark... A viajem de Kantha para cá foi bastante longa e demorada. – Responde Sander, seguindo com Mark para o elevador... – Imagino que já tenha preparado tudo, não é?

- Ah, sim senhor... A hospedagem já está feita... – Entrega a chave do quarto que Sander deverá ficar. – O senhor ficará hospedado na cobertura...

- Obrigado, mark... Sua eficiência está cada vez melhor... Sabia que não me arrependeria em nomeá-lo Embaixador de Kantha... – Sander elogia a praticidade de Mark e os dois seguem para o elevador.

Uma vez dentro do elevador, Sander vê Mark retirar do bolso uma jóia feminina, uma pulseira.

- O que é isto, Mark?... Já andou comprando presentes para alguma moçinha de Amestris?... – Sorri de leve, esperando a resposta de Mark.

- Oh não, senhor... Eu apenas recolhi esta jóia que uma moça que conheci hoje deixou cair... – Diz olhando para a pulseira... – Uma moça muito linda... Winry, era o nome dela...

- Bom para você... Devolva a jóia e convide a moça para jantar...

- Não posso, senhor, ela já é noiva... – Diz Mark meio decepcionado – ... E de um Alquimista Federal.

- **O quê**?!?!?! – Sander altera o olhar e o tom de voz ao escutar aquele título. "Alquimista Federal" era algo que Sander realmente desprezava. Contudo, ele pondera... – Mark, deixe essa moça para lá e busque outra... Não podemos dar nenhum sinal de hostilidade a ninguém do exército até que os nossos reforços cheguem a este país...

- Sim, senhor, eu sei... Estão vindo em grupos pequenos para não chamar a atenção... Enfim... Mas eu acho que há algo que o senhor realmente vai se surpreender em saber...

- E o que seria?...

- O noivo da moça... O Alquimista Federal... Ele disse seu nome para mim antes de sair com a noiva... Chama-se Edward Elric.

Mark vê seu chefe arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Sim, ele conhecia aquele nome. E, afinal, quem não conheceria Edward Elric àquela altura?... O nome do Alquimista de Aço era, talvez, conhecido até ns países mais longínquos de Amestris, fazendo jus à fama do garoto que ousou fazer uma transmutação humana e pagou com seu corpo e com o corpo de seu irmão por este ato, mas que também se tornou um herói para aquele país durante a guerra quase inesgotável pela Pedra Filosofal.

- Ora, ora!!... Mas que grande surpresa, realmente!! – Diz Sander, olhando seu subordinado... – Mas tem certeza de que era ele mesmo?... Não era alguém com o nome parecido?...

- Bem... As características que o senhor me contou e que as pessoas falam batem com o rapaz... Ele tem mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu, usa um auto-mail e... Tem um certo problema de estatura... É meio baixinho...

- Hum... Deve ser ele mesmo, então... Filho de Hohenheim da Luz... – Sander fala, demonstrando saber bastante sobre Amestris mesmo tendo estado tanto tempo fora... – _Humpf_... E eu que imaginei que aquele garoto alquimista tinha ido para o "mundo-atrás-da-porta" e ainda estava lá... Vejo que ele realmente é tão poderoso como o pai... – Diz Sander, intrigado em como Edward pode ter voltado a Amestris.

- Talvez ele tenha tido alguma ajuda... – Analisa Mark.

- Pode ser... Mas até que seria interessante ter um aliado como Edward Elric ao nosso lado... Afinal, o poder daquele alquimista pode ser maravilhosamente destrutivo contra o exército deste país...

- Mas... O senhor acha que um Alquimista Federal como ele se voltaria contra o próprio país?...

- Mark, meu amigo... Olhe para mim... Eu fui um Alquimista Federal e hoje odeio o exército do meu país natal... Basta o exército tirar alguma coisa de que este rapaz, Edward Elric, goste muito... – Diz Sander olhando para a pulseira de Winry na mão de Mark, e, sorrindo metodicamente.

Finalmente o elevador chega ao último andar daquele altíssimo prédio que era o hotel. Sander, Mark e os dois seguranças, que durante o tempo que estiveram no elevador, mantiveram-se calados, como bons guarda-costas devem ser, seguem em direção ao corredor. Depois, vão para os quartos que lhes foram reservados na cobertura. Naquela noite, começariam a arquitetar o plano contra o exército de Amestris...

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

A noite já está alta, e ninguém mais transita pelas ruas nem pelos corredores daquele hotel. Agora o silêncio começa a imperar. Um andar abaixo de onde Sander e seus subordinados estavam hospedados, Edward e Winry estão abraçados na cama, cobertos por um lençol, enroscados um no outro. Estão suados e acariciando-se com muito amor. A moça ainda está com a respiração ofegante, com a cabeça repousada no peito dele.

Depois de algum tempo, Winry escuta Edward dizer, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos:

- Win... O que aquele cara tava falando pra você antes de eu chegar?...

- _Ah... Sabe que nem eu entendi Ed..._ – Ela responde já de olhos fechados, com sono... – _Ele falou alguma coisa sobre sonhos, sei lá... Acho que ele é poeta... Estranhei a forma toda arrumadinha de ele falar... Ele só disse que eu era a moça mais bonita que ele já viu..._

- "Só"?!?!?... – Replica Edward... – Não vou deixar mais ele chegar perto de você... Vamos amanhã mesmo comprar nossas alianças e vamos voltar pra Rizembool e fazer logo nossa festa de noivado...

- _É... O Al e a Rose já estão cuidando de tudo pra gente..._ – Ela fala, quase dormindo deitada no peito dele.

- É sim... – Edward diz, também fechando os olhos sonolento.

- _Duma bem, amor..._ – Diz Winry antes de cair vencida pelo sono.

- _Você também..._

Edward dorme, assim como Winry, mas o sono do Alquimista de Aço é mais inquieto do que o dela. Logo que pega no sono, Edward começa a sonhar com as coisas que lhe aconteceram neste e no outro mundo que esteve o "mundo-atrás-da-porta", todas as coisas que ele viu, todas as experiências pelas quais passou e como ele conseguiu voltar ao seu mundo natal. Tudo isto se renova em sua lembrança cada vez que Edward dorme profundamente como naquele momento.

O jovem Elric contou com uma ajuda, no mínimo, inusitada para retornar ao seu mundo. Em seu sonho, Edward revê tudo...

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

**_Sonho de Edward... (Início)_**

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

Depois de uma breve conversa com Hohenheim, Edward pega sua mala e saiu pelas ruas de Londres, local onde morava com o pai, e seguiu para a estação de trem, onde começaria a fazer uma longa viagem até as terras da Transilvânia, um dos últimos países da Europa, quase fazendo divisa com o Oriente, afim de falar com um jovem que estudava a possibilidade de ir para o espaço, para que ele tentasse se aproximar de um portal para o seu mundo, para Shamballa.

E Edward ainda se lembra da pequena brincadeira que seu pai fez quando ele estava de saída. Hohenheim indagou a Edward se ele não estava indo se encontrar com o Drácula. É claro que Edward riu-se da pergunta do pai, afinal, o Conde Drácula não passava de uma lenda. Edward, como sendo alquimista e cientista, não acreditava em lendas, assim como todos os outros iguais a ele, precisava de comprovação científica para crer no que falavam. E é lógico que não acreditava em seres humanos que se transformavam em chupadores de sangue... Vampiros.

Contudo, depois que chegou às terras transilvânicas Edward começou a mudar de opinião ao ver as evidências de que, talvez, vampiros existissem. Muitas histórias lhe foram contadas, muitas provas lhe foram mostradas e, por fim, Edward acabou se convencendo de que deveria começar a buscar estes seres sobrenaturais, ao invés de buscar a ajuda do tal jovem estudante que estava à procura de um meio de ir ao espaço.

Depois de algum tempo na procura por algum desses seres, Edward, que estava hospedado na ocasião em uma pequena hospedaria afim de não chamar a atenção, recebeu uma visita inusitada no meio da madrugada: uma vampira.

Sobressaltado, Edward acorda com um olhar assustado e pula para o outro lado da cama, ao perceber aquela figura dentro de seu quarto. Uma silhueta de mulher, de corpo curvilíneo, longos cabelos lisos e negros como a noite sobre caiam em seus olhos. Desconfiado, Edward pergunta:

- Quem é você?!?!... O que quer aqui?!?!...

- Acalme-se, meu jovem... – Diz uma voz incrivelmente sensual... – Eu vim até aqui porque sabia que você estava a procura de um ser da noite... Um vampiro...

- E... Por acaso você é uma vampira?... – Pergunta desconfiado... – Se é, o que veio fazer aqui?... Me transformar em um de vocês?!?!

- Nossa como é arredio... – Fala a vampira, deixando-se aparecer na luz para Edward vê-la com mais precisão... Lânguida, despreocupada e com trejeitos sensuais, ela diz... – Eu sei que você se chama Edward Elric... Sei que você é de um outro mundo, um mundo chamado Shamballa e deseja voltar para lá... Para rever seu irmão e a moça que você ama... Mas, para isso, precisa da ajuda de alguém poderoso que o leve até perto de lá... – Diz a bela vampira sorrindo, mostrando os dentes brancos e pontiagudos, além de um olhar de cor azul-escuro, que, de certa forma, assustava Edward.

- Como você pode saber tudo isto?!?!?... Leu minha mente?!?!...

- Também... Mas... Na verdade... Eu apenas li a informação contida em seu sangue, Edward... – Ela fala e Edward rapidamente passa a mão em seu pescoço, para verificar se ela o havia mordido, mas, o que ela fez mesmo foi abrir um corte mínimo no dedo indicador da mão dele e lamber o sangue para receber as informações contidas nele... Edward fica confuso, mas ela explica... – Ora, você fez uma Transmutação Humana uma vez, então deve saber que, no sangue, está toda a memória e informações de todas as coisas pelas quais você passou... Alquimista de Aço... – E torna a sorrir.

- E... Já que sabe tudo sobre mim... O que é que você quer?!?...

- Ajuda-lo, é óbvio...

- Me ajudar?!?! Me ajudar a quê?!?!

- A chegar ao seu mundo, é lógico... – Ela se levanta da borda da cama onde estava sentada e caminha na direção de Edward... – Eu sou uma vampira de mais de quinhentos anos de idade... Sou mais velha que seu pai, menino... E eu sou também muito curiosa... Adoro conhecer coisas novas... E nunca havia antes ouvido falar em alquimia como a que você e o povo do mundo de onde você vem praticam... Mas não tenho interesse em sair daqui... Eu gosto deste mundo... É profano... Exatamente como eu gosto de ser... – Sorri passando a língua sobre os lábios vermelhos. Edward pensa que ela vai lhe morder e, desde quando ela se levantou e foi até ele, ele estava em posição de guarda, para ela não ataca-lo... – Relaxe... Eu não quero lhe fazer mal... Quero apenas fazer uma "troca equivalente"...

- Troca?!?!... O que quer trocar?!? – Pergunta Edward ainda nervoso. Apesar de já ter estado na guerra, ter visto seres terríveis como os Homúnculos se perto, Edward nunca havia visto antes um vampiro tão de perto... – Que tipo de troca?...

- Quero trocar o meu conhecimento pelo seu...

- Não entendi...

- Eu posso ensiná-lo a abrir um portal de volta à Shamballa... Mas só se você me ensinar a fazer alquimia como é no seu mundo... – É a última coisa que a vampira diz antes de Edward concordar balançando a cabeça positivamente aquela troca que ela queria fazer.

No dia seguinte, Edward hospedou-se na casa da vampira, um palacete escondido no meio da floresta, longe dos olhares curiosos dos humanos, e começaram a cumprir com o acordo feito entre eles: ele ensinava alquimia à vampira e ela o ensinava com abrir um portal de maneira que não levasse destruição ao seu mundo, como havia acontecido quando seu irmão, Alphonse, abriu um portal para tentar trazer Edward de volta.

Não demorou muito até que Edward aprendeu a criar o portal e o mesmo se pôde dizer da vampira, que aprendeu com rapidez a alquimia que Edward podia fazer... Até aquela ocasião, ele não sabia o nome dela. Então, chegou o dia que Edward tentaria abrir o portal de volta à Shamballa.

- Obrigado... Eu não imaginava que fosse conhecer uma pessoa assim... Segundo as lendas, os vampiros são seres terríveis e malvados, que matam sem piedade... Mas você não me parece uma vampira assim... – Diz Edward à vampira, na hora em que estão se despedindo.

- Eu não sou tão _boazinha_ como imagina, Alquimista de Aço... Você tinha um conhecimento que eu queria aprender... E eu tinha o conhecimento de que você precisava para voltar ao seu mundo... Em qualquer lugar existe a troca equivalente e é um tolo quem disser que ela não é válida... Mesmo assim, agradeço também por ter me ensinado a sua alquimia... Se um dia eu for ao seu mundo, vou usá-la... Adeus... – Diz, fazendo o caminho de volta à porta do seu palacete.

Edward assente e, sorrindo, vai andando. Quando já está a uma certa distância, ele se volta para a casa da vampira e pergunta, de longe:

- Afinal, vampira... Qual é o seu nome?...

Ela sorri e responde altiva, enquanto envolve um xale negro em seus ombros:

- Me chamo Elizabeth... Elizabeth Von Bathory... – Ela reforça o sorriso e Edward vê a vampira pela última vez, antes de ela voltar ao seu palacete, trancando a porta.

Depois daquela despedida, Edward vai ao centro da densa floresta e, desenhando um enorme círculo de transmutação no solo de uma clareira, ele volta a bater as mãos como fazia para transmutar as coisas quando ainda estava em seu mundo...

Edward, então, olha para uma das trilhas que levava àquela clareira e sorri ao ver uma silhueta começar a se formar entre as folhagens da mata.

- Eu sabia que você viria logo... E que não ia me decepcionar!! – Diz Edward, calmo, enquanto aguarda aquela pessoa se aproximar para prosseguir com a abertura do portal.

- Eu não podia deixar de atender a um pedido seu, irmão... Mas foi bastante exagerado da sua parte ter escrito aquela carta tão urgente para mim... – Diz Alphonse, chegando perto do irmão. Ele vê o círculo de transmutação desenhado no chão... – Ed... Não me diga que... Vai... Tentar fazer...

- Al, eu quis que viesse até aqui para voltarmos juntos para Shamballa... Pra nossa casa!! Vem comigo?... – Pergunta Edward, sorrindo para irmão mais novo.

- M-Mas... E a nossa... Vida aqui... Ed? – Questiona Alphonse, desconfiado.

- "Vida", Al?!?!... Que vida?... Nossa vida está em Amestris, no mundo em que a alquimia é respeitada como uma ciência verdadeira e não aqui, onde as pessoas dependem de máquinas e armas para sobreviver!!... Vem comigo, irmão... – Edward pede, já com alguns indícios de que o portal estava para ser aberto.

- E-Ed... Eu... – Alphonse está confuso, mas, no momento seguinte, fecha os punhos em sinal de determinação e diz... – Sim, Ed... Eu vou com você!!

E, sem olhar para trás, Alphonse entra no local onde estava desenhado o círculo de transmutação e as luzes que indicavam o portal se abrindo começam a adquirir mais brilho e alçar até a altura dos céus... Do centro do desenho, uma luz avermelhada começa a envolver os dois irmãos...

E depois, abre-se o portal, em meio às luzes que a alquimia gerava...

Edward e Alphonse estavam a caminho de volta ao seu mundo...

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

_**Sonho de Edward... (fim)**_

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

Quando acorda na manhã seguinte, Edward está sobressaltado. A noite toda sonhara com as coisas que lhe aconteceram anteriormente. A luz do sol que entrava pela janela do quarto lhe cegava as vistas e, para evitar a luz, Ed coloca a mão diante dos olhos. Quando tenta levantar, Edward sente que Winry ainda estava em cima dele, dormindo. Ele pensa, então, em ficar ali mais um pouco, quem sabe dormiria novamente e, quando fecha os olhos, seu sossego para o sono é retirado pelo sonoro barulho da campainha do telefone. Uma chamada e Edward se assusta, acordando também Winry. Que espécie de hotel de luxo era este que ligava àquela hora da manhã para os hóspedes sem prévio aviso?

Quando pensa em dizer "poucas e boas" para quem quer que seja que estivesse do outro lado da linha, Edward tem uma notória surpresa ao atender ao telefone.

- Edward?... Edward Elric?... – Pergunta uma voz conhecida do outro lado, mas o jovem alquimista estava muito sonolento para dizer quem era com precisão.

- _Sim... E você quem é_?... – Pergunta com a voz embargada.

- Sou eu, o Tenente Havoc!!

Edward escuta isto e desperta de vez, sentando-se na cama. Para o Tenente estar procurando por ele a ponto de descobrir o telefone do quarto em que ele estava hospedado é porque deveria ser um assunto bem sério.

- Ah sim, Tenente, pode falar!!... Estou ouvindo... – Diz Edward agora com a voz mais firme.

- Ed, é o seguinte: tem uma guerra prestes a estourar!! – Diz Havoc, alarmando Edward.

- M-Mas!! Desde que o Roy assumiu o comando do país não acontece nem um conflitozinho!! Como é que agora você me fala que vai eclodir uma guerra?!? – Edward fala isto e Winry, que está ao seu lado, também fica preocupada.

- Não posso dar detalhes por telefone, Ed, você vai ter que vir aqui no Quartel General Central!! O Coronel Armstrong mandou chamar todos os Alquimistas Federais que estivessem por perto, e como eu soube que você viria para a Cidade Central, tive que pegar o telefone do seu quarto pra ligar!!

- Peraí, você disse o Coronel Armstrong?!?!... Ele mandou chamar os Alquimistas Federais?!?!... Mas eu achei que só o próprio Marechal poderia convocar os Alquimistas Federais desse jeito... Mesmo numa situação de guerra...

- É que o Marechal Mustang está viajando...

- O quê?!?!... Mas mal vira Marechal e o vagabundo já começa a gastar o dinheiro do governo em viagens?!?! Aposto como tem mulher no meio disso!! – Diz Edward, demonstrando que sua antipatia por Mustang continuava a mesma, mesmo depois de tanto tempo passado. Do outro lado da linha Havoc não contém um risinho, mas tem que ser objetivo em sua ligação, e, assim, ele continua:

- Ed, venha rápido!! Parece que é um grupo invasor de um país vizinho que quer nos atacar... Não sabemos ainda os motivos, mas vamos contatar o Marechal Mustang e a Tenente Hawkeye, que está com ele, para que eles voltem logo ao quartel!!

- Há!! Sabia que tinha mulher no meio, não falei?!?!...Mas eu já estou indo...

Edward pede que Winry fique no quarto do hotel, em segurança, e ele vai se arrumar para a ocasião. Não que ele gostasse, mas, naquele momento, tinha que engolir a vontade que tinha de atirar a farda pela janela e veste aquele uniforme azul, com botas pretas e põe sobre a cabeça o quepe com o símbolo do exército de Amestris. Se fosse em outras épocas, quando Edward ainda era um Alquimista Federal recém ingresso no quartel, ele jamais aceitaria vestir a farda, sempre optando por sua roupa preta com o sobretudo vermelho, mas agora, que já está com vinte anos, que sua fase de rebeldia passou, ele não se importava tanto em colocar o uniforme que o tornaria mais um no meio de tantos militares.

Em seguida, Edward despede-se de Winry com um beijo e vai até o primeiro andar do hotel, onde um carro militar o aguardava para levá-lo ao quartel general. Edward não percebera, mas estava sendo observado...

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Na casa de Roy Mustang, naquela manhã de calor, Riza se deliciava com bons mergulhos na piscina que ficava dentro da propriedade do Marechal. Quando emerge da água após um mergulho, a loura vê Roy sentado à borda da piscina, olhando para ela com uma expressão apaixonada.

- Vou ficar mal-acostumada com esse tratamento de luxo... – Diz ela saindo da água enquanto ele lhe entrega uma toalha para secar os longos cabelos.

- Pode ficar mal-acostumada... Seria ótimo ver você como uma menina mimada, mal-acostumada que quer tudo na hora... – Replica a frase dela enquanto ela se senta diante dele e ele seca os cabelos dela.

- Hum... Essa não sou eu... Nunca fui assim... Mas eu posso interpretar uma menina mimada se você quiser!! – Fala virando-se para ele e se beijam. Depois, ela continua... – Já estamos aqui há seis dias... Amanhã a nossa semana de 'férias' acaba... O que você quer fazer hoje?...

- O mesmo que a gente tem feito todo dia... – Ele responde com um olhar malvado e um sorriso carregado de desejo. Riza fica corada e lhe dá um beliscão no braço... – Ai, o que foi?!?!... Eu pensei que você estava gostando... Do jeito que você geme parece que gosta muito mesmo... – Volta a sorrir malvado como antes e leva um novo beliscão.

- Não me provoque, Marechal!! Não fica falando essas coisas... Eu não gosto... – Ela fala cruzando os braços e sentando-se na borda da piscina novamente, colocando os pés dentro da água.

- Está bem, desculpe... – Senta-se atrás dela e abraça-a pela cintura.

- AhTudo bem, acho que vou ter que me acostumar com esse seu jeito machista, lascivo e maldoso de levar as coisas... – Ela fala olhando para o reflexo deles na água da piscina.

- Ah, então eu sou "machista", "lascivo" e "maldoso", é?... Que decepção, meu amor... Achei que você gostava de mim...

- E quem disse que isto é ruim?... – Vira-se para ele e puxa-o para dentro da água com ela.

Bem se sabe que Roy não se dá muito bem com água, preferindo ficar longe dela, exceto quando estava tomando banho – e isso era necessário... – contudo, como estava com sua amada, ele não se importava em ficar alguns minutos na piscina.

Depois de algum tempo se divertindo na água com ela, Roy emerge da água e vai para um canto da piscina, sendo seguido por Riza, que encosta-se a ele e, assim, ficam, abraçados. Estranhamente, em meio àquele dia de calor, eles escutam um estrondo vindo das nuvens, um trovão, mas muito ao longe, como que se aproximando da Cidade.

- Não acredito! Vai chover logo no nosso último dia juntos... – Diz Roy, decepcionado. Realmente a água não era seu elemento favorito.

- Ah, como se você não soubesse que é sempre assim! Um dia de calor sempre antecede uma semana de tempestades aqui na Cidade Central...

- Tem razão, amor... – Diz Roy apressando-se em sair da piscina com ela... – Então, nesse caso, vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje... Dias de chuva só são bons para ficar na cama... _E acompanhado é ainda melhor_... – Ele fala a última frase com uma voz tão carregada de malícia que Riza não se agüenta e avança para lhe dar outro beliscão, mas Roy é mais rápido e corre de volta para dentro da mansão, enquanto ela o segue, gargalhando da atitude infantil deles mesmos. Pareciam-se mais com duas crianças brincando de pegar.

Já dentro da casa, no corredor que levava aos quartos no segundo andar, o apaixonado casal continua a se beijar. Roy adorava ver sua amada em trajes tão íntimos como trajes de banho. Um biquíni, para ser mais específico na descrição. Ela ficava linda, sensual, mas comportada, ao mesmo tempo, porque não era um daqueles biquínis vulgares que as moças que freqüentam os "Iate Clubes" costumam usar. Riza sabia como ser sensual mesmo com uma roupa de banho que lhe cobria mais do que mostrava o corpo.

Àquela altura, já se beijavam com ardor, enquanto ele, suspendendo as pernas dela e abraçando-a contra a parede, conseguia sentir todo o corpo dela contra o seu. O calor, as batidas do coração, o desejo e a sensualidade. Estão a um passo de entrarem no quarto para fazer amor outra vez quando... a campainha estridente do telefone toca e os desperta do erotismo daquele momento.

A expressão de raiva que Roy faz só é contida porque Riza o segura e o impede de destruir o telefone, jogando-o para o andar de baixo. Mais calmo, Roy vai até o aparelho e atende, muito a contra-gosto.

- Seja lá quem for, se o motivo não for bom o suficiente, vai morrer queimado!!

- D-Desculpe, Marechal... Mas foi preciso ligar para o senhor... – Diz a voz gaguejante de Havoc, com medo, do outro lado da linha.

- **HAVOC!!!!!** – Grita Roy enfurecido... – **O que eu falei?!?!? Esqueceu das minhas ordens?!?!?... Eu disse que não aceitaria nenhuma interrupção esta semana!!! Era para fingir que eu estava viajando com a Tenente Hawkeye!!! **

- M-Mas é que... – Havoc, então, pigarreia e limpa sua voz, falando mais firmemente... – Senhor, é que uma guerra está para acontecer!!

Por alguns momentos Roy não responde. O que se passava na cabeça dele?, pensa Havoc. Roy estava incrédulo. Uma guerra?... Não podia ser verdade. E quem iria contra o país que estava sob o governo do "Marechal das Chamas", como ele era conhecido nos países estrangeiros... Antes que Roy pudesse pedir uma explicação, Havoc fala:

- Senhor, recebemos esta manhã uma carta escrita com tinta vermelha, simbolizando sangue, e contendo ameaças de um homem à sua pessoa, dizendo claramente que ele e sua comitiva viriam até Amestris sem que ninguém percebesse, agindo como pessoas comuns e começariam uma guerra contra nosso exército usando os nossos próprios soldados!!... Com este alarde, o Coronel Armstrong mandou reunir todos os Alquimistas Federais que estivessem na Cidade Central para protegerem o Quartel General Central e o senhor.

- Está me dizendo que um qualquer escreve uma carta à tinha vermelha e, só porque continha ameaças a mim vocês estão anunciando uma guerra?!?... Havoc... Espero que esteja brincando comigo!! – Diz Roy, ainda furioso pelo Primeiro Tenente tê-lo desobedecido.

- Sinto por ter desobedecido às suas ordens e tê-lo perturbado antes de uma semana, senhor... Mas a carta não é de um "qualquer"...

- Havoc... Do que está falando? – Pergunta Roy com seu tom sempre de ordem.

- A carta está assinada por... Sander... Von Gerven... – Havoc fala o nome do autor da carta como se pronunciar aquele nome fosse sinônimo de irar Roy Mustang... E era.

No mesmo instante que ouve Havoc falar o nome Sander Von Gerven, Roy arregala os olhos e Riza, que estava todo este tempo ao seu lado, chega a se assustar com a expressão de fúria que se formou no rosto dele, chegando mesmo a dar alguns passos para trás.

- **O QUÊ?!?!?!?!? **– Roy indaga gritando...

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback (início) **_

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

Da janela de sua sala, Roy Mustang observava a cena que mais odiava: Riza, sua amada desde os tempos em que era um alquimista iniciante, passeando de mãos dadas com outro rapaz: Sander Von Gerven.

Von Gerven não havia participado da guerra em Ishbal, contudo, ele já havia ascendido ao posto de Major, o mesmo que Roy ocupava na ocasião, e isso irritava Mustang além da conta, porque ele sabia que Sander possuía amigos mais influentes que ele próprio. Coronéis, Generais e o próprio Marechal King Bradley, todos apoiavam Sander.

Roy não tinha inveja de Sander por causa de sua posição, por ele também ser reconhecido como herói ou qualquer coisa assim. Roy odiava Sander por um único motivo: ele era namorado de Riza! Ele admitiria tudo, até que Von Gerven ultrapassasse o seu posto militar, mas tirar Riza dele era demais!! Além disso, havia uma antiga rivalidade entre eles: Roy é o Alquimista das Chamas... Sander é o Alquimista da Água. Elementos completamente opostos que geravam conflitos entre seus manipuladores.

Mas, em parte, a culpa também era de Roy, que não movia uma palha para mudar aquela situação e ficava apenas remoendo suas amarguras sozinho. Apaixonado em segredo por Riza... Por que em segredo?... Que mal havia em demonstrar isto?... Nunca foi impedido por parte dos superiores que militares se casassem entre si... Mas Roy sentia que ainda não era hora... E seu comportamento "mulherengo" também não era nada agradável à Riza, e ela preferia evita-lo como homem e servi-lo apenas como seu superior no quartel, mas jamais na vida pessoal. Isto destruía Roy por dentro, mas... Por que ele mesmo não mudava?...

Naquela manhã, ele olha pela janela mais uma vez e vê Riza mais uma vez andando pelo pátio do quartel em companhia de Sander. Pensa mesmo em saltar dali e queimar aquele engraçadinho, porém, certamente seria preso por cometer um assassinato e, além disto, tal alquimia de fogo não funcionaria em Sander: Ele é um alquimista que manipula a água tão bem quanto Roy manipula o fogo.

Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar, os quatro elementos básicos da Natureza. Sua relação tem de ser sempre balanceada e harmoniosa para que não ocorram danos. E sabe-se que a relação entre estes elementos é: Ar derrota Terra; Terra derrota Água; Fogo derrota Ar e Água derrota Fogo... Logo, não seria possível uma amizade, ainda que falsa, entre Roy Mustang e Sander Von Gerven.

Rangendo os dentes de raiva, Roy apertava o punho com força, sentindo um apertar grande em seu coração. De repente, sem bater na porta, Hughes entra na sala.

- Ah, não... De novo olhando a Segundo Tenente daqui, Roy?... – Pergunta Hughes, já sabendo o que estava deixando Roy tão nervoso.

- De novo, Hughes!! De novo!!... Pra quê isso?!?... Ficam andando de mãos dadas com que propósito?!?! Se todos já sabem que eles são namorados, pra quê esse exibicionismo?!? – Questiona Roy, cheio de ciúmes.

- Do mesmo modo que todo mundo já sabe que você é um galinha e, ainda assim, a cada dia que passa, você aparece com uma moça diferente!! É assim que quer fazer a Hawkeye olhar pra você?!?

- Dá um tempo, Hughes!! Está do meu lado ou do lado dele?!?!

- Roy... Eu sou seu amigo, seu imbecil!! Eu estou com você, mas tenho que admitir que ele foi mais esperto!!... Eu te avisei pra ficar de olho, tinha muito "urubu" em cima dela... Olha aí...

- Hughes, se eu pudesse, eu mataria esse desgraçado!!

- Você já sabe o que deve fazer... A gente já falou sobre isso... Use "aquela" estratégia e afaste esse cara da sua Riza... – Fala em tom de cumplicidade.

- É... Sei... E vou fazer!!

Sem aguardar mais, Roy segue para a sala do Marechal Bradley. Com o posto que possuía, e por ser também um Alquimista Federal, Roy já não precisava mais marcar um horário para ver o Marechal, e podia entrar na sala do superior apenas pedindo licença. Entrando na sala do Marechal, Roy é prontamente recebido.

- E então, Major Roy Mustang... O que posso fazer por você?... – Pergunta o Marechal Bradley, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá.

- Excelentíssimo Marechal... Eu gostaria de pedir ao senhor um pedido para ir às frentes de batalha na revolta armada que está para acontecer nas fronteiras do Leste. – Pede Roy com o devido respeito ao superior.

- O quê?!? – O Marechal pára de beber seu chá para olhar firme para Roy. Nunca antes alguém havia pedido para ir às frentes de batalha, pelo contrário: pediam para **não** ir... – Está dizendo que **quer **ir para as frentes de batalha sem qualquer objeção?...

- Sim, senhor, é isso mesmo... – Roy se mantém firme.

- Mas... As fronteiras do Leste nesta época do ano são um território onde chuvas constantes caem e, desta forma, o seu poder acaba se tornando inútil, sem querer ofendê-lo, claro... Mas devido as circunstâncias... Creio que o envio de um outro Alquimista Federal em seu lugar será uma decisão mais apropriada...

- Bem... Se o senhor acha isto, então... O que posso fazer para ser útil nesta eminente guerra, senhor? – Continua Roy, empenhado. Na verdade estava mesmo representando ali... Ele tinha tudo planejado.

- Hum... – O Marechal faz uma expressão de análise, com os olhos fechados. Bebe mais um gole do chá e diz, depois... – Creio que possa ser útil me indicando um bom Alquimista Federal para liderar as frentes de batalha no Leste.

Roy sorri de leve, mas, em seu interior, estava saltitante. Ele tinha a confiança do Marechal a ponto de poder indicar algum outro alquimista em seu lugar. Ele queria exatamente aquela resposta do Marechal. E, desta forma, diz, em um tom firme, como todo bom militar deve ter:

- Eu indico Sander Von Gerven, excelentíssimo Marechal!! Acredito que o Alquimista da Água será perfeito para esta guerra, já que o local, como o senhor disse há pouco, estará passando por um período de grandes chuvas. Isto pode, inclusive, ajuda-lo.

- Pois que seja... – Replica o Marechal, dando seu veredicto... – Ordenarei que seja entregue a Sander Von Gerven, o Alquimista da Água, uma ordem expressa para que ele vá às Fronteiras do Leste liderar a guerra.

Roy bate continência uma última vez para seu superior e sai da sala, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, e praticamente soltando fogos de artifício por dentro.

No dia seguinte, novamente de sua janela, Roy vê, num canto isolado do pátio do quartel, à sombra de uma árvore, Sander e sua namorada olhando atônitos para o papel nas mãos dele. Roy não podia escutar o que eles falavam, mas tinha alguma idéia do que era. Logo, Mustang vê Riza abraçar Sander e começam os dois a chorar... Todas as emoções muito comedidas, afinal, estavam em horário de serviço e no quartel. Roy controla a vontade de sair queimando tudo que visse pela frente ao ver Riza abraçada com Sander, mas sabe que, logo, aquela cena não se repetiria mais...

A guerra que estava para acontecer no Leste seria por demais sangrenta. As revoltas armadas eram constantes e, agora, o exército estava intervindo de maneira direta. Havia também um grande rumor de que o líder das frentes de batalha, seja ele quem fosse, seria um dos primeiros alvos do povo enraivecido e revoltado. Roy sabia que, se Sander não morresse, ao menos ficaria por um bom tempo longe de Riza... Tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse se aproximar dela e conquista-la.

Nos dias que se seguiram, preparações e recrutamentos para a guerra no Leste começaram e, agora, está na hora da partida de Sander para a guerra. Imóvel em sua janela, Roy apenas observa vitorioso Sander entrando no carro milita que o levará para a guerra... E para longe de Riza.

Inconsolável, Riza estava nas escadas de acesso ao interior do quartel secando as lágrimas incontroláveis pela separação de seu namorado. Ele havia sido um dos poucos a estar sempre ao seu lado, dando-lhe apoio e carinho, agindo como um amigo, um irmão... E um namorado. E agora estava se separando dele. Não o amava como amava Mustang. Sim, Riza sentia o mesmo que Roy sentia por ela, mas como ele não demonstrava nada em relação a ela, preferia ficar calada, tocar sua vida à frente e ficar ao lado de alguém que lhe desse valor, como Sander fazia...

Estava na hora de ir para a guerra e Sander se despede de Riza com um aceno. É a última vez que ela o vê... E ele a ela...

Uma semana... Duas... Três e Riza não mais teve notícias de Sander, a única coisa que sabia é que a guerra no Leste estava sendo controlada pelo exército. Logo chegam as novas de que o comandante das tropas havia desaparecido na guerra.

Desaparecido!! Riza, que já estava inconsolável, fica ainda mais triste, e tudo isto sem poder se desfazer da pose de militar exemplar, impecável, sem poder derramar uma só lágrima durante o período de trabalho. Não seria nada bom para sua imagem que ela ficasse chorando enquanto preenchia os papéis diante da mesa do Major Mustang, de quem ela era subordinada direta.

Para Roy, ver Riza sofrer deste jeito era terrível, mas ele não tinha coragem de dizer nada, muito menos aproximar-se dela para fazer qualquer investida amorosa. Era como se ele estivesse respeitando o "luto" pelo qual Riza passava, para só então tentar uma aproximação... Mas esta tentativa de aproximação nunca aconteceu...

Um mês depois do ocorrido, no horário de almoço, o Sargento Fury vê, ao longe, a Segundo Tenente Hawkeye sentada à sombra daquela mesma árvore onde costumava ficar com seu namorado, escrevendo em um bloco de papel. Mesmo com a advertência dos amigos para que ele não fosse até lá, o Sargento se aproxima de Riza, com um tênue sorriso.

- B-Boa tarde, Tenente Hawkeye...

- Boa tarde, Sargento... – Diz Riza com um sorriso forçado... – Mas acho que para a sua tarde continuar boa, você deve ficar longe de mim... Eu não sou uma boa companhia hoje...

- O que é isso, Tenente... Você é muito agradável... Mas... – Senta-se na grama, ao lado dela... – Eu queria entender por que está se sentindo assim... Um mês já se passou... Eu sei que ele era importante para você, mas...

- Sargento... – Riza o corta em sua fala... – Eu sei que quer tentar me animar, mas... Eu perdi o único amigo que sempre ficava do meu lado quando eu mais precisava... Entende isso?... Já perdeu alguém assim, Sargento?...

- N-Não... Q-Quero dizer sim, mas não alguém de quem eu gostasse com tanta intensidade... É... Realmente, acho que não posso dizer que eu entendo... Me desculpe... – Ele fala, ajeitando os óculos, meio decepcionado.

- Não... Você não tem que se desculpar... – Diz, parecendo amigável.

- E... O que é que está escrevendo?...

- Uma trenodia...

- Uma o quê?!? – Pergunta Fury, franzindo a testa.

- Uma trenodia, Sargento, é um cântico de despedida para alguém que desapareceu durante uma guerra... – Ela começa a explicar com o olhar longínquo... – Quando não se tem certeza da morte da pessoa e nem mesmo se encontra seu corpo, mas fazem um enterro simbólico, uma lápide com o nome da pessoa... Sander me pediu para escrever uma trenodia para ele caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele... No fundo, acho que a trenodia é uma espécie de esperança que se guarda de a pessoa que desapareceu volte e fique tudo bem de novo...

- Entendo... Como o que aconteceu com o Major Von Gerven... – Ele fala em voz baixa, como que respeitando o desaparecido... – Então... Você tem a esperança de que ele não morreu, está só desaparecido e, um dia, vai voltar?...

- E se perdermos as esperanças, em que mais vamos nos apegar sargento Fury?... – Riza fala retoricamente, sem esperar qualquer resposta de Fury, mas, mesmo assim, ele retorna:

- Mas... Me desculpe por perguntar, Tenente... Riza... Você amava o Sander?... – Fury pergunta agora num tom mais íntimo.

- Não... – Ela responde sem hesitar... – O meu amor é de outro... Mas este outro não sabe disso... E, mesmo se soubesse, pouco se importaria... Contudo, o Sander era... Meu amigo... O que eu sentia por ele era um profundo sentimento de amizade e carinho... Ele era... Meu porto seguro quando eu estivesse em auto-mar me afogando, como estive tantas e tantas vezes... – Ela começa a lacrimejar... – Mas agora eu não tenho mais um porto para voltar...

- Se quiser um amigo que é um "_quase_" porto-seguro, pode contar comigo!! – Diz o Sargento docemente, batendo continência para ela, mas apenas como um gesto de amigos, pois ele também pisca um olho em sinal de brincadeira.

- Você é um amigo, sim, Fury... – Ela responde sorrindo fraco.

- Desculpe mais uma vez em falar isso... – Diz enquanto ambos se levantam do chão, pois o horário de almoço estava acabando... – Mas eu acho que aquele que você ama e que não se importaria se soubesse disso é um imbecil... Não se despreza uma dama como você!!

- Sargento... Vou entender isso como um elogio para o seu bem!! – Ela fala fazendo uma expressão entre a vontade de rir e, ao mesmo tempo, de prender o Sargento pelas palavras.

De certa forma, o Sargento foi capaz de fazer Riza sorrir, mas o sorriso dela era falso. Ela estava triste, mas mantinha-se de pé pela promessa que fez a si mesma de que encontraria seu _amigo-namorado_ novamente...

Mas o tempo passou e ela não mais reencontrou Sander... E aprendeu a desenvolver uma autodefesa própria contra as investidas que, às vezes, o seu superior, Roy Mustang, lhe fazia. Poderia até mesmo parecer ilógico que ela o amasse, mas se protegesse contra ele, mas foi apenas a maneira que ela achou de não sofrer novamente... E Roy estava cada vez mais certo de que nada lhe separaria de Riza a partir daquele momento... Mas era certo que ele sabia que, um dia, pagaria pelo que fez, mesmo que seu erro tenha sido cometido por amor... ... ... ...

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

**_Flashback (fim) _**

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

- Marechal?!?... O senhor ainda está aí?... – Pergunta Havoc, do outro lado da linha, preocupado com a demora na resposta de Roy.

- Estou!! – Responde Roy firmemente. Todas aquelas cenas do passado se passaram numa fração de segundo em sua cabeça, mas tempo suficiente para deixar o Primeiro Tenente esperando por uma resposta. Quando volta a si, Roy diz... – Havoc... Espero que não seja uma brincadeira de mau-gosto!

- Não, senhor... Não é!!

- Estou indo para o quartel! – É tudo que Roy diz antes de desligar o telefone.

Parada diante de Roy, ainda com a roupa de banho que estava usando na piscina, Riza fica olhando para ele sem entender.

- Roy... O que foi?... Que cara é essa?!?... Você estava gritando... Por quê?!?...

- Riza... – Ele usa agora um tom mais calmo com ela do que antes, ao telefone... – Uma coisa muito ruim aconteceu... E parece que haverá uma guerra.

- Uma guerra?!?!... M-Mas como?!?!

- Vamos nos vestir, meu amor!! Precisamos ir ao quartel agora mesmo...

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Na sala do Marechal Mustang, já estavam reunidos Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falman, a Tenente Maria Ross, o Sargento Danny Bloch, o Coronel Armstrong e Edward Elric. Todos aguardavam a chegada do Marechal e da Tenente Hawkeye, mas eles estavam um pouco atrasados.

- Olha, se aquele cara não chegar em cinco minutos, eu vou me embora de volta pro Hotel, que a Winry ta me esperando!! – Desabafa Edward, não querendo ficar nem mais um minuto com aquela farda e, pior, tendo que aguardar a chegada de Roy.

- Calma, Ed!! Ele já vai chegar. – Havoc tenta acalmar Edward... – Ele ficou bastante abalado quando eu falei sobre o que era... Quando eu falei o nome de quem mandou a tal carta...

- Aliás... – Continua Edward... – Cadê essa tal carta, heim?... Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nela...

Os oficiais entreolham-se... Seria apropriado mostrar a carta antes de Roy Mustang chegar?... O Coronel Armstrong se adianta e diz:

- Hum... Acho que não há nenhum problema!! Pode ler, Edward. – O musculoso militar entrega a carta para o alquimista de aço.

Com um olhar curioso, Edward abre o envelope, e mesmo sem autorização para abrir a carta, ele retira o papel minuciosamente dobrado e com um brasão à cima da folha, indicando que a tal carta fora enviada por alguém de linhagem nobre, pois só as famílias nobres possuíam tais brasões. Depois de uns instantes lendo, Edward diz, surpreso:

- Caramba... Esse cara aqui realmente odeia o Roy!! Tudo bem que eu também não vou muito com a cara daquele "_esquentadinho_", mas daí a ameaçar a vida dele desse jeito!! E o engraçado é que eu acho que já vi este sobrenome em algum lugar... "Von Gerven"... Me parece familiar... – Edward faz um esforço para se lembrar se já havia mesmo visto tal nome antes.

- Ele tem suas razões para isso... – Começa a falar o Sargento Fury, mas este leva uma cotovelada de Havoc, que o impede de prosseguir.

- Ei, o que é que ta pegando?!?! Qual é a desse carinha aqui?!?... Por que ele odeia tanto o Roy?!? – Pergunta Edward.

- Existem muitos boatos por aí, Ed... Não deve acreditar em tudo que lhe contarem... Qualquer hora você vai saber o que aconteceu... Ao que parece, então, foi mesmo verdade o que o Marechal fez quando ainda era Major... – Continua o sargento Fury com um olhar cabisbaixo.

- Ahá, então o Marechal das Chamas também tem uma mancha negra em seu passado, né?... _Humpf._.. E eu que achei que o único erro dele tinha sido matar alguns Ishbarianos inocentes e os pais da Winry naquela guerra... – Diz Edward, devolvendo a carta para o Coronel Armstrong.

- As pessoas cometem erros por diversos motivos, Edward Elric... Não somos nós os mais capacitados para julgar os outros, muito menos aqueles que agem pensando no coração... E no amor... – Diz Armstrong, com um tom teatral, mas não deixando de ter razão.

- _Humpf_... Ta certo... – Edward senta-se desleixado e cruza os braços... – Seja lá o que ele tenha feito, todo mundo paga pelos seus erros... – Sorri malvado, não se agüentando para soltar aquela piadinha infame... – Falando em erro, acho que quem errou feio mesmo foi a Tenente Hawkeye... Eles viajaram, não é, Tenente Havoc?... – Havoc faz que "sim" com a cabeça... – Coitada dela... A Riza merecia uma coisa melhor do que aquele palito de fósforo ambulante!!

- Acha mesmo, Do Aço? – Pergunta uma voz metódica e calma, vinda da entrada da sala.

Num segundo todos ali presentes, exceto Edward, se levantam e batem continência para Roy, que acaba de chegar com Riza ao seu lado.

- Tava demorando... – Edward solta a frase num desabafo irônico.

- É um prazer ver você também, Edward Elric. – Diz Roy mais irônico ainda... – Bom, vim aqui para ver a carta. Onde está?...

O Coronel Armstrong estende a carta para Roy, que a pega e lê com atenção. As ameaças eram claras e a escrita feita com tinta vermelha era a prova final da declaração de guerra: tinta vermelha era sinônimo de sangue... Sangue dos habitantes da Cidade Central, os quais certamente pagariam caro por mais esta guerra se ela viesse a eclodir de fato.

Sob os olhares tensos de todos, que aguardavam o que ele falaria após a leitura da carta, Roy levanta o olhar na direção de seus subordinados, sem permitir, ainda, que Riza soubesse sobre o remetente da carta.

- É... A carta é dele mesmo...

Riza faz menção em esticar as mãos para pegar a carta e lê-la, mas Roy retira o papel do alcance dela.

- D-Desculpe por me intrometer, Marechal... – O Sargento Fury fala com cautela... – Acho que o senhor deveria deixar que ela leia a carta... E veja quem a enviou...

Os olhares de todos ali voltam-se para o Sargento, como se estivessem admirados em como ele teve coragem de falar tal coisa para o Marechal Mustang desta forma, por mais respeitoso que tenha sido. Contudo, contrariando o que os pensamentos de todos ali, que deduziram que Roy puniria o Sargento com uma humilhante advertência verbal (_isso na melhor das hipóteses_), o Alquimista das Chamas dá a carta para Riza, como que concordando o que Fury havia dito.

O olhar de Riza se transforma. Nunca antes aqueles ali presentes viram o olhar dela tão tenso, tão cheio de surpresa... E medo... Riza levanta o olhar da carta sem ao menos lê-la: só ter visto o nome do remetente já foi suficiente para ela sentir as pernas tremerem.

- _Roy... O que é isso_?!?!... – Ela questiona, num tom baixo... Roy fica sem ação.

Antes que Roy pudesse responder à pergunta dela, a atenção se volta para Edward.

- LEMBREI!!! – Levanta-se da cadeira, finalmente. Edward parecia assustado com sua repentina lembrança... – Lembrei onde eu vi esse sobrenome aí!! Foi no livro de registros do Hotel que eu assinei pra poder me hospedar!! Von Gerven!! Isso mesmo... Sander Von Gerven!!

- Ed!! Está querendo dizer que alguém com este sobrenome está hospedado no mesmo hotel que você?!?!?! – Questiona Havoc.

- Tenho certeza!! E tinha até um almofadinha todo "mauricinho" fazendo a reserva pra ele!!... – Edward arregala os olhos dourados, passando a mão nos cabelos trançados, em sinal de preocupação... Os outros ali também se tornam tensos e assustados com tamanha proximidade do inimigo... – Não!! Eu pedi pra ela me esperar no quarto, pra ficar em segurança!! – Edward fala alterado, saindo a passos largos e apressados da sala do Marechal.

- Edward, aonde você vai?!? – Pergunta Roy, estranhando a forma como Edward estava deixando a sala...

- WINRY!!... – Brada Edward, começando a correr pelo corredor do quartel em direção à saída...

**(Continua...) **

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------**

Olá!!!

Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, quero me desculpar com os meus queridos leitores pela demora na postagem deste novo capítulo, contudo, para me redimir do erro, eu estou postando o 7º capítulo bem grande. E também anuncio que já estou "livre" da faculdade, pois já passei em todas as disciplinas e agora vou me dedicar totalmente à esta nossa fanfic e aos meus fanarts. Aliás, **mais uma vez** **obrigada** **pelos desejos de boa sorte**!!

Como puderam ver, neste capítulo 7 me ative mais aos dois personagens que vão entrar na fanfic agora – **Edward Elric** e **Winry Rockbell** – e a como o alquimista de aço conseguiu voltar à Shamballa. E também quis mostrar quem é o "vilão" **Sander Von Gerven**, as razões pelas quais ele está atacando Amestris e o porquê de ele odiar tanto o Roy e amar Riza. No capítulo 8 – o próximo – a fanfic trará mais do casal-protagonista do que neste capítulo 7. Atualizarei até o final de semana.

**»» Agradecimentos referentes ao "Capítulo VI – Ceder À Tentação" ««**

PARA: **"Bruna A. Elric" ; "Integra Hellsing Tepes" ; "Ghata Granger" ; "tais" ; "Babi" (melhor assim, friend?) ; "ZEZIN" ; "Mael Asakura" (_meine Liebe_) ; "Shinku Mitsuki" ; "P. Wings" **... Meu MUITO OBRIGADA!!! DANKE SHÖN!!! Agradeço a cada um dos reviews e espero mais neste e nos próximos capítulos!!

(Obrigada à Babi e ao Mael Asakura (_meine Liebe_) pela idéia de colocar os personagens Edward e Winry na fanfic.)

Até o próximo capítulo.

E.V. Bathory


	8. Chapter 8

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory – _Die Vampyr_

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

"_Como pudemos deixar isto acontecer e_

_Apenas manter nossos olhos fechados até o fim_

_Quando estivermos parados_

_Em frente ao portão dos céus_

_Será tarde demais_…"

(Tradução do 4º verso da canção

"_Consign To Oblivion_" – Banda Epica)

**.:: Capítulo VIII – Relegado Ao Esquecimento ::. **

Enquanto Edward sai correndo pela porta, alarmando os outros ali presentes, Riza parecia estar numa espécie de transe, olhando aquele papel em suas mãos. A carta destinada a Roy escrita por Sander.

- _Roy... O que é isso_?!?!... – Riza questiona novamente, num tom baixo, deixando Roy sem ação.

Apenas um olhar do jovem _Führer_ e todos em sua sala levantam-se e respeitosamente batem continência, retirando-se em seguida. Roy está a sós com Riza e ela ainda olhava atônita para aquela carta. Quando ela levanta a cabeça para fitá-lo, vê Roy com um olhar meio tenso... Estava na hora das explicações.

- Roy... Que carta é essa?!?... O que está acontecendo?!?... – Ela usa um tom mais alto agora.

- Meu amor... É uma coisa que eu deveria ter te falado há muito tempo... Há muitos anos, mas não... Não tive coragem... – Ele senta-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela e começa a explicar... – Eu era muito jovem ainda e tinha medo de perder você... Quer dizer, eu ainda tenho, mas... O que eu fiz naquela época, foi só porque eu não queria que ele levasse você de mim...

- "Ele"... Está se referindo ao... ... Sander... – Ela diz o nome do rival de Roy com extrema cautela.

- É... – Ele responde e, depois de retomar o ar, continua... – Eu fui até o Marechal Bradley e pedi a ele para eu ser o comandante das tropas que lutariam naquela revolta armada que aconteceu no Leste... É claro que ele achou estranho, e ainda me advertiu de que eu deveria deixar esta idéia de lado porque naquela época do ano no Leste chovia muito e o meu poder como Alquimista das Chamas não funcionaria por causa da água e...

-... E aí, o Marechal Bradley mandou você indicar um outro alquimista federal mais apropriado às condições daquele lugar e você escolheu o Sander, o Alquimista da Água... – Diz Riza cortando-o em sua fala, conseguindo deduzir tudo o que ele provavelmente iria falar em seguida.

- ...Foi... Isso mesmo... – Ele confirma cabisbaixo.

Riza continua olhando para a carta sem ter nenhuma noção do que dizer a Roy naquele momento. O egoísmo dele havia sido imenso. Ele agiu como um homem sem caráter, tudo para não perdê-la... Mas naquela época ele nem sequer olhava para ela com qualquer tipo de insinuação a ter algum relacionamento com ela além do de superior e subordinada. E, assim, o único apoio que Riza tinha era o seu namorado, Sander, a quem ela não amava de todo o coração, mas podia confiar nele. E Roy tirou este único apoio dela. Um erro... Por amor...

- Riza... Você... Me... Me... – Roy começa pausadamente a fazer a pergunta que sempre quis fazer à ela, mas ela novamente o corta.

- Se eu perdôo você?... ... – Ela volta seus olhos âmbar para ele sem qualquer expressão além da nulidade. Um pesado silêncio recai sobre eles naquele instante, e ela finalmente diz, depois de certo tempo que parecia mais uma eternidade... – O que eu passado pode me influenciar agora, não é mesmo?... – Ela fala amassando a carta... – As lágrimas que eu chorei não podem mais me causar nenhuma dor... A tristeza que eu passei não pode mais me afetar agora... Então eu acho que seria tolice minha não perdoar você.

- I-Isso significa que... Você me perdoa... Mesmo?

- É claro... Roy... – Ela responde caindo nos braços dele, abraçando-o com força. Mas, em seguida, ela diz... – É estranho pensar em como as pessoas agem de maneira desesperada quando vêem que vão perder algo que sempre tiveram... Mas nunca deram valor...

Roy não responde, não havia o que responder... Por mais uma vez, aquela mulher mais jovem do que ele, mas com mais sabedoria do que todos os generais daquele exército juntos, conseguira resumir em poucas palavras a situação pela qual eles passaram no passado e agora este mesmo passado voltava para assombrá-los. Ele apenas intensifica o abraço que dava nela e assim ficam por um longo tempo, até o jovem Marechal ordenar a volta dos outros militares à sua sala para que eles pudessem começar a traçar um possível contra-ataque caso Sander realmente estivesse pensando em começar uma guerra.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Enquanto os planos de contra-ataque eram traçados no Quartel General, no hotel mais caro da Cidade Central os funcionários trabalhavam e tudo corria como num dia normal, alheios ao perigo.

Em seu quarto, depois de finalmente levantar-se da cama, Winry vai até a janela e observa a vista que seu quarto tinha da Cidade Central. Apesar da "selva de pedra" que aquela cidade era, a moça não pode negar que são belas construções. Winry sempre foi apaixonada pela Cidade Central e sempre quis morar lá, mas mesmo assim ela continuava vivendo com sua avó no interior. Contudo, agora que estava para se casar com Edward, havia alguma possibilidade de se mudarem para a Central tão logo as bodas acontecessem.

Winry retira suas roupas e segue para o banheiro a fim de tomar um demorado banho, para acalmar o calor que estava fazendo na Central. Assim que entra no chuveiro, porém, Winry escuta batidas na porta de seu quarto.

- Ahh, saco!!... Logo agora?!? – Diz a moça vestindo o roupão de banho e indo até a porta. Os cabelos molhados presos numa toalha.

Qual não é a surpresa de Winry ao abrir a porta e encontrar ninguém menos que o rapaz parecido com Edward, com quem ela teve um estranho diálogo no dia anterior.

- Senhor Mark Beckers?!?! – Estranha Winry... – Como... Como soube qual era meu quarto?!?...

- Senhorita Winry... – Ele dá um passo na direção dela, com um sorriso nos lábios... – Eu vim para lhe entregar a pulseira que a senhorita deixou cair e... Para saber como a senhorita está... – Diz entregando a pulseira dela.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada... – Ela responde meio seca, pegando sua jóia e, com uma mão na porta, mencionava em fechá-la logo... – Mas o senhor não veio numa hora boa... Eu estava tomando banho e...

- Isso não é um problema... – Continua sorrindo, enquanto avança na direção dela.

- Bom, se não é para o senhor, é para mim!! – Retruca Winry, meio aborrecida... – Eu gostaria que o senhor voltasse numa outra hora.

- Algum problema, senhorita Winry?... – Ele ignora os pedidos dela para que ele se vá... – Parece nervosa... Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajuda-la?

- A única coisa que você pode fazer é sumir daqui, almofadinha!! – Diz uma voz irritadiça atrás de Mark. Quando este se vira para ver quem era, qual não é sua surpresa ao ver Edward, bufando de raiva... – Pode sair de perto da minha noiva, por favor?... E não volte mais no nosso quarto!!

- Ed... – Diz Winry, suspirando aliviada... – Achei que estava no quartel...

- Eu tava... Mas voltei porque deixei algo muito importante aqui.

- O quê, Ed?...

- **Você**, Winry... – Ele responde à ela, mas sempre olhando com olhar mal-encarado na direção de Mark.

- Vejo que o senhor Edward é bastante prudente com suas coisas... Em seu lugar, eu não teria sequer me distanciado dela... – Responde Mark com um jeito totalmente irônico.

- Em primeiro lugar: A Winry não é uma "coisa" minha, e, em segundo lugar: Se você estivesse no meu lugar, eu pularia da janela!!... Agora faça o favor de sair, que eu quero conversar com a minha noiva!! – Antes que Mark pudesse responder, Edward bate a porta em sua cara.

Quando já se encontrava a sós com Winry, Edward puxa-a e lhe abraça, agradecendo intimamente por ela estar bem e por ele ter chegado a tempo.

- Ed, o que foi?!?... Por que tá agindo assim?... – Questiona Winry, sem entender.

- Winry... Temos que conversar... Este lugar não é seguro!!

Assim, Edward explica à ela tudo o que escutou enquanto esteve no exército, sobre a tal guerra que estava para eclodir, sobre os inimigos... Quem eram e onde estavam. Winry fica horrorizada com o fato de estar tão perto dos inimigos e por ter acabado de falar com um deles agora há pouco.

- Ed... E o que vocês estão pensando em fazer?!?... – Ela pergunta alarmada.

- Calma... Eu acho que, à essa altura, o Marechal _**foguinho**_já deve estar tomando as medidas necessárias. Deve estar traçando algum plano estratégico ou algo assim... Mas quanto a gente, eu acho que a única solução prá eu poder ajudar nessa guerra, caso ela realmente aconteça, e te deixar em segurança, é se nós sairmos daqui e ficarmos hospedados em algum dos alojamentos do quartel... – Edward pondera a situação, passando a mão pela franja sempre desarrumada.

- Hum... Tudo bem... Isso não seria um problema prá mim... – Ela responde compreensiva... – Além disso, é sempre bom eu estar por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa com as suas próteses durante um possível combate entre vocês alquimistas e os inimigos, né?...

- Peraí, cê não tá pensando em vir comigo prá guerra, tá?!?!?! – Questiona Edward.

- Ué... Claro que sim!! Afinal, quem é que vai te consertar se você "quebrar"? – Ela fala com a maior naturalidade.

- Ahhhh... – Passa novamente as mãos pelos cabelos trançados... – Eu dou um jeito!! Uso alquimia!!

- Ed!! – Ela fala meio zangada... – Você não se lembra do que a sua professora te falou uma vez?... Não pode usar alquimia prá tudo!!

- Mas Winry, eu não quero te expor a nenhum tipo de perigo e... – Ele pára de falar ao ver que ela já ela já lhe dava de ombros e já ia à direção aos armários arrumar as coisas para eles partirem... – Droga... Já vi que é impossível fazer você desistir, não é?... – Pergunta Ed agora sorrindo.

- É não vai me fazer ficar mesmo, senhor Elric...

Quando Edward ia se aproximar de Winry para beijá-la demonstrando seu carinho por ela, já que ela nunca o abandonava mesmo nos momentos de maiores perigos, ambos escutam um burburinho do lado de fora o hotel, o que os atrai até a janela do quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

O que o casal vê ao chegar na janela é a rua ser tomada por carros não muito comuns naquele país, se parecendo muito com os automóveis usados nas nações cuja forma de governo ainda era a monarquia. Homens com roupas parecendo fazer parte de uma guarda armada de algum nobre saem destes carros, e uma mulher de aparência frágil, parecendo debilitada, desce de um dos carros devidamente acompanhada por uma empregada e um guarda, que a encaminha para o hotel.

- Ed... O que significa tudo isso?!? – Pergunta Winry sem entender nada do que viam.

- Olha... Não sei também, mas arrisco um palpite de que isso tem a ver com o tal _Sander Von Gerven_... – Responde Edward... – É melhor a gente se apressar e arrumar logo tudo prá sairmos daqui... Tá ficando muito esquisito...

Mal acaba de falar e Edward e Winry escutam um trovão precedido de um raio que cortara o céu da Cidade Central.

- Nossa... – comenta Winry... – Como as pessoas falam o clima aqui da Central é mesmo instável... Tá um calor danado e, mesmo assim, vai chover...

E, depois, não se demoram mais para ajeitar as coisas para sair daquele hotel.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

No andar acima, onde estava o quarto de Sander, o ex-alquimista federal recebia aquela mulher que Edward e Winry viram entrar no hotel, em companhia de toda aquela comitiva de pessoas. Tão logo a mulher entra no quarto, os seus acompanhantes se retiram. Sander, que estava sentado numa poltrona bem de frente para a porta do quarto sorri ao vê-la entrar... Porém o mesmo não se pode dizer dela.

- Ora... Eu achei que sai viajem não acabaria nunca, meu bem... – Diz Sander num tom sarcástico, como se estivesse pouco se importando com a demora dela em chegar... – É bom vê-la de novo, _querida_...

- Chega de sarcasmo, Sander... – Esbraveja a moça... – Eu só vim porque os seus capangas me trouxeram... Por mim, eu jamais sairia de Kantha!

- Nossa! Quanta agressividade... – Ele prossegue com seu sarcasmo... – Acho que a viagem fez bem a você... Te deu mais coragem para me enfrentar, Samantha.

O sorriso malvado nos lábios dele ao se levantar da poltrona e ir em direção à jovem mulher a fez tremer. Ela sabia bem das crueldades que ele era capaz de cometer... Mas jamais soube o porquê de tanto rancor no coração dele, que deveria amá-la, mas a tratava como uma marionete. Samantha é ainda jovem, mas tem a aparência de uma pessoa fraca, é demasiadamente magra e parece ser acometida de alguma doença há vários anos, pois seus olhos profundamente negros pareciam não ter descanso há tempos...

- Está bonita hoje, querida... – Ele volta a expressar sarcasmo.

- Páre de mentir!! A cada dia que se passa, eu fico mais feia... Mais acabada... E... Tudo isso piorou depois que nos casamos... – Ela rebate com menos firmeza na voz.

- _Humpf..._ Depois você vem reclamar que "_seu marido não lhe dá atenção, não te olha, não te elogia_..."... Eu faço um simples elogio e você vem com quatro pedras na mão!! – Sander vai em direção ao pequeno bar que ficava no canto da parede, para se servir de alguma bebida.

Surpresa ao escutar tais palavras vindas dele, a moça vira-se para Sander com um olhar no mínimo irado, e rebate:

- Ora!! Não venha se fazer de vítima agora, Sander!!... – Ela passa as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e negros e, depois, cruza os braços... – Você causou todo o mal que abateu a minha família!! Não pense que eu não sei que foi você quem matou meu pai só para ter as vantagens que o título dele poderia conferir a você!! _Mesmo depois de toda a hospitalidade do meu povo... Você... ... ... _– Ela começa a falar num tom mais baixo, mas é interrompida.

Sander volta um olhar impaciente para ela e ela se cala. Não era a primeira vez que ela o acusava de ter matado seu pai. Na verdade, ele havia sido realmente o responsável pela morte do pai de Samantha. Tudo para obter poder dentro do país de Kantha.

Na época em que ainda era um Alquimista Federal e foi enviado pelo então Marechal King Bradley às fronteiras da Cidade do Leste a fim de conter uma revolta armada que certamente culminaria em uma guerra, Sander Von Gerven não imaginava que sua vida passaria por tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo...

Naquele tempo o rapaz tinha de tudo: uma boa posição social, visto que era um militar de patente consideravelmente alta (pois os alquimistas federais têm posto equivalente ao de Major), tinha uma bela casa e namorava com a mulher que amava, Riza Hawkeye.

Mas ele, inexperiente no cargo de líder de tropas, quando foi enviado para aquela guerra no comando de tantos homens, estava claro que não voltaria vivo, ou, se voltasse, sua missão certamente teria sido um fiasco e ele cairia no ridículo.

Sander fez tudo que pôde para controlar aquela população revoltada, e até tinha vantagens do próprio clima local para que sua missão fosse bem sucedida, pois ele como sendo o Alquimista da Água não teria problemas em um lugar que chove a maior parte do ano, como aquele no qual estava. Mas a sua inexperiência com guerras o levou a falhar e, durante um confronto na segunda semana da ocupação militar naquele território, Sander acabou desaparecendo e, quando as tropas que ele comandava retornaram à Cidade Central, constatou-se que ele havia sumido sem deixar rastros, o que abriu a possibilidade de ele ter sido vítima do povo do Leste.

Depois de anunciado o seu desaparecimento, realizaram um enterro simbólico para ele. Nesta época, a inconsolável Riza começou uma busca por Sander, mas a busca fracassou, pois ele já não se encontrava mais no território de Amestris e o exército só tinha poder para efetuar operações como aquela em território nacional.

O que Riza e todos os que "enterraram" Sander simbolicamente não sabiam é que ele havia se ferido, mas não estava morto e tampouco era um cativo do povo revoltado do Leste. Como estava na fronteira com outro país, Sander, ferido, caminhou durante a noite até encontrar uma região que pudesse considerar segura para descansar. Este território já pertencia ao país de Kantha e, pela manhã, soldados da guarda real o encontraram e levaram-no ao rei. Apesar da proximidade dos países, não havia qualquer ligação entre um e outro e raras eram as vezes que um habitante de Kantha pisava em solo de Amestris e vice-versa.

A Cidade do Leste era a cidade de Amestris que fazia fronteira com o país de Kantha cuja forma de governo era totalmente diferente do seu vizinho Amestris: enquanto no país dos alquimistas federais a fora de governo era o Militarismo, em Kantha a Monarquia ainda fazia valer seu poder com títulos de nobreza e outras condições típicas de países assim.

Quando foi levado à presença do monarca daquele lugar, Sander não teve outra escolha senão mentir e dizer que fora deixado na fronteira por seus companheiros que o julgavam morto... Ele não contaria que era um comandante que falhou em sua missão. Ele esperava algum tipo de punição por ter entrado naquele país sem autorização, mas, ao contrário, teve uma recepção calorosa. As pessoas o trataram bem e ele percebeu o quão diferente de Amestris aquele lugar era. Tendo se recuperado, ganhou a confiança do rei e passou a ser guarda-costas de sua filha, a princesa Samantha, com quem se casou algum tempo depois, entrando, assim, para a família real. Ele já não tinha mais intenção alguma em voltar para Amestris... Exceto pela sua amada que havia deixado lá... Riza...

Foi nesta época que Sander conheceu Mark Beckers, primo da princesa Samantha, que freqüentemente viajava para Amestris e, por um acaso, acabou trazendo a informação de que Sander tanto se questionava: o motivo pelo qual foi enviado para aquela missão na Cidade do Leste. Sander havia sido indicado ao Marechal Bradley para a missão por um colega, também Alquimista Federal, chamado Roy Mustang...

Tal informação trazida pelo jovem Mark causou uma transformação em Sander. Ele passou do simpático jovem estrangeiro que teve a sorte de se casar com a princesa a um homem frio, que tirava vantagens do título de nobreza que conquistara com o casamento. Sander jurou vingança aquele ex-colega, Roy Mustang, e, tendo como aliado o próprio Mark, que por sua vez sempre foi muito ambicioso, passou a tramar contra o rei, até que conseguiu mata-lo e, quando assumiu a monarquia no lugar do pai de Samantha, suas perversidades tornaram-se ilimitadas. Há quem diga que, depois de Sander assumir o poder em Kantha, Amestris era um paraíso, mesmo com todo o militarismo existente!

Anos se passaram até que Sander obteve a informação de que Roy Mustang havia chegado ao poder máximo em Amestris... Exatamente o que ele esperava que acontecesse para começar sua vingança: destruir Roy por ter feito tê-lo feito passar por tudo que passou naquele campo de batalha e, principalmente, por tê-lo separado de Riza. Um líder de nação contra outro... Inimigos antigos que agora se confrontariam por uma razão: o amor de uma mulher.

E, naquele momento, enquanto tinha mais uma discussão com sua esposa, Sander lembrava-se de cada um dos momentos de seu passado até chegar aquele momento. Ao lançar um olhar ameaçador para ela, ele a fez se calar e parar as acusações contra ele, mesmo que ele sabendo que ela tinha conhecimento de tudo que ele havia feito, mas, devido as ameaças que ele lhe fazia, ela não contava nada do que sabia... Ao menos esta característica dos Alquimistas Federais de Amestris Sander havia mantido: usar a alquimia que deveria ser usada para o bem da população em prol de uma causa egoísta e abusando deste poder.

- Acho que você deve tomar seus remédios e descansar bastante, meu bem... Afinal, a viajem de Kantha até aqui deve ter sido longa, não?... – Ele mantém o semblante calmo depois de desfazer o olhar severo com o qual a olhava.

- _S-Sim... ... Acho que estou um pouco cansada..._ – Ela responde com voz baixa e novamente submissa... Ela temia desobedecê-lo e sentir novamente o peso se sua mão, que ela já havia sentido tantas vezes depois que seu pai morreu.

Sander sorri satisfeito. Sua esposa vai se deitar e ele se arruma para sair. Em pouco tempo, reúne-se com Mark e seus principais aliados, os quais possuíam também títulos de nobreza como Condes e Barões, no salão de sua suíte, a maior do hotel, e preparam-se para ir ao Quartel General da Cidade Central...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Carregando as suas malas e também as de Winry, Edward sentia-se um burro de carga passando pelo corredor dos alojamentos do quartel.

- Puxa, Winry... Pra que tanta mala assim?!?!... Que exagero!! – Ele reclama.

- Pára de reclamar que são coisas necessárias... – Ela fala, carregando apenas uma maletinha com objetos pessoais.

- Necessárias?!?!? Um monte de ferramentas!! Você trouxe a oficina inteira com você?!!?... Se bobear até a vovó Pinako deve tá aqui dentro!!

- Ai, Ed, pára de ser chato... Você não é o Alquimista de Aço?... Cadê a força desse aço todo?...

- Winry!!!!... – Ele chama-a daquela maneira clássica de reclamar com ela, quando ela faz alguma coisa errada.

Os soldados que passavam por eles riam, achando graça do casal que, apesar de brigarem, eram adoráveis. Quando Edward acaba de reclamar mais uma vez, todos vêem o céu se cortar em um raio e, depois de um trovão, uma pesada chuva começa a cair.

- Tá vendo só?... – Retruca Winry... – Chegamos antes de a chuva cair... Pára de reclamar o tempo todo e vamos logo pro quarto que o Coronel Armstrong falou prá gente ficar...

Finalmente eles encontram o seu alojamento e, nem bem entram e Edward coloca as malas sobre a cama, um soldado bate à porta para chamar o alquimista a pedido do Marechal. Tão logo o ordenança tenha se retirado, Winry exclama:

- Puxa, mas é só você pisar nesse quartel que todo mundo te chama!! Assim o nosso noivado vai por água abaixo... – Ela diz meio emburrada enquanto Edward olha pela janela e vê a chuva caindo pesada.

- Literalmente por água abaixo... Mas não se preocupe, Winry... Isso vai acabar logo e a gente vai ter a nossa festa com aliança e tudo!! – Sorri.

- Então vou escolher uma aliança muito linda e muuuuuuuuuito cara também!! – Ela se levanta da cama feliz, abraçando-o.

- Não pode dar um dedo que você quer o braço todo, né... – Edward retruca.

- Ei!! Se eu quiser, tiro seu braço todo!!

- Engraçadinha... Vamos ver o que o Marechal **_foguinho_** quer comigo...

Em sua sala, Roy já havia se recomposto daquele momento no qual ele contou à Riza o que havia acontecido no passado e, agora que estava tudo bem entre eles, o _Führer_ pede que os soldados na entrada de sua sala deixem Edward entrar. Riza havia ido ao toalete se recompor também enquanto o Alquimista de Aço entra na sala em companhia de Winry. E não é nem preciso dizer que Roy não se sentiu muito à vontade na presença da mecânica, afinal, ele havia sido o responsável pela morte dos pais dela. Winry também não estava exatamente à vontade, contudo, fica ao lado de Edward sem falar nada.

- Seu temperamento impulsivo ainda vai te dar muita dor de cabeça, Do Aço... – Roy fala em seu tom habitualmente metódico... – Sair correndo da sala do seu superior no meio de uma reunião não é exatamente o comportamento adequado de um Alquimista Federal.

- Ahhhhh... Não enche, palito de fósforo!! Tá falando demais... Se fosse pela sua Tenente você faria o mesmo. Eu só fui buscar a minha noiva... – Edward replica sem qualquer cerimônia, sentando-se displicentemente em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa do Marechal.

- _Humpf..._ Ao menos a _sua noiva_ está bem... – Roy evita olhar para Winry e ela para ele.

- Noiva?!?... Então, vocês estão noivos, é?... Parece que não somos só eu e o Roy... – Pergunta Riza, acabando de voltar do toalete. Winry a vê e sorri indo abraçar a amiga.

- Riza!! – Abraçam-se... – Puxa, vocês também?!?.. Fico feliz por você... É, finalmente consegui fazer esse milagre... Convenci o Ed e viemos para a Cidade Central comprar uma aliança e as coisas para a festa, mas... Parece que encontramos uma guerra...

- Não precisa se preocupar... Acredito que tudo vai ser controlado pelos Alquimistas Federais... – Riza explica.

- Mas a gente não sabe do que aqueles caras são capazes... – Diz Edward... – Riza, eu conheci um deles pessoalmente, um tal de Mark Beckers... Se eles forem tão poderosos quanto são _chatos_, pode ter certeza de que será um problema **bem **grande...

- Não liga prá ele, Riza... – Winry revira os olhos com o comentário de Ed... – É que ele ficou com ciúmes do tal cara que ele falou... Ele andou tendo umas conversas bem estranhas comigo, esse tal de Mark... Ele está com o Sander, não é?... O que quer começar uma guerra... Eles são nossos inimigos?

- É, parece que sim... – Responde Riza... – Mas nenhum ataque começou...

- Ainda... A gente deveria atacar logo... – Retruca Edward.

- Não seja pessimista, Do Aço... – Diz Roy... – Eles não fizeram nada... Se estão usando aquele hotel como centro de comando, logo saberemos e, além disso, enquanto eles não atacarem, não podemos sequer invadir o local... Eles são como turistas normais, temos de esperar...

- _Putz_, que lerdeza... Vão esperar até que alguém morra prá começar a agir?!?...

- Não, Do Aço... Mas também não podemos fazer nada a eles enquanto eles não fizerem nada a nós...

- E aquela carta de ameaça não é suficiente prá gente atacar aquele bando de conde, barão e rei que vieram prá Amestris?... – Pergunta Edward... – E pára de ficar me chamando de "Do Aço", cacete!!

- Edward, controle-se, estamos na presença de mulheres... – Roy chama a sua atenção sério, mas logo sorri seu sorriso mais sarcástico... – Então, se não gosta do seu título, terei de arrumar outras maneiras de me referir a você... **_Piloto de Ferrorama_**...

Edward fica furioso e quase sobe na mesa.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, MARECHAL **_ESQUENTADINHO_**?!?!?!

- Você ouviu, não preciso ficar me repetindo... – Responde Roy, com indiferença.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Edward e Roy se levantam e encaram-se, quase partindo para a agressão física sob os olhos atônitos de Riza e Winry que assistiam a tudo pasmas em como eles se detestavam. Riza estava a ponto de sacar sua arma e Winry a sua inseparável chave-de-fenda para acalmar os ânimos dos seus respectivos futuros maridos.

Contudo, elas não precisam intervir, pois os quatro ouvem pesadas batidas na porta da sala do Marechal. Em seguida, sem se anunciar, a pessoa que batia abre a porta. Depois de estranhar ver Edward e Roy quase em uma cena de luta - livre, o Coronel Armstrong bate continência e diz, com sua voz grave e forte:

- Senhor Marechal, estão a caminho deste Quartel General cerca de cinqüenta homens. Todos eles vêm a pé, em uma espécie de marcha, sob o comando de um homem que se identificou apenas como 'Alquimista da Água'.

- Sander! – Alarma-se Riza, arregalando os olhos... – Eles chegaram.

- Ah, o que eu disse, o que eu disse?!?!? – berra Edward... – Agora eles estão aqui!! O que você vai fazer, Excelentíssimo Senhor Marechal palito de fósforo?!?!

- O que você acha que eu vou fazer?... Vou até lá enfrenta-los!! – Responde Roy, num tom no mínimo heróico... – E você vem comigo, **_pouca sombra_**... – Zomba mais uma vez e ordena que Edward vá com ele.

O lourinho começaria uma nova discussão com Roy, não fosse a gravidade da situação. Quando chegam do lado de fora da sala do Marechal, Roy olha para as janelas que estavam ao longo do corredor e vê que a chuva já caía pesada há algum tempo.

- Ah, que maravilha... – Ele esbraveja com ironia... – Isso não é nada bom!!

- Calma... Talvez não seja nem necessário usar qualquer tipo de alquimia nesse "confronto"... – Riza pondera, caminhando ao lado de Roy, como uma verdadeira Primeira Dama... – A chuva não será um empecilho e, se acontecer alguma coisa, o Ed está aqui... Ele saberá o que fazer...

- O Ed quer entrar de férias, isso sim!! – Retruca Edward, praticamente sendo arrastado por Winry ao longo do corredor, já que ele não queria ir a este conflito.

Já próximos do enorme pátio do quartel, Roy, Riza, Winry, Edward e o Coronel Armstrong encontram-se com os outros amigos de armas, Breda, Fury, Falman, Havoc, Maria Ross e Danny Bloch. Todos juntos com uma frente de guerra, seguem até o pátio, onde todos os Alquimistas Federais que puderam ser reunidos até aquele momento estavam, e tomam a linha de frente.

Mustang coloca suas luvas, mesmo que a chuva caísse implacável sobre a Cidade Central, e toma a frente de todos, tendo Riza bem atrás dele, todos numa seriedade e imponência que já é classicamente reconhecida nos militares. Nem de longe Roy lembrava o brigão que estava encarando Edward por causa dos problemas de estatura do alquimista de aço... Aliás, o próprio Edward, que é bom lembrar, havia ficado bem mais alto (_mas claro que as brincadeiras com sua estatura jamais cessariam_), estava igualmente imponente e sério, em seu uniforme militar.

Rostos sérios, armas preparadas. Logo o grupo liderado por Sander chega ao portão do quartel general. O portão não estava trancado, o que mostrava que Roy tinha confiança em seus Alquimistas e em seu próprio poder. Logo estavam todos ali, os representantes do exército de Amestris com seu líder Mustang e os representantes do exército de Kantha com seu líder Von Gerven.

Ficam todos um tempo parados, entreolhando-se, com a atmosfera de animosidade presente tão forte quanto a chuva que não dava tréguas. A cena dos dois exércitos entreolhando-se era tão dramática que poderia ser comparada à cena de alguma batalha épica de alguma ópera famosa. Os uniformes azuis de Amestris eram um oposto perfeito em relação às vestimentas pomposas dos nobres que acompanhavam Sander naquele encontro.

De repente, no meio de tantos rostos, Sander reconhece Riza, que estava bem ao lado de Roy, como se o Alquimista das Chamas a estivesse protegendo... Naquele instante, a presença de Roy ou de qualquer outro ali presente pouco importava à Sander, pois ele viu aquela que queria rever a tanto tempo...

Riza, e ela estava linda, pensa ele, tão diferente de quando ele a viu pela última vez... Os cabelos mais compridos, o semblante de uma jovem mulher decidida e não mais aquela garotinha que precisava dele para desafogar suas tristezas e frustrações, e os olhos, ah, sim, os olhos dela... Pareciam mais vivos, mais brilhantes e nem mesmo aquela chuva que caía forte e tornava as vistas turvas o impedira de ver que sua amada estava linda.

Riza, por sua vez, mantinha-se firme ao lado do seu noivo, sempre séria, mas por dentro algo dizia à ela que aquele encontro dos dois exércitos seria o começo de um fim trágico... E Riza sempre acertava quando "algo" lhe dizia uma espécie de previsão nas situações.

Apesar de todos saberem que não era nada necessário usar qualquer palavra, pois somente os olhares diziam tudo que era necessário saber – todos ali já sabiam em que aquele confronto iria terminar – eis que Sander decide dar a primeira palavra.

- Não vai dar as boas-vindas ao seu **_amigo_**, Excelentíssimo Senhor Marechal Roy Mustang?...

- Não tenho amigos e nem alianças com um país monárquico como Kantha, Sua Majestade Sander Von Gerven. – Roy rebate com igual ironia.

Mais um momento de silêncio e Sander começa a se dirigir exclusivamente à Riza, embora fique olhando para Roy.

- Você, Mustang, que por egoísmo me separou daquela que eu amava, agora vai pagar pelo que fez! Você e o seu país!... Você me indicou para aquela missão, mas não esperava que aquele alquimistazinho inexperiente que saiu daqui com medo de chefiar as tropas fosse voltar anos depois como um verdadeiro rei, não é mesmo?... Para falar a verdade, eu também não esperava vê-lo como o senhor da nação, mas assim é melhor...

- Já acabou o seu discurso, Von Gerven?... – Pergunta Roy sem se mover um centímetro.

- Nem ao menos comecei, Mustang... – Ele diz, dando largos passos na direção de Roy.

Todos os Alquimistas Federais, incluindo Edward que estava na linha de frente, mencionam em usar sua alquimia para proteger Roy. Até mesmo Riza, que saca sua arma e já se preparava para se colocar na frente dele como sempre fazia... Mas a voz firme de Roy os impede.

- NÃO SE MOVAM!! – Todos param onde estão, olhando atônitos para Roy... – ISTO É UMA VINGANÇA PESSOAL... EU ERREI E VOU PAGAR PELO MEU ERRO!! VOU PAGAR DUELANDO COM ESTE REI!! – Roy fala bem alto para que todos possam escuta-lo, apesar da chuva. Roy segue para encontrar Sander no meio do pátio.

- Ele é louco!! Vai tentar usar alquimia no meio dessa chuva!! – Exclama Edward, pronto para fazer sua entrada naquela batalha, mas a mão de Riza o segura.

- Não, Edward... Se alguém deve se intrometer nessa luta... Esse alguém sou eu... Porque eu sou a razão dela... ... ... – Ela diz cabisbaixa como quem sente o peso do mundo em suas costas acreditando-se ser culpada de tudo aquilo.

Edward não diz mais nada, apenas compreende o que o olhar de Roy lhe passava quando ele se voltou para trás e fitou Edward conversando com Riza. "Pode deixar que eu vou ficar cuidando dela..." Edward pensou, fazendo com que seu olhar expressasse o mesmo.

Seria impossível para qualquer pessoa dita 'comum' ficar calmo em tal situação, mas tanto Roy quanto Sander mantinham-se quase que indiferentes, com suas expressões faciais sérias, o olhar sempre tentando ser superior ao do outro...

- Este país já guerreou por causa de uma pedra filosofal... Acho que eu trouxe um motivo bem interessante para uma nova guerra acontecer, não acha, Marechal Mustang?... – Sander diz a Roy, enquanto desvia o olhar para fitar Riza por um segundo.

- Não haverá guerra alguma, Sander... – Rebate o Marechal das Chamas... – Apenas você e eu resolveremos um conflito que há muito tempo deveria ter sido resolvido!!

- É... Mas graças ao seu egoísmo e à sua covardia esta situação chegou às raias de uma guerra... Se estamos neste ponto, a culpa é sua!!

- Então, se acredita que eu sou o culpado, páre de falar e faça o que veio fazer!! – Exclama Roy, enquanto a chuva parecia ficar mais pesada.

- Mas quanta confiança, Marechal!! Acha mesmo que só o seu país conhece alquimia?!?!... O meu exército também conhece!!

- Não estou me garantindo no poder dos meus alquimistas... Estou me garantindo em mim mesmo!!

- Háh... Arrogante como sempre... Este é o verdadeiro Roy Mustang!!... Pois, se é assim, saiba que você está em desvantagem, afinal... – Estende a mão para cima... – A chuva parece me favorecer hoje... Alquimista das **Chamas**... – Sander enfatiza o elemento que Roy domina... O fogo... E com aquela chuva, a desvantagem estava clara.

- Como eu disse, faça o que veio fazer e páre de ficar enrolando!! – Roy entoa sua voz firmemente.

- Está bem... – Sander se prepara para usar sua alquimia da água enquanto olha para Riza... – Mustang, Você vai aprender a deixar sua arrogância em casa... Você vai aprender a respeitar aquele que você fez ser relegado ao esquecimento!!

Sander avança da direção de Roy, que só então reage armando uma posição de guarda no combate... A água da chuva era tudo que Sander precisava para vencer aquela luta e ele não hesita em usa-la a seu favor... Uma enorme parede de água começava a se formar em volta de Roy e, definitivamente, aquele duelo havia começado. Ao ver Roy ser envolto na água de Sander, Riza grita seu nome, tentando ir até ele, mas agora ela é quem acaba sendo impedida por Edward.

- ROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Riza exclama estendendo a mão na direção dele.

**(Continua)**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**_Extras do Capítulo... (Início) _**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**EDWARD:** Peraí, pára tudo!!... Deixa ver se eu entendi: Agora, além de fazer capítulos grandes pra cacete, de demorar pra atualizar, a senhorita _Vampyr_ ainda vai inventar de fazer esses "Extras da Fanfiction" infames?!?!?...

**E. V. BATHORY:** Ô, pouca sombra, não me provoca não, que essa fanfic é minha e nela eu faço o que eu quero!!! ò.ó

**EDWARD:**_Humpf_...Vampira marrenta... ¬¬

**E. V. BATHORY:** E não reclama, não, que quem te ajudou a voltar pro seu mundo fui eu!!!

_Edward bate as mãos e ia fazer alguma besteira, quando o maravilhoso, o lindo, o gostoso, o cheio de vigor, o formoso, o... Tá bom, parei... Roy Mustang, chega_...

**ROY:** Mas que angu de caroço é esse aqui?... Eu sou o Marechal, senhor absoluto da nação e posso mandar prender os dois por perturbação da Paz!!

**E. V. BATHORY:** Oi, Roy... _babando, olhinhos brilhando_.

**ROY:** Olá, senhorita Von Bathory...

**EDWARD:** Hey!! Eu tava falando com ela antes e... _Roy dá um peteleco e Edward entra em órbita..._ ...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

**ROY:** Posso fazer alguma coisa pela senhorita?...

**E. V. BATHORY:** Bem, na verdade... _Um tiro acerta a parede atrás dela_...O.O... Pelo amor de Drácula, que isso?!?!?!

**RIZA: **Roy Mustang, tem três segundos prá se afastar dessa vagabunda de dentes pontudos aí!!! _Apontando a pistola_.

**E. V. BATHORY:** Calma, Rizinha!!! Eu sou sua fã!! Sou sua amiga!! Eu quero ser igual a você quando eu crescer!!

**RIZA:** Mas você é uma vampira de 500 anos!!! O.O'...E NÃO ME CHAME DE RIZINHA!!!!

**E. V. BATHORY:** Bom... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

**RIZA:** A única coisa que eu entendi foi que esse canalha aí tá dando em cima do primeiro rabo de saia que passa pela frente quando eu não tô presente!!

**ROY:** Ahhh... Mas o que é isso, amor!! Eu te amo, eu só estava oferecendo uma ajudinha pra senhorita _Vampyr_ aqui e...

**RIZA:** JÁ PRÁ CASA, MUSTANG!!! _Vai atirando na direção dos pés dele até enquanto seguem caminho pra casa deles com Roy "dançando" enquanto ela atira..._

**E. V. BATHORY:** ...Nossa, como ela é temperamental...

**WINRY:**_Aparece do nada_. Oi, dona vampira. A senhora não viu por aí o Ed, meu quase-marido?...

**E. V. BATHORY:** ...o.O... O alquimista baixinho em que o Mustang deu um peteleco e entrou em órbita?!

**WINRY:** O.o Como é que é?!?! o.O

**E. V. BATHORY:** Olha ele aí... _Ed vem descendo de volta pra Terra_.

**EDWARD:** CADÊ?!?! CADÊ AQUELE PALITO DE FÓSFORO AMBULANTE?!?! EU MATO!!!! Ò.Ó

**WINRY:** Ed, querido... Que bom que voltou!!! Trouxe as nossas alianças... Eu tava aqui falando com a senhorita vampira que me falou que "o alquimista baixinho tinha entrado em órbita"...

**EDWARD:** QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PIRATA DE AQUÁRIO?!?! _Ia atacar a vampira com uma alquimia, mas ela dá um novo peteleco nele e ele volta a entrar em órbita_.

**WINRY:**_Saca a chave de fenda_. GHRRRRRRRR... O que você fez com o meu Ed?! Ò.Ó...

**E. V. BATHORY:** ...Errrm... hehehehehe ... Vou dar uma voltinha... Aliáááááás... _Retira um papel do bolso_ ... Tenho alguns agradecimentos a fazer... _O celular da vampira toca_... Droga!! Tenho que voltar agora prá Transilvânia!! Mas tenho que fazer os agradecimentos... . ... Ahh, já sei!!! Tenente Havoc!!! Chega aí!! Me dá um _help_... Faz os agradecimentos pra mim que eu tenho que voar pra Romênia!! FUI!!! _Se transforma em morceguinha e sai voando_.

**HAVOC:** o.o'... Err... Oi, pessoal!! Bem, já que eu perdi mesmo a Tenente Hawkeye pro Marechal Mustang, vou ver se eu me arrumo com umas dessas gracinhas que mandam Reviews nessa fanfic... Quem sabe, né?... _Lê o papel e depois, dá uma tossida para limpar a garganta._... Agora os agradecimentos referentes ao "**Capítulo VII - Trenodia Tortuosa**": PARA **"Yuuki"; "ZEZIN";** **"Lady Rosier "; "Integra Hellsing Tepes "; "Carol Elric "; "Mizinha Cristopher"; "Elbinha"; "tais"; "Dafne"; "Mael Asakura"** **; "Babi"; "P. Wings"**... Obrigado pelos Reviews!!! DANKE SHÖN!!! MUITO OBRIGADO!!... Aliás, para as meninas, o meu telefone é 3451 65... _Edward volta da órbita e cai em cima do Tenente Havoc antes de ele dizer o número todo..._.

**EDWARD:**_Levanta a cabeça, todo descabelado_. É isso aí!! Por hoje é só, pessoal... o/

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**_Extras do Capítulo... (Fim)_**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Acho que gastei toda a minha veia cômica com esse final de capítulo infame que eu bolei... he-he-he... Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado, mas não vou mais perturba-los com esse finaizinhos infames!!

Devo desculpas pela demora na atualização, não farei isso novamente... Eu sei que é um saco ter de esperar para ler a continuação de uma fic que se esteja acompanhando...

Ah, visitem o meu novo álbum Online com FanArts que eu fiz há algum tempo!! O Link está no Profile.

Até o próximo capítulo.

E. V. Bathory


	9. Chapter 9

» Fanfiction by Elizabeth Von Bathory

» Full Metal Alchemist

» Roy x Riza

**PRISÃO DO DESEJO**

**AVISO****Este capítulo contém cenas fortes.**

"_(...) Ser consciente é um tormento_

_O mais que aprendemos é o menos que temos_

_Toda resposta contém uma nova busca_

_Uma busca para a não existência,_

_uma jornada sem fim (...)" _

(Trecho da canção "_Sensorium_", Banda Epica)

**.:: Capítulo IX – Sensorium ::. **

- **NÃO VÁ, RIZA!!** – Exclama Edward, segurando a amiga pelo braço, impedindo-a de se aproximar do centro do pátio, local onde Roy e Sander travavam sua batalha.

Riza então não se moveu, mas continuou olhando demasiadamente angustiada para a cena, querendo fazer alguma coisa por aquele que ela amava, mas suas habilidades como _sniper_ (atiradora de elite), naquele momento, seriam inúteis.

No pátio do quartel general, Roy ainda se via preso nas águas que Sander descarregou sobre ele, mas, mesmo nesta crítica situação, ele sorria. Roy tinha certeza da vitória. Mas não era como aquela velha prepotência dele, na época em que era Coronel e via na máscara de ironia e arrogância de um militar de alta patente a maneira de conseguir respeito. Desta vez ele sorria diante do inimigo porque sabia que poderia vencê-lo.

- Meu Deus!! O Marechal Mustang enlouqueceu!! – exclama Havoc, ao lado de seus amigos, que concordavam com o que ele dizia... – Está preso na armadilha do inimigo e ainda assim sorri!!

- É por isso que eu quero ir até ele!! – Riza exclama, dando um passo à frente da linha que eles formaram para observar o embate entre os dois alquimistas... – Roy!! Seu elemento não pode vencer o do Sander!!! **ME ESCUTE, ROY**!!! – Continua Riza a exclamar pelo nome de seu amado, certamente querendo avisá-lo da inutilidade de qualquer técnica de fogo contra a água de Sander.

- Riza, isso é inútil!! – Edward adverte-a, ainda lhe segurando pelo braço. Riza, então desiste e ele a puxa para mais perto, para que ela ficasse mais afastada possível do pátio. – Isso mesmo, Riza... Não interfira na luta agora... Olhe, o Roy sempre dá um jeito de se safar das encrencas que ele arruma!!

Ao dizer isto, Edward acaba enlaçando seu braço no braço de Riza, que retribui o abraço sentindo que podia confiar nas palavras dele. Como se tivesse sido tomada por uma súbita calma, ela sorri para ele e diz:

- Obrigada, Edward... – Fala mais calma... – Você ainda é jovem, mas já entende o mundo... Suas palavras me ajudaram a entender que o Roy vai se salvar... Ainda porque ele possui uma técnica que ninguém jamais conheceu...

Ela fala de maneira misteriosa e com os pensamentos ao longe, como se as palavras de Edward tivessem despertado uma memória que, até então, ela havia esquecido: **Roy conhecia uma nova técnica alquímica**.

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

_**FLASHBACK (Início...)**_

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Riza ajeita para trás das orelhas a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos. Ah, logo, logo ela cortaria aqueles cabelos rentes à nuca, já que sua mãe fazia questão que ela mantivesse aqueles fios louros imensos, até abaixo da cintura. Assim, com um brilho diferente nos olhos cor de âmbar, ela entra meio acanhada no escritório de seu pai, meio sem jeito do que fazer ou falar.

Assim que ela entra, o patriarca Hawkeye, sempre compenetrado em seu trabalho, debruçado em pilhas de papéis escritos à pena onde muitas de suas pesquisas estavam minuciosamente descritas e desenhadas, olha para a filha e lhe abre um sorriso. Riza retribui o sorriso: há muito que ela não falava direito com seu pai e mal pôde entender quando sua mãe lhe disse que seu pai queria lhe falar.

- _Mamãe disse que queria me ver, pai_... – Ela começa ainda acanhada, falando baixo.

- Sim, filha... Venha cá... Tenho algo a lhe dizer e mostrar... – Ele fala pacientemente, como se não tivesse pressa de nada. E, de fato, não tinha.

Riza vai até ele, e senta-se numa cadeira ao lado da dele. Ela fica visivelmente incomodada com o olhar compenetrado de seu pai nela mesma, como se ele estivesse tentando ver através dela. Não... Não era **através** dela, mas sim **para** ela que ele olhava. Era como se, com um olhar apenas, ele quisesse observar todas as mudanças pelas quais ela havia passado todos esses anos e ele nem ao menos havia acompanhado de perto, certamente porque estava ocupado demais com sua pesquisa alquímica.

O patriarca Hawkeye percebe a inquietação de sua filha e decide deixar o olhar minucioso para mais tarde e começa a falar com ela, num tom acolhedor, como um verdadeiro pai.

- Filha... Tem algo que você queira me contar?... Algo que eu deva saber ao seu respeito?...

- Como assim, pai? – Ela pergunta visivelmente confusa com a pergunta dele.

- Tenho percebido os olhares entre você e o meu aluno, Roy Mustang... – Ele fala ainda mantendo o sorriso ao notar que ela ficou corada ao saber que ele notou certos olhares entre ela e Roy... – Ele tem mostrado grande progresso nas aulas e está cada vez mais perto de se tornar um Alquimista Federal. Logo ele irá embora daqui e será um nome nacionalmente conhecido, eu tenho certeza...

Riza, ainda confusa, pergunta ao pai:

- Sim, eu sei, papai... Mas por que está me contando isso?

- Porque eu sei que você merece mais do que isso. Merece mais do que esta velha casa e esta vida que eu posso dar a você. Você já tem dezesseis anos, daqui a pouco ficará maior de idade e estará na hora de partir para sua própria vida. – Ele fala em tom pesado, como se tudo aquilo, toda sua vida, estivesse perto de chegar ao fim... – Riza, você não é criança... Sabe que sua mãe não está bem de saúde e os médicos já deram um prazo para ela... Enfim, você sabe o que...

- Sim, papai... Eu sei... – Ela responde, olhando para baixo. Em seu íntimo, ela se perguntava por qual razão tinha de passar por aquela provação: perder a mãe para uma doença grave e o pai para a alquimia... Sim, seu pai se desgastava a cada dia pela alquimia e ela sabia disso... Ela sabia de tudo.

- Então... – Continua ele... – Como você já deve imaginar, as coisas só tendem a mudar com o passar dos anos e você logo será uma adulta... Assim sendo, deverá ter as suas responsabilidades e deverá, sobretudo, estar ao lado de alguém a quem você possa dar o seu apoio e receber apoio também... Assim como sua mãe e eu, que estamos juntos a muitos anos, enfrentando dificuldades e felicidades juntos... – Ele volta a sorrir, como antes, e pega as duas mãos de Riza, acolhendo-as nas mãos dele... – Eu sei que você já deve ter escolhido essa pessoa com quem ficar... O Roy...

Riza definitivamente não se agüenta mais e fala, como uma adolescente comum falaria numa situação dessas:

- E-Está enganado, papai!! Eu não quero nada com esse seu aluno, Roy!! Ele é só um arrogantezinho que acha que sabe muito sobre as suas pesquisas de alquimia e... – Ela ia continuar, mas seu pai a interrompe bruscamente, ainda sorrindo e segurando suas mãos.

- Estou vendo o quanto se importa com ele!!... Fala tão mal dele que é visível a afetividade entre vocês. Eu já pedi para que ele cuide de você como se fosse a vida dele próprio quando eu não estiver mais aqui... Ele também demonstra que gosta de você, pelas perguntas incertas que eu já fiz a ele... E saiba que eu fico muito feliz com essa sua escolha...

- P-Papai... – Ela tentava encontrar palavras, mas estava muito sem jeito para continuar, com as faces vermelhas... – Eu... Eu nunca disse nada... Como o senhor sabe...?...

- Ah, filha, eu sou um homem velho, mas já tive a sua idade... Entendo dessas coisas... – O pai de Riza agora assume um tom sério... – Você deve segui-lo, Riza... Deve ir aonde ele for, porque, apesar de demonstrar ser muito poderoso em utilizar a alquimia do fogo, o Roy parece uma criança perdida na hora do autocontrole, logo ele vai precisar de alguém centrada como você para ajudá-lo.

Aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas no subconsciente de Riza, como se fosse uma disciplina, uma lei a ser seguida, que não poderia em absoluto ser quebrada: ajudar Roy em sua missão, estar ao lado dele, guiando-o quando ele estivesse perdido.

Ela já estava para agradecer ao pai pelas palavras e pelo momento de atenção, mas logo seu pai retoma a fala, guiando a conversa para um outro rumo.

- Mas o motivo pelo qual eu a chamei aqui é outro, filha... – Ele fala, continuando com o ar de seriedade.

- Outro motivo...? – Ela fala com um olhar de menina perdida.

- Eu sei que você não entende nada de alquimia e nem nunca quis aprender... Pelo que eu sou muito grato... Se é que existe mesmo um Deus sobre nós, agradeço a ele por não ter feito você se interessar por alquimia, ou você poderia acabar cometendo os mesmos erros que eu... – Riza mantém os olhos fixos no pai, escutando e registrando cada palavra... Ele prossegue – Filha, mesmo você não entendendo nada de alquimia, eu tenho de contar uma coisa a você: finalmente eu concluí a minha pesquisa alquímica. Finalmente eu acabei todo o processo da alquimia do fogo, desvendei cada um dos seus segmentos, destrinchei toda a teoria e prática e posso dizer que eu sou, finalmente, um alquimista que chegou à Perfeição!!

Ele vai falando com Riza visivelmente empolgado, ela nada dizia. Assim, ele continua:

- E, sendo assim, eu já não tenho mais nenhum estágio para onde avançar a minha alquimia do fogo... Portanto, precisarei guardar o meu segredo... Guardar o fruto da minha pesquisa com muito, muito cuidado! – Nesse momento, ele volta a falar com ela num tom de pai para filha... – Portanto, eu decido que será você, filha, a guardiã de toda a minha pesquisa.

- E-Eu, papai?!?... – Riza pergunta e exclama ao mesmo tempo... Por que ela e não alguém que entendesse de alquimia?...

- Sim, filha, você!! Será perfeita para isso!!

- Mas... O senhor mesmo disse, eu não entendo nada de alquimia, então será um desperdício se eu fosse a guardiã da pesquisa!!... Por que o senhor não deixa o Roy cuidar dela?...

- Não!! – Ele fala sério e num tom meio rude, e levanta-se, soltando as mãos dela do carinho das mãos dele... – Roy está se preparando para as provas militares. Ele será um cão do exército e eu não quero, em absoluto, que a minha pesquisa, o fruto de uma vida inteira de trabalho, caia nas mãos do exército, para ser usado para os propósitos daqueles governantes sem escrúpulos!!... – E sorri para Riza, desfazendo a aura de raiva com a qual ele falava do exército... – Já você, filha... Você pode até se alistar, fazer de sua vida o que quiser, mas nunca deixará de ser boa e pura... Nunca deixará seu coração ser corrompido, nem por um instante!! Eu confio na sua bondade e sei que você guardará a minha pesquisa como deve ser guardada...

Ela não diz mais nada, apenas assente, fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça. Seus olhos estão estarrecidos, abertos, mostrando que ela obedeceria ao pai no que quer que ele lhe peça. Seu pai lhe dá uma grande folha de papel, na qual estava desenhado um estranho símbolo de alquimia, um símbolo grande, com palavras escritas em letras góticas, num idioma que ela não conhecia, mas seu pai lhe disse qual era: o Latim, idioma de um mundo no qual ele esteve quando atravessou a Porta e, com grande sorte, pôde voltar a Amestris. O olhar de Riza parece perdido no desenho... Era lindo... Lindo como a dança de uma chama quando se acende e crepita ao contato com o vento.

Naquele dia, Riza teve suas costas marcadas por seu pai, com aquele mesmo desenho que a havia fascinado no papel. E ela passou a ser guardiã da alquimia máxima do fogo, descoberta por seu pai. Um fogo que poderia nascer em qualquer ambiente, fosse na terra, no ar ou mesmo na água, um fogo que não se apagaria com nenhuma adversidade elemental: o **Fogo Grego**.

Quando a marca acabou de ser feita em suas costas, Riza escutou de seu pai as seguintes palavras: "_Apenas quando o alquimista escolhido por você __**conhecer**__ seu corpo, ele poderá fazer uso do fruto da minha pesquisa, do Fogo Grego..."._

Riza tinha dezesseis anos e ainda estava confusa com tudo que tinha lhe acontecido naquele dia, todas as revelações que seu pai havia lhe feito. Ela gravou as palavras em sua mente, mas nunca entendeu o real significado do "conhecer seu corpo" nas palavras de seu pai. O que ela pôde interpretar disso tudo é que ela guardava a marca da alquimia máxima do fogo, e não deveria mostrá-la a ninguém, jamais, a não ser o dia que escolhesse alguém para mostrar... Mas não era bem "mostrar" a marca que seu pai se referia...

Somente anos mais tarde, quando ela e Roy finalmente ficaram juntos e fizeram amor, ela entendeu que o "conhecer seu corpo" se tratava de deixar que o alquimista escolhido por ela lhe tocasse de maneira íntima, íntima o bastante para ele obter toda a pesquisa do patriarca Hawkeye guardada no corpo dela...

Sim, ela e Roy fizeram amor, e ele era agora possuidor dos segredos do pai dela... Ele sabia como fazer o Fogo Grego!

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

_**FLASHBACK (...Fim)**_

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

- Riza... Riza!! – Edward a chacoalhava pelo braço, tentando fazê-la acordar dos minutos em que estivera "fora" dali... – Riza, olha!! O Roy vai fazer alguma coisa estranha!! – Diz o alquimista de aço para sua amiga.

- Eu sei... – Ela fala, com um sorriso confiante... – Ele vai vencer!!

- Olha, prá quem tava tão preocupada com a situação dele uns minutos atrás, até que você mudou de opinião bem rápido, heim, Tenente! – Diz Havoc, bem ao lado dela e Edward, ao observar a situação crítica de Roy: ainda chovia muito e Sander tinha o controle da situação.

- Eu sei que não é hora para reminiscências, mas eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa... – Riza fala, olhando para frente e vendo Roy e Sander no meio do pátio do quartel... E sorri... – Uma coisa que vai garantir a vitória do Roy e do nosso exército!!

Todos ali se entreolham. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Edward e Winry, achando que Riza não deveria estar no seu juízo perfeito, por sorrir num momento em que Roy parecia que teria suas chamas derrotadas pela água de Sander, contudo continuam a observar a batalha dos alquimistas.

No centro do pátio, como se fosse um palco para onde todas as atenções estavam voltadas, Roy consegue, finalmente, se livrar da parede de água de Sander, para surpresa do alquimista da água e de todos que observavam o combate.

Com seu sorriso mais sarcástico, Roy olha para Sander e diz, num tom condizente com seu olhar:

- Sabe, sander... A Riza não é apenas uma mulher linda e competente por quem eu me apaixonei e, infelizmente, você também... Ela é uma mulher incrivelmente especial, que guarda um segredo que nem eu mesmo desconfiava que existia!! – As palavras de Roy despertam um olhar assassino em Sander, que não queria escutar Roy falando coisas desse tipo sobre sua amada Riza.

- **Cala a boca**!! – Exclama Sander – A Riza foi seduzida por você, mas ela logo vai perceber o canalha que você é e vai ficar comigo... COMIGO!!!!

- _Humpf..._ Como você é infantil... Parece até um moleque brigando pela namoradinha... – Roy prossegue com seu jogo de palavras, certo de que despertaria mais raiva em Sander... – Mas sabe, como eu disse antes, ela é muito especial prá acabar nas mãos de um cara como você... A Riza já é minha... E já me deu o segredo de que eu precisava prá acabar com você, seu rei fajuto!! – Ele conclui, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

Antes que Sander pudesse reagir com mais palavras sejam violentas ou infantis, Roy mostra-se mais interessado em combater do que falar e, finalmente dá uma demonstração do conhecimento do Fogo Grego.

Mesmo molhado tanto pela chuva quanto pela água gerada na alquimia de Sander não foram um impedimento para que Roy pudesse estalar os dedos e gerar uma pequena faísca entre o tecido de sua luva. Isso deixou estarrecidos os seus amigos que assistiam à luta dos alquimistas.

- M-Mas... O que é aquilo?!?... – Edward se adianta, sem entender nada, mas ainda segurando o braço de Riza, protegendo-a como ele prometeu a Roy que faria... – Como ele pode ter gerado fogo se ele está todo...

- ...Molhado!! – Completa Havoc a frase de Ed.

- O Fogo Grego... – Diz Riza, sem desviar o olhar de Roy e Sander no centro do pátio.

- O Fogo o quê?!? – Havoc volta a questionar.

- O Fogo Grego é uma lenda de um país chamado Grécia, que fica no mundo do Outro Lado da Porta, onde eu também estive... Contudo, eu nunca estive nesse país, mas já ouvi falar da tal lenda... E... Pelo que eu estou vendo... Não é só uma lenda... – Conclui Edward, respondendo aos questionamentos dos amigos ali no lugar de Riza.

Para surpresa total de Sander, Roy não só mantém acesa a chama que gerou ao estalar os dedos, como também a faz crescer gradativamente, até que ela fica imensa, como se fosse uma parede, uma proteção gerada através de uma massiva onda de calor ao redor dele, que o mantinha afastado da água de Sander e não se apagava por mais que o Alquimista da Água o atacasse com seu elemento. A onda de calor era intensa, mas não chegava às chamas pelo simples fato de que Roy poderia controlar e fazer surgir o fogo com maestria, contudo não poderia ultrapassar uma parede de fogo, ainda que gerada por ele mesmo, e tampouco sua pele humana resistiria à altíssima temperatura. Assim, a batalha prossegue e Roy diz a Sander:

- Parece que a sorte mudou de lado, não é, Sander?... – Roy fala, mas desta vez sério, mostrando que o momento da brincadeira havia acabado.

E, finalmente após vários minutos de tensão, Roy consegue fazer com que seu fogo seja mais poderoso do que a água de Sander e gera mais e mais chamas, como se estivesse controlando o elemento vermelho apenas com sua mente. Tudo isso estava contido na técnica do Fogo Grego, o qual Roy aprendeu com sua amada e agora usava contra Sander aquele poder.

Em poucos minutos, menos do que os que Roy levou falando com Sander antes da batalha, a água de Sander havia secado, e tudo que restava enquanto as gotas de água iam gradualmente secando eram as chamas de Roy, que ficam pairando sobre ele e ao redor dele, como um círculo de fogo protegendo-o dos ataques molhados de Sander, os quais já não surtiam mais efeito algum no alquimista das chamas. Roy estava protegido pelo seu próprio fogo.

Do lado de fora da batalha, os amigos de Roy observavam atentos aos movimentos dele, sem entender o que acontecia e cochichavam entre si o que era aquela nova alquimia criada por Roy. A única pessoa ali a não demonstrar surpresa alguma era Riza, que continuava olhando fixamente para Roy com um sorriso discreto, certa de que agora era a hora do fim daquele embate.

- Chega, Sander, não vou mais perder meu tempo com você!! – Exclama Roy, ainda protegido em suas chamas... – Eu acabei com a sua água e mesmo que você tente usar a água da chuva ao seu favor, não conseguirá!! – E finalmente ele sorri, o mesmo sorriso metódico dos tempos que era um Coronel... – Entenda, Von Gerven, a Riza nunca gostou de você... É a mim que o coração dela pertence e é a mim que pertencem as glórias deste país... Você nunca será melhor do que eu... **Nunca**!!

E, com estas palavras, Roy se mostra outra vez superior ao seu oponente, e com um movimento de braço, ele dá a ordem para que os seus soldados finalmente invadam o pátio e efetuem a prisão de Sander e seus companheiros, se eles não concordassem em sair dali o mais rápido possível, e sem resistir. Diante da derrota proeminente, não havia mais nada a ser feito a não ser recuar e sair antes que a batalha se tornasse mais física do que trocas de poderes alquímicos ali... Sander simplesmente não entende que tipo de alquimia de fogo era aquela que se mostrava superior à sua alquimia de água.

Sander e seus aliados, todos nobres como ele – porém derrotados – deixam o pátio do Quartel General Central rumo ao hotel no qual estavam desde que chegaram a Amestris. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Edward, Breda, Falman, Fury, Winry, a Tenente Maria Ross e alguns outros soldados de patente mais alta, que sempre estavam ao lado do Marechal, faziam uma linha de frente diante dos portões do quartel, para terem certeza de que o Alquimista da Água iria realmente embora dali.

Um pouco antes de saírem completamente, Sander se vira para olhar sua amada Riza mais uma vez, e a vê parada ao lado de Roy, com um olhar frio, nulo, sem sentimentos para com ele... Contudo, mesmo com a chuva que caia e a expressão nula que mantinha na direção dele, Sander nota que Riza estava linda. Como se o passar dos anos apenas tivesse feito com que ela ficasse ainda mais bela do que era quando eram apenas jovens cadetes do exército.

Antes de sair, Sander pragueja Roy intimamente.

"_Roy Mustang..._ _Seu desgraçado!! Você tomou tudo que um dia eu tive!! Vai sentir na pele como é ter tudo que você mais ama e tudo que batalhou caro para ter ser tomado de você em tão pouco tempo que vai achar que é tudo um pesadelo!!"_

E Sander se vai com seus aliados, com uma última visão de "sua" Riza.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Poucas horas depois daquele confronto no mínimo épico entre os alquimistas das chamas e da água, os amigos de Roy e ele próprio estavam de volta à sala principal daquele quartel general. Eles comemoravam a base de música e bebidas a vitória de Roy, pouco se importando com o fato de que ainda estavam molhados pela chuva que caiu.

Se fossem alguns anos atrás, quando o Marechal King Bradley comandava aquele país, certamente que uma festa daquele tipo jamais poderia estar sendo realizada na sala do Marechal. Contudo, após a ascendência de Roy ao poder máximo em Amestris, tudo parecia ter se facilitado, e não havia mais aquela distância imensa entre os militares de patente não tão alta e os militares de alto escalão.

Em um canto mais afastado da sala, Riza estava sentada em uma cadeira e, discretamente, torcia os fios dos cabelos, ainda molhados pela água da chuva, observando os amigos comemorando e dizendo que Roy era mesmo um herói. Logo ele vai se sentar ao lado dela.

- Você não parece estar gostando da festa, meu amor... – Comenta Roy, olhando para o rosto pouco expressivo de Riza. – Parece que está meio "longe" daqui...

- Não é nada, Roy, pode ir curtir sua festa... – Ela fala, sorrindo muito vagamente. – Eu só estou meio preocupada... Só isso...

- Mas preocupada com o quê?!?

- Ora, com o quê... Com Sander, é claro!!

- Eu já botei o "cachorro prá correr", Riza... Que mais acha que vai acontecer?...

- Não sei... Talvez você não tenha visto, mas eu vi o olhar dele!! Eu vi a maneira como ele olhou para você e para mim antes de ir embora com os aliados dele. Roy, eu fui namorada dele, eu conheço as índoles dele, eu sei que ele não se deu por derrotado e que ele vai sim querer voltar!! – Ela completa, falando tudo em um tom baixo, afim de não despertar curiosidades nos amigos que comemoravam.

- Mas meu amor, você mesma viu que eu posso mais do que ele... – Roy fala com um tom de superioridade, o que acaba preocupando Riza, pois ela nota que ele se achava invencível agora. – A minha alquimia chegou ao ponto máximo com aquela técnica que o seu pai guardou em você!... Você mesma viu isso... – Ele insiste, tentando mostrar à ela que ele se sentia poderoso.

- Roy... Não é assim... – Riza continua, mostrando um olhar entristecido... Afinal, havia acontecido o que seu pai tanto temia: a alquimia máxima do fogo havia chegado às mãos do exército... Após um longo suspiro, ela continua. – O meu pai confiou o resultado máximo das pesquisas alquímicas dele a mim e somente a mim!! Eu... Eu prometi a ele que jamais deixaria que o exército colocasse as mãos nessa técnica, mas eu não tinha entendido bem o que ele me falou... Ele disse que eu seria guardiã dessa pesquisa até que alguém "_conhecesse meu corpo_"... Não me culpe, mas eu realmente era inocente demais naquela época e não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com isso... E veja só o que eu fiz... Eu deixei você me tocar e você agora sabe como fazer essa maldita alquimia nova e agora o segredo do meu pai vai ser usado contra as pessoas e não a favor delas!!

Depois de ouvir o desabafo de Riza com relação às suas expectativas frustradas e em não conseguir guardar o segredo de seu pai, Roy sorri e a abraça, sem se importar com as outras pessoas ali na sala, afinal, eram todos amigos.

- Riza... Eu não sei por que razão está triste... – Ele fala com ela num tom muito terno, carinhoso. – Eu jamais frustraria os sonhos do seu pai, afinal, ele não foi importante só prá você, mas prá mim também... Ele foi meu professor!! Eu nunca permitiria que usassem a alquimia máxima de fogo criada por ele para fins como a guerra!! Eu prometo a você que só vou usar de novo caso seja muito necessário e nunca contra pessoas inocentes... – Então ele se afasta um pouco do abraço para olhar nos olhos dela e ver que ela estava um pouco mais aliviada. – Afinal, quem manda nesse país agora sou eu e não haverá mais guerras e nem nenhum conflito contra povos que não podem se defender!! Não era esse o seu sonho?...

Ela não responde com palavras, apenas assente positivamente a cabeça. Ele continua então.

- Então fica prometido assim!! – Ele fala sorrindo abertamente, puxando-a pela mão para se levantar daquela cadeira no canto da sala. – Vamos comemorar a vitória de Amestris sobre Kantha e não precisa se preocupar, você tem a minha palavra de militar e de seu quase-eterno-marido que eu nunca vou fazer mau uso da pesquisa do professor Hawkeye!! Vamos aproveitar a noite que amanhã cedo eu já sei que teremos que enfrentar um milhão de repórteres querendo saber sobre os planos do exército para conter a invasão de Kantha a Amestris... – Completou ele e a puxou para se levantar.

Riza então sorri, levantando-se e indo comemorar com os amigos, tão mal arrumados quanto ela, já que os uniformes militares estavam todos ainda úmidos e os cabelos despenteados, mas, com a alegria do momento, ninguém prestava atenção nisso. E assim, a comemoração prossegue...

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Quando aquele dia finalmente chegou ao fim, Roy e Riza estavam de volta a casa dele, tendo sido levados de carro pelo Tenente Havoc após a festa de comemoração pela vitória de Roy.

Olhando pela janela do luxuoso quarto estava uma preocupada Riza, compenetrada em pensamentos enquanto observava as ruas da Cidade Central sem dizer uma palavra. A chuva ainda caía, mas agora bem mais fraca do que na manhã daquele dia. Abraçando-a por trás, Roy a tira de onde quer que ela estivesse em pensamentos.

- _Hummm... Se não me contar no que estava pensando, eu vou ficar com ciúmes..._ – Falou Roy com a voz suave, parecendo tão descontraído que era como se não tivesse acontecido nada naquele mesmo dia mais cedo.

- Tem ciúmes até dos meus pensamentos?... – Ela fala com certa suavidade, como ele não respondesse, ela continua... – Preciso mesmo responder?... – Riza faz uma pergunta retórica, certa de que Roy saberia a resposta, mas, mesmo assim, ela continua... – É claro que eu estava pensando no San...

- No Sander de novo?!? – Roy pergunta e exclama ao mesmo tempo, com a voz um pouco menos suave, afrouxando um pouco o abraço, mas sem se soltar de sua Riza.

- Desculpe, Roy... Não é intencional! E-Eu penso nele toda vez que olho para você, mas não é que eu sinta algo por ele... É só que... Eu fiquei preocupada com aquelas ameaças dele antes de ir... – Ela fala pausadamente, como se buscasse palavras para completar sua frase.

- _Humpf..._ Não se preocupe com essa besteira, meu amor! Ele não pode nos fazer nenhum mal! Nem a você, nem a mim e nem a Amestris. – Completa Roy, confiante como sempre.

- Não, Roy! – Ela fala com a voz um pouco mais ríspida, mas ao mesmo tempo apertando os braços dele em volta dela, como se estivesse buscando proteção... – Acontece que eu **sempre** acreditei no poder que um olhar tem... Eu sei que o olhar diz tudo, é transparente mesmo quando uma pessoa está mentindo... O olhar não mente... E você não percebeu o olhar fulminante que o Sander me deu... E deu a você antes de sumir da nossa vista naquela hora! Se ele pudesse, teria te matado com os olhos... – Completou, mas foi impedida de continuar falando quando sentiu um beijo em seu pescoço desprotegido, pois ela estava com os cabelos presos para o alto, em seu tradicional coque, deixando a pele alva de seu pescoço livre para Roy beijar.

- É claro que eu vi, meu amor... – Ele continua a falar enquanto alterna seus lábios entre a fala e os beijos no pescoço dela. – Eu sei que o olhar dele era o de um homem insano por vingança. Mas eu não me preocupo com isso porque sei que ele não vai sequer tocar em você. _E vamos deixar essa história de lado... Eu venci, nós comemoramos com os nossos amigos... Agora está na hora de comemorarmos sozinhos, não acha_?... – Ele volta a ter o tom tênue de voz nas últimas frases, apertando o abraço em volta dela e, ainda, passando a língua despudoradamente naquela pele macia dela.

- _T-Tudo bem_... – Ela fala com a voz em tom igual ao da voz dele, sentindo-se protegida e desejada, e desde já perdendo a sua capacidade de raciocinar quando ele lhe toca daquele jeito.

Em seguida Roy a vira bruscamente para ele, mudando a direção dos beijos do pescoço para os lábios dela, agarrando-a pela cintura e jogando-a na cama com uma delicada violência com a qual somente ele sabia tratá-la e ela, como punição a si mesma, adorava ser tratada.

No silêncio quase fúnebre da Cidade Central à noite somente os pingos da chuva e o vento que soprava sonorizavam as ruas frias e desertas, mas naquele quarto, no quarto onde o Marechal Mustang e sua Riza se amavam mais do que o vento e a chuva faziam barulho, culminando com os gemidos de prazer do casal apaixonado. Assim como nas antigas batalhas da época medieval, esta era a hora que o guerreiro vencedor da batalha recebia seu prêmio pela vitória... E Roy estava tendo seu "prêmio" de vencedor.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Em um outro quarto, não tão grande e luxuoso como o da mansão do Marechal, mas igualmente confortável, um outro casal dividia a mesma cama, mas tudo parecia tão diferente, tão frio e distante.

Deitada de lado, olhando para uma direção contrária a Edward, Winry olhava para a cor azul-clara da parede daquele quarto do Quartel General Central e tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era a frieza ríspida de estar "hospedada" num quarto do alojamento do quartel general e também aquelas cenas de hoje de manhã... Edward abraçado à Riza, protegendo-a a pedido de Roy definitivamente não agradavam à jovem mecânica.

- _Nossa... Você já tá dormindo, Winry_? _Ce tá estranha desde a manhã de hoje_... – Comenta em tom baixo Edward, repousando sua mão humana sobre o ombro dela, descoberto para fora do lençol.

Depois de algum tempo pensando no que iria falar, Winry se volta para ele e fala, num tom no mínimo irritado. Se não fossem os cabelos dourados e olhos azuis dela, seu olhar e seu tom de voz fariam Edward lembrar-se de algum homúnculo enfurecido fulminando-o com o olhar de ódio que só essas criaturas sabem ter. Edward estanha, mas nada diz a princípio, esperando que ela desse seu "relatório" sobre como estava se sentindo.

Winry começa a falar num tom áspero que Edward estranha:

- Não é nada, Ed... É só que eu tô cansada de **sempre** ceder!!

- Do que está falando, Winry? – Edward pergunta meio confuso com a resposta dela.

- Você não entende nada mesmo, não é?!?!?... É mais distraído que o seu pai!! Tenho até pena da sua mãe que teve de aturá-lo!! E tenho mais pena de mim, que vou ter que aturar você e sua falta de preocupação com tudo!! – Ela fala como se estivesse despejando seus pensamentos e levanta-se da cama, indo para janela olhar as gotas de chuva tamborilando no vidro.

- Winry... – Edward também se levanta, vai até e tenta abraçá-la, mas ela se esquiva, indo para a outra janela... – O que está acontecendo com você?!?... Está nervosa comigo não sei por quê!! Me explica...

- Tá bom, então... Eu explico. – Ela se vira para ele com os braços cruzados, olhando-o friamente... – Eu achei que nós viríamos prá Cidade Central prá comemorar o nosso noivado, mas olha só o que aconteceu: você se meteu de novo numa confusão da qual você nem fazia parte, ainda nem compramos as nossas alianças, acabamos vindo parar num quarto do alojamento militar porque o hotel onde a gente tava ficou interditado, mas tudo bem, diante da situação em que o país se encontra, que pode entrar em guerra por causa daquele Sander Von _não-sei-o-quê_, eu até entendo que tenha outras obrigações em ajudar a proteger a nação, já que você ainda é um alquimista federal... Só que tem uma coisa que tá me corroendo por dentro e foi o fato de que você parece não se preocupar comigo!

- Winry, você tá sendo injusta comigo!! – Ele fala tentando argumentar e encontrar um tom que se adequasse ao dela, já que ela parecia irredutível em seus pensamentos. – Eu faço tudo prá te proteger, te protegi daquele tal Mark que anda junto com aquele Sander doidão, fico com você o tempo todo, mesmo sabendo que você não gosta muito do Roy, mas estou te levando a todas as reuniões que eu e os outros alquimistas federais temos com o Marechal para não te deixar sozinha... Eu faço tudo prá te proteger e...

- Ah, não me venha com essa, Edward!! – Ela fala novamente irritada, cortando-o em sua fala antes que ele terminasse... – Você pode até ter me protegido antes, quando o perigo ainda estava longe, mas bem na hora que eu mais precisei, quando aqueles caras lá de Kantha estavam no pátio do Quartel General, você não me protegeu... Parecia que eu nem estava lá... E tudo isso prá quê?!?... Prá proteger a Riza a pedido do Roy... – E finaliza cruzando os braços.

Edward faz uma pequena pausa, como se analisasse o que Winry falou para ele. Logo ele se volta para ela com um olhar meio irônico, meio satisfeito:

- Winry... Você ficou com ciúmes de mim?... – Ele pergunta com a voz mais calma do mundo.

- O... O QUÊ?!?! – Ela descruza os braços e vai à direção dele, furiosa... – Ora, não seja tão presunçoso, Edward!! Eu com ciúmes de você?!?!?... Eu nem gosto tanto assim de você prá sentir esse tipo de coisa!! – Fala num tom que beirava o infantil.

- Winry... Será que não vê a maneira como está agindo?... Parece até aquela menininha chorona de Rizembool que só sabia ficar atrás de mim e do Al... – Completa Edward, rindo entre uma frase e outra. Aquilo definitivamente desagrada a Winry, que replica:

- Ah, é?!?... Acha que eu sou infantil e que estou mentindo?!? – Ela fala agora em um jeito mais adulto... – Edward, eu sei que eu posso até me arrepender disso, mas quer saber?... Arrume outra mecânica prá cuidar de você.

- D-Do que está falando, Winry?!?... – Ed faz a pergunta com uma sobrancelha curvada, mais sério, sem entender a atitude dela.

- Ué, não fui suficientemente clara prá você?!?... Acabou, Edward, eu não sou mais sua namorada, nem sua noiva, nem sua mecânica particular. Me esquece, eu tô cheia da sua falta de atitude!! – Fala ríspida e vai à direção ao armário do quarto, onde as coisas deles estavam guardadas, para pegar os objetos pessoais dela e sair presença dele.

É claro que a única atitude plausível para Edward naquele momento seria segurá-la pelo braço, para poder questionar que tipo de cena era aquela... Por que tanta revolta se eles estiveram bem a vida inteira?

- Pode parar, Winry!! Eu quero uma explicação agora!!

- Explicação?!?... Você quer explicação, alquimista? Pois eu vou te dar uma explicação: Prá mim já chega, já acabou, você conseguiu fazer a minha paciência se esgotar depois de hoje de manhã... Eu ainda tinha um pouco de esperança de que um dia você mudasse, mas é como dizem: "tal pai, tal filho", e você nunca vai ser atencioso comigo da forma como eu sou com você!! Não estou nem um pouco disposta a sofrer como sua mãe sofreu e estou dando um basta no nosso relacionamento agora!! – Ela dispara como uma metralhadora para ele e novamente volta-se para ir buscar suas coisas, mas é mais uma vez impedida, pois ele a segura.

- Não!! Não me compare ao meu pai!! – Grita, puxando-a para mais perto dele. – Eu nunca faria com você o que ele fez com a minha mãe!! Eu nunca te deixaria, Winry!! Você está com idéias erradas de mim, Winry!! Como assim de uma hora prá outra você começa a ter essas "coisas" que nunca teve, esses ataques de ciúmes... Você nunca foi assim, o que foi que deu em você?!?

- Me solta, Ed!!! – Ela protesta, tentando puxar seu braço do dele, mas ele não a deixa ir e continua questionando, até que ela responde irritada. – Não foi nada que "deu" em mim de um minuto para o outro, mas há muito tempo, Edward... Eu já sabia que você colocava a alquimia e a sua servidão ao exército acima de tudo há muito tempo, mas não imaginava que fosse defender a "primeira dama" de Amestris e deixar a sua noiva de lado num momento tão perigoso como aquele!! Não é só por isso... Tem muito mais e eu não quero falar agora!!

- Ah, mas vai falar sim!! Eu quero saber, afinal se eu estou errando, quero saber qual é o erro para eu poder repará-lo!!... – Edward fala começando a ficar ofegante, ainda segurando Winry pelo braço... Já começando a apertá-la.

- Se quer tanto saber, eu falo... Eu acho que você não me ama o suficiente, é isso!!... E eu não vou perder meu tempo com alguém que não me ama e coloca a alquimia acima de tudo!! – E finalmente consegue puxar o braço da mão dele.

Por alguns instantes, Edward fica parado, olhando para o nada, como se tentasse buscar naquela coloração azul-clara da parede do quarto alguma memória antiga. E, em sua mente, as palavras "você não me ama o suficiente" ficam ressonando... Ressonando... Ressonando...

Edward anda como quem não tem um rumo certo, a passos lentos, até chegar perto de Winry, a qual já estava de costas para ele, indo a direção ao armário pegar suas coisas. Contudo, o olhar nulo dele não era o de alguém que não sabia aonde ia, mas, ao contrário, parecia ser o de um insano.

Tudo que Winry sentiu foi o metal gélido do braço dele lhe puxar a cintura. Ela fechou os olhos e, como num piscar de olhos, estava jogada sobre a cama, com Edward em cima dela, segurando seus braços com os dele. Winry nunca sentiu as próteses que ela mesma construiu tão fortes e tão frias. E ele a estava machucando, mas não parecia se importar com isso.

- _Edward... O... O que..._ – Ela começa a falar com esforço, mas ele a interrompe.

**- Eu quero saber agora por que razão você quer ir embora, quer terminar o relacionamento que nós tivemos a vida inteira!! VAMOS, WINRY, FALE!! **– Edward esbraveja, segurando Winry em baixo de si com força.

Ela o olha com medo... Seria possível que ela estivesse com medo dele?... Não, talvez fosse um medo restrito apenas àquela atitude dele... Contudo, ela própria abriu precedente para ele agisse assim, já que desde crianças eles se conheciam e, de um minuto para o outro, como se aquele sentimento estivesse guardado dentro de si e simplesmente explodisse de uma só vez, ela disse que não o queria mais e duvidou do amor dele por ela... Duvidar do amor de um homem apaixonado não é uma coisa muito inteligente de se fazer...

- E_-Ed... Você tá me machucan..._ – Ela tenta alertá-lo que a estava machucando, mas novamente ele a interrompe.

- **Estou te machucando, Winry?!?... Estou mesmo?!?** – Aperta mais, provocando um gemido de dor nela... **– Que bom!! Pois você só está sentindo metade do que eu senti agora quando você falou que eu não te amo o suficiente!! Tudo, Tudo que eu fiz foi pensando em você, em voltar prá você, em ter você perto de mim, e é assim que você acha que eu sou, um monstro que vai te abandonar por causa da alquimia?!?!? **

As perguntas dele foram retóricas, pois ele sabia que ela estava com medo e tampouco responderia sim aqueles questionamentos. Edward tinha em mente apenas uma coisa naquele momento: fazê-la sentir a mesma dor que ele sentiu. Fisicamente, lógico, pois ele não poderia feri-la como ela o feriu, sentimentalmente, pois dizer que não a amava seria, sim, uma mentira.

Winry não raciocinava mais por causa do medo, medo daquele Edward que ela nunca conheceu até então... Um Edward vingativo até mesmo com a mulher que amava. Ela só sentia em um braço a força da mão humana dele, mostrando o calor da pele dele, que parecia estar febril pela sua atitude no momento, e, no outro braço, sentia o metal frio da prótese que ela mesma colocou nele apertar-lhe o braço sem qualquer demonstração de que ele pararia.

Ela ainda tentou protestar, argumentar, mas foi em vão...

Com uma mão abafando os lábios delicados de Winry, reduzindo a simples murmúrios roucos os gritos dela, Edward cometeu um erro do qual virá a se arrepender tão logo aquele dia amanhecesse...

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Longe de Amestris, naquela madrugada chegavam de volta ao seu país Sander e seus aliados, escoltados pelo exército de Amestris com toda a segurança possível, para que não espaçassem. Até mesmo alquimistas federais estiveram entre os batedores que levaram aqueles monarcas de volta a Kantha.

Assim que o exército Amestriano deixou as terras de Kantha, Sander juntou aqueles que foram com ele até Amestris e foi sumariamente claro ao dispensa-los por considera-los fracos, e ainda advertiu-os de que teriam suas vidas e as vidas dos seus familiares tiradas caso alguém em Kantha soubesse que ele fora derrotado por Roy.

Assim que entra em seu "lar", o castelo que tomou de assalto do verdadeiro rei de Kantha, Sander vai para seu quarto, puxando pelo braço sua esposa Samantha, a qual ele levou junto de si para Amestris, mas a manteve todo o tempo sedada com remédios calmantes.

Em um estado de semi-consciência, ela ia sendo levada por ele através dos longos corredores do castelo, até que, quando chegam ao quarto, ela sente-se ser arremessada na cama por Sander.

Aos poucos a consciência dela começa a voltar, como se uma cortina de fumaça se dissipasse diante de seus olhos, e ela começa a ver com clareza. A rainha de Kantha percebe o descontrole de Sander, que falava sozinho, dando voltas pelo quarto. Samantha prefere não falar nada, ela já sabia o que lhe aconteceria caso ela interrompesse Sander em seus momentos pensativos como aquele.

Mesmo assim, quem percebe que ela já estava acordada foi ele próprio. Samantha já não usava mais vestidos ou roupas de passeio há muito tempo, e, por estar quase sempre adormecida com aqueles remédios que ele ministrava à ela, era fato comum ela estar vestida de camisola, como naquele exato momento.

Os olhos negros dela se dilatam em uma espécie inigualável de medo quando ela o vê se aproximar dela.

- _S-Sander... O que aconteceu?... Nós estamos em casa outra vez?... Achei que estivéssemos em Amestris..._ – Ela pergunta com a voz baixa, sempre naquele tom o tom exigido por ele. Ela devia ser obediente, falar baixo e nunca questionar.

- Amestris?!?... Não me fale naquele maldito lugar!!! – O insano vai até ela, e a segura pelos longos cabelos ondulados, forçando-a a encará-lo... – Você não sabe que nós estamos de volta a Kantha porque você é uma inútil, que só dorme o dia inteiro!! – Fala, fazendo-a se sentir mal pelas palavras duras dele.

Ele começa o festival de humilhações. Era mesmo um doente. Se ele próprio ministrava os remédios à ela, como poderia dizer que ela passava os dias a dormir?... E ele prossegue.

- Sabe, esse país está mesmo precisando de um rei a altura!! Aquele imbecil do seu pai achava que isso aqui era um reino de contos de fada... Onde já se viu?!?... Dar condições de trabalho aos pobres iguais aos nobres!! E você, sua inútil, tem que ser mais ágil como rainha!! Tem que me acompanhar aonde quer que eu vá!! Mas quer saber... Acho que já está na hora de Kantha ter outra rainha... Quem sabe eu deva dar a você o mesmo tratamento que dei para aquele velho senil do seu pai!!...– Ele ia falando enquanto a fazia enfrentar os olhos insanos dele.

Sander sabia que ela o temia, e por isso mesmo queria fazê-la temer mais. Era uma espécie doentia de felicidade que ele sentia, após ser derrotado pelo seu arquiinimigo Roy Mustang, descontar toda sua fúria na pobre Samantha, que não podia se defender dele. Um covarde, assim poderia ser definido aquele homem, e ele sabia muito bem que era assim, mas essa convenção não era importante para ele, e sim descontar a sua raiva, desfazer sua frustração em alguém mais fraco...

Durante aquela noite Samantha não foi sedada, e sentiu, até os primeiros raios de sol começarem a iluminar o quarto através das pesadas cortinas de veludo, a dor de uma vítima inocente nas mãos de um homem louco. Ela foi chamada de "Riza" enquanto era torturada, violentada, e achava que aquela dor não poderia ser superada.

Sim, por muitas vezes durante os longos anos de casamento com Sander, Samantha fora maltratada, entretanto naquela noite, naquele estado em que ele se encontrava, como se estivesse bêbado por uma vingança que parecia jamais chegar, ela percebeu que não poderia mais ser tratada assim.

A menina delicada, que foi criada para ser a mais perfeita rainha, para suceder ao trono do pai quando este faltasse, agora não passava de uma mera boneca nas mãos do marido que ela achou que a amava.

Quando o dia já ia alto, quase no fim da manhã, Samantha acorda e vê que Sander ainda dormia. Inconformado com a derrota, ele a espancou e violentou, torturou física e verbalmente a madrugada inteira, e, durante o que ele considerava uma "festa de consolação" frente a sua derrota em Amestris, Sander também bebeu muito vinho, e isto era facilmente provável pelas garrafas vazias jogadas no chão ao redor da grande cama.

"_Sander geralmente gosta de se manter acordado, sem nenhum tipo de bebida ou alucinógeno no corpo para estar sempre ciente de que as coisas estão sob seu controle!... Para ele ter bebido a ponto de seu quase meio-dia e ele ainda estar dormindo, então deve ter sido uma derrota vergonhosa demais para ele..._"

Samantha analisa em pensamentos, ao olhar para a figura patética e bêbada de Sander jogado na cama, com os cabelos a cobrir os olhos e o peito ainda manchado pelo sangue dela, respingado nele enquanto ele a machucava.

frente a sua derrota em Amestris, Sander tamb aliadoslta aagora nasontrava, como se fosse um insanopnvençuarto. dada com remia

Em seguida, ela certificou-se de que ele realmente estivesse em um pré-coma alcoólico e rapidamente saiu do quarto real, enrolada num lençol. Com ações rápidas, Samantha foi a um quarto contíguo ao seu, lavou-se das impurezas e deu pouca atenção às feridas de seu corpo, cobrindo todos os hematomas com roupas pesadas. Passou pelo salão que era utilizado como o cofre do castelo e pegou todos os objetos valiosos que conseguiria carregar, afora também uma bolsa de moedas de ouro.

Há muito, muito tempo Samantha pretenda fugir, mas não sabia para onde. Todos os países vizinhos possuíam alianças com Kantha, então entrar em algum desses países sem que Sander soubesse e ficar lá escondida, até poder se re-estabelecer em uma nova vida seria extremamente difícil, para não dizer impossível. Mas agora havia Amestris. Este país de regime militar seria perfeito para ela, uma vez que lá conseguiria asilo e uma nova chance de recomeçar. Como se mergulhasse numa coragem infinita, ela deixou para trás suas convicções e temores e resolveu partir.

Logo que amarrou os longos cabelos ondulados e negros num rabo-de-cavalo e cobriu-se com uma misteriosa capa, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça. Pegou tido que podia e saiu do castelo. Tudo estava a seu favor...

Seria de estranhar o fato de que a ala residencial do castelo não tivesse nenhum guarda para assegurar a segurança, contudo isso já era um fato comum Sander dispensar os guardas e os empregados daquela ala do castelo para ficar a sós com sua "amada" esposa. Uma estratégia covarde de Sander de manter alguém que pudesse escutar os gritos dela. O que os outros não desconfiavam eram das malvadezas que ele a fazia sofrer. Contudo, neste dia, a estratégia de manter qualquer tipo de ajuda à Samantha foi como um feitiço virado contra o feiticeiro.

Chegando às portas do castelo onde um dia ela teve poder para dar ordens, para ir e vir, Samantha não via ninguém para barrá-la e começa a caminhar para longe, inicialmente devagar, olhando para trás todo o tempo... Não se sabe se por medo de Sander ter acordado e estar atrás dela... Não se sabe se por ela temer deixar o país que pertence por direito real à ela, e talvez nunca mais conseguir voltar às terras de seu falecido pai. O fato é que ela se afasta cada vez mais... E logo está perto do mercado.

Ali, entre as pessoas comuns, ela estava disfarçada e sentia-se bem por saber que ninguém a reconhecia e poderia, enfim, obter seu sonho de liberdade. A estação de trem estava perto, e ela logo pegará o trem para Amestris, para a terra onde os militares comandam com disciplina, mas onde ela terá paz após tantos anos de sofrimento... Ela sabia que deveria existir alguém para lhe tratar bem em Amestris... O país dos alquimistas estava perto... Se tudo sair conforme ela planejava...

**(Continua...) **

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------**

Hällo, Leüte!!! Hi ,people!! Oi, gente!!

Bem, se estão lendo isto aqui é porque certamente já acabaram de ler o capítulo 9 e, provavelmente, gostaram (ou odiaram de vez...).

Bem, perceberam que o Edward ficou um pouco "OOC" (adoro essa expressão, "Out Of Character" xD), mas foi proposital. Quando o chamam de baixinho ele simplesmente perde a cabeça, certo?... E as cenas são bem engraçadas, mas eu quis imaginar um Edward perdendo a cabeça de verdade quando Winry duvida de seu amor por ele... É, bem, mais uma mania minha de incluir cenas meio "picantes"... (Eu tô precisando de ajuda psicológica). Bem e quanto ao casal central, o Roy ter ganhado a primeira luta contra o Sander não significa que ele ganhará as próximas... Hehehehe... Se ele ganhasse tudo logo de uma vez, não haveria mais fic, _right_?...

Mas então... O que será que vai acontecer com a Winry e o Ed agora?... E a rainha de Kantha, Samantha?... Será que ela vai chegar a Amestris antes de Sander encontrá-la?...

**Minhas sinceras desculpas** pelo tempo (imenso, cinco meses!!) que eu fiquei sem atualizar a fic. Aconteceram MUITOS (e coloca "muitos" aí) problemas que me afastaram da Internet e conseqüentemente das fics durante esse período, incluindo até o falecimento do meu tio e padrinho Enilson, na terça-feira de carnaval. Foi um choque para mim e toda a minha família, mas agora que todos nós estamos recuperados, "_bola prá frente que atrás vem gente_"!!

Elizabeth Von bathory voltou com tudo e a fic não vai mais parar!!

Obrigada por continuarem lendo a fanfic!!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos aos ilustres leitores!!

Agradecimentos referentes ao "**Capítulo VIII – Relegado Ao Esquecimento**".

PARA: **"Mael Asakura"; "P. Wings"; "Yuuki"; "Babi"; "Elbinha"; "tais"; "Mizinha Cristopher"; "Kisa Sohma Hyuuga"; "Lara Lavigne"; "Leticia Yui"; "Miluka Kelm"; "Lika Nightmare"; "Akemi"; "Amanda Ged Roy Mustang" **(hey! ele é meu!! xD)** e "Chiuu"...**

**...MUITO OBRIGADA!!** **DÄNKE SHÖN!!!**

**Agora uma pequena "surpresa"...**

Bem, como eu andei algum tempo sem escrever, a criatividade começou a trabalhar e eu pensei num outro "plot" para uma nova fanfiction, que poderá ser feita depois que "Prisão do Desejo" acabar. Por isso estou presenteando (ou seria torturando?... o.o) os meus leitores com uma prévia desta próxima fanfiction, com o mesmo casal central, Roy x Riza, mas em circunstâncias diferentes das de "Prisão do Desejo", mas com a mesma carga dramática e elementos de ação e romance iguais!! Vale a pena dizer que a idéia primária da fic partiu de um momento de inspiração de Babi (Valeu, Babi!!), que me deu a idéia de encarar mais essa fanfiction Royai.

Segue-se abaixo o texto da prévia e, caso gostem deste resumo, me avisem por

e-mail (endereço no Profile) ou nos Reviews deste capítulo se querem ver esta fanfic _Online_ ou não... Um enorme abraço a todos e **MUITO obrigada** por lerem até aqui.

**CRY FOR THE MOON** **(Pranto Pela Lua)**

_**RESUMO:**_Riza Hawkeye acaba de completar vinte anos de idade e está para receber uma promoção em sua patente no quartel general central, onde ela serve às ordens do exército lealmente. Contudo, para receber tal promoção ela deve antes seguir numa missão secreta a fim de capturar inimigos que ameaçavam a paz em Amestris e estavam para começar uma rebelião armada.

Ela e um grupo de mais trinta homens são designados para a missão, porém, na hora de embarcar para o local destinado da missão, um erro acontece e os reforços da Segundo Tenente Riza Hawkeye são embarcados em um outro trem, rumo a uma outra cidade. Hawkeye percebe que acabará indo para a missão sozinha, contudo teme retornar ao exército sem ter completado sua missão e não poder mostrar seu valor como uma boa militar (nem tanto pela promoção, mas mais pelo fato de que ela quer provar a todo custo que é uma mulher com valores e que mulheres podem, sim, ser boas militares).

Mesmo só, Riza segue para a missão confiante de que, com sua arma e sua excelente mira poderá dar conta dos terroristas. Ela até seria bem sucedia em sua missão, porém uma falha na hora de executar seu plano a faz cair nas mãos dos terroristas. Eles a capturam e prendem-na em um quarto da base onde estavam arquitetando seus planos. Os terroristas escrevem uma carta ao exército de Amestris alegando que matariam a Segundo Tenente caso suas exigências não fossem cumpridas. Logo uma carta-resposta chega aos terroristas e eles ficam sabendo que, para salvar a vida de um de seus melhores soldados (Hawkeye), o Marechal Bradley está disposto a aceitar as exigências, tudo para manter a política de humanidade do exército.

Desta forma, só restava à Riza esperar que os negociadores do exército chegassem para salvá-la. Só que os terroristas (mais precisamente o líder deles), além das devidas exigências, acabam notando a beleza da Segundo Tenente, à esta altura vestida apenas com trapos no seu cativeiro, e decidem que, antes de entregá-la de volta, fariam tudo o que quisessem com ela e ela teria que aceitar calada.

Uma noite antes dos negociadores do exército chegarem, os inimigos preparam uma "festa" que seria uma verdadeira orgia onde o banquete seria a própria Riza, submetida a todas as exigências sexuais e pérfidas dos bandidos. Riza estava para ser estuprada quando um dos inimigos, que era conhecido como sendo o "novato" braço-direito do líder dos terroristas intercede pela refém e pede ao líder que ele seja o primeiro a "usar" a moça, ganhando uma resposta positiva. Assim, este "novato" entre os terroristas leva Riza até um dos quartos, quanto os outros ficam na porta aguardando para serem os próximos.

Quando chegam ao quarto, o "novato" se desfaz de seu capuz e Riza vê que se tratava do Major Roy Mustang, de quem ela foi subordinada na época da guerra civil de Ishbal. Roy havia se infiltrado entre os terroristas a fim de descobrir seus planos e, agora, para salvar a Segundo Tenente.

Sem opção senão ficar com ele para não ser usada pelos outros, Riza acaba deixando que Roy faça sexo com ela diante dos terroristas que estavam ávidos para serem os próximos. Quando Roy termina seu "serviço", os outros tentam avançar, mas são contidos pelo alquimista das chamas que, tendo anteriormente escondido as luvas dentro do bolso, veste-as rapidamente e estala os dedos, incinerando a maioria deles e deixando os outros gravemente debilitados. Os negociadores do exército chegam logo depois e Riza estava salva.

Mais tarde, Riza descobre que o responsável pela confusão no embarque dos homens que iriam com ela para a tal missão, mas acabaram indo parar em outra cidade foi causada pelo próprio Roy, que agiu na surdina, por baixo dos panos, sem que ninguém soubesse, nem o próprio Marechal. Riza fica enfurecida, mas não pode reclamar com um superior... Mesmo depois daquilo que lhe aconteceu no cativeiro...

Na semana seguinte, Hawkeye é condecorada Primeiro Tenente e ganha mais vantagens dentro do exército, podendo decidir aonde quer servir. Com vergonha pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Roy e também depois de saber através do melhor amigo de Roy, Maes Hughes, que Roy era apaixonado por ela e queria casar com ela (especialmente depois de tudo aquilo), Riza pede transferência para um quartel quase nas fronteiras de Amestris com outro país. Roy tenta encontrá-la de qualquer jeito, mas ela sempre acaba descobrindo pelos seus informantes que ele estava à procura dela e consegue uma nova transferência. Assim acontece por três longos anos, até que, finalmente, Roy sente-se derrotado e pára de procurar por ela.

Um ano depois, acreditando que finalmente conseguiu ter paz, Riza recomeça sua vida ao lado da filha que eventualmente acabou tendo depois daquela relação com Roy, e sente-se feliz. Mas, mais uma vez, ela precisa se mudar, só que agora por ordens do próprio exército, que a recrutou de volta para o quartel general central.

Muito à contra gosto, Riza volta para o quartel central acompanhada de sua filha, Agatha Hawkeye, uma menina de quatro anos de idade, de pele alva, cabelos e olhos castanho-claro e muito esperta, que adorava brincar com fogo e tinha uma mira perfeita com seu estilingue de pedras. De volta à Cidade Central, Riza encontra-se com seus antigos amigos de farda: Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falman, Hughes e... Roy Mustang.

Quando revê Riza, Roy fica imediatamente feliz, acreditando que ela ficará também feliz por saber que, ao longo destes quatro anos, ele nunca a esqueceu e nunca mais teve outra mulher. Mas ele se decepciona novamente quando vai cumprimentá-la e ela pouco fala com ele. A situação fica ainda pior quando todos conhecem a menina Agatha, e caem de amores pela criança por toda a sua esperteza. Ao mesmo tempo, todos se espantam por saber que a Primeiro Tenente tinha uma filha.

A situação começa a se complicar quando as semelhanças físicas e, principalmente, psicológicas entre Agatha e Mustang são notadas por quase todo mundo e Roy vai tomar satisfações com Riza, que continua a ignorá-lo. Roy questiona se Agatha seria sua filha e acaba por pressionar Riza a contar a verdade. Hawkeye confirma e Roy, mais do que depressa, quer assumir a menina como sua filha e Riza como esposa, mas a Tenente avisa que não quer ajuda dele para nada. Roy diz que, agora que sabe que tem uma família, vai lutar até o último dia de vida para ter as duas ao seu lado...

Será que Riza vai cooperar e parar de ser tão orgulhosa a ponto de recusar o homem que ama?...

(_E. V. Bathory_)


End file.
